


Beauty and Bees

by CuriousHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousHoney/pseuds/CuriousHoney
Summary: Blake is struggling to connect with others; even her boyfriend Adam who she denied when he proposed. It gets even worse as Blake's father is captured by humans and she has to rescue him before it's too late. Where she expects to find cruelty, she finds peculiar friends and maybe someone a little more. Blake learns that everybody has their secrets and needs to decide who to trust.Bumbleby Beauty & the Beast AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so please if you have any criticism be nice!! I will try to keep this updated regularly. Enjoy!! First chapters start off kind of slow but it should pick up.
> 
> Future Author Note: Hi this me from many months later, lol. This is riddled with lots of spelling and grammar mistakes. I plan on revising it one day I just haven't had the time. Thank you for all of your kudos and comments!

Once Upon a Time,  
There lived a lonely Enchantress locked away in an ivory tower. Her only hope of freedom being the forces that may appeal to her from the outside. She waited day by day for her savior to near and as fate had decided it, he did. One faithful day came a wizard of great skill who saved the Enchantress and they lived happily with each other. Not for long though as the Wizard fell quite ill and lost his life all too soon. The Enchantress, heartbroken, paid respects to the God of light and begged for her sweet love’s life back. He denied her request and the Enchantress grew angry claiming how the God of Light was being unfair. He banished her from his land which led to the Enchantress turning to another for guidance, the brother of light, the God of Darkness. He happily accepted her gifts and agreed to bring back the wizard for her. Then, the God of Light came forth telling his brother of the Enchantress’ cunning. How she did not understand the importance of Life and Death and the balance that comes with it. The God of Darkness, disappointed and anguished, turned away the Enchantress and left her on her lonesome. She, filled with despise and anger, found another method of bringing back her love, a spell. She searched every type of craft and spell in her books to bring back the dead. She placed the Wizard’s body on a stone slab and blessed him with her hex. The Wizard returned to life but as the Gods said, life needs balance and so for his breath of air it took something from the Enchantress. She grew dark and filled with negative energy, the love the Wizard knew before was long gone. She who now was replaced by someone who had the desire to create by destroying. He turned against her and feeling betrayed, the Enchantress promised he would regret his decisions in a matter of time. The Wizard, worried for the innocents, sought to destroy the Enchantress and asked others to join him, to destroy the beast that was created. With every attempt brought failure until he finally met a woman of powerful intent, a silver-eyed warrior.  
A woman with eyes made of light able to destroy the Enchantress’ pests. A woman created for the sole purpose of protecting those around her. The Wizard met the woman’s family, her husband with incredible intelligence and her two daughters. One that glowed like the sun and radiated its intense heat and the other but a simple shadow of her mother, with the same gleaming eyes. Through this family, the Wizard felt the life that he had once lost. He ended up adopting an apprentice, a simple farmhand to take under his wing and learned the importance of mentorship. The more he interacted with the mortals the more love he felt. He finally understood the importance of life and sought to destroy Enchantress. He with the help of the silver-eyed warrior and her oh - so friendly crow sought the Enchantress to end her reign of terror once and for all. Alas, the silver-eyed warrior was destroyed and so was the Wizard, in his final moments appreciating the life he lived. Our tale does not end here, however.  
The Enchantress heard the silver-eyed warrior had a child with the same abilities as her and went to rid the child of consequence. She disguised herself as a helpless elder and found the home of her future villain. The door was opened to reveal a young girl that shone like the sun, reminding the Enchantress of the same God that turned her away in the beginning. She cursed the home and those inside, banishing them to a life of enclosure, of lonesome and that if they stepped too far out they would be destined to the same fate as her. The Enchantress’ curse will forever haunt the family unless she is defeated, an eternity sure to be forever but time grows very little for the family.  
That is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuo Kuana was as bustling as it has always been. Streets filled with Faunus going through everyday activities. Some rushing through the markets before the stands sell out, a good bit trying to avoid the blazing heat of the summer sun by hiding in their homes and others playing near the water. The population was destined to get bigger as well with the incoming Faunus from other areas of Remnant. Blake noticed many of the Faunus that walk by and how lovely it felt this afternoon. The sun, hot as ever, easily covered by the canopy of palm trees surrounding the island. Normally, Blake would have stayed inside but had to return a book that she had been reading for quite some time now. It was a classic that she had read two times, The Man with Two Souls. It was one of her favorites but she could not keep the book, sadly. As she passes a few stands in order to reach Tukson’s she saw a familiar face eating a few treats by a stand. Blake walks over to the blue haired human with a small smile forming on her face. 

“Hello, Neptune.” The young man stops eating treats and turns around to see Blake.

“Oh, Hello,” Neptune attempts to speak but chokes on the treat he was once consuming. Coughing a few times to clear his throat before turning back around with a cheeky wink and a simple, “Hey.” Blake shakes her head.  
“It’s good to see you are getting more acquainted with Menagerie.”

“Definitely. It’s nice here. You know except for the docks that are so close to the market.” Blake looks behind her to see the busy docking port and ships that are drifting by. 

“You’ll be fine. It won’t be as difficult once you get used to the fact that water is everywhere.” Neptune chuckles and rubs that back of his neck. He looks to the side of Blake and calls out ‘Sun’. Blake looks over her shoulder and sees the blonde hair boy run over with enthusiasm. He grabs Neptune by the shoulders and shakes him with a serious expression on his face.

“Neptune, you won’t believe what I found!” Sun reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out a small bag with whatever was contained in it. Neptune’s ocean eyes widen with excitement and the two hold each other with excited chants. It takes a moment for them to calm down before realizing that Blake is still standing there with an amused smile. 

“Blake! I didn’t even see you there,” Sun wraps an arm around Blake’s shoulder and pulls her close to him and Neptune.

“Hello, Sun. What’s with the excitement,” Blake picks up the small bag from Sun’s hands with delicate fingers and pulls it open. Inside she sees small little pink papers resting on top of each other in a messy pile.

“We got tickets!” Sun grabs the bag from Blake’s hands with a bright smile plastered on his warm face.

“Tickets for what?”

“The arcade that’s opening soon. Neptune and I are going to get the highest score on each game there. Isn’t that right, Neptune?” Neptune nods and smirks with his arms crossed over his chest.

“We are going to destroy everyone in town. The champions of the new Kuo Kuana Arcade being Sun and Neptune.” Both of the boys high five.

“Well, I guess I am glad that you’re keeping busy besides the stand. How’s business,” Blake looks to Sun who finally removes his arm from her shoulder. 

“Pretty good. We keep busy at least. S’ hard not to with how many people are here.”

“I never expected this many people here. I also didn’t expect to be this close to the ocean but I guess life is filled with surprises,” Neptune leans on the stand with an exaggerated frown.

“I also didn’t expect you to eat half our profits! Dude, let's sell before we eat our own treats!” Neptune shrugs Sun off and takes another treat off the stand to eat it. Sun shakes his head and looks at Blake. 

“So where are you heading off to? Let me guess,” Blake feels the weight of the book leave under her armpit and sees Sun hold the book with his blonde tail. “Heading off to the library again? I can’t understand your fascination with books, Belladonna.” Blake takes the book from Sun and puts it back under her arm. Neptune steps up to Sun and grips his friend’s shoulders with a smile on his face.

“What my friend means to say is that he thinks you’re intelligent and super smart for reading.”

“Those are the same thing, Neptune.” 

“He also thinks people who are smart are cute. Just putting it out there.” Neptune looks at Sun for approval and Sun does not give that to him. Blake smiles, feeling a little uncomfortable and starts saying her goodbye.

“I have to return it and head back home. Good luck with the stand today.”

“Thanks, Blake,” Sun grabs a treat from Neptune’s hand and gives it to her, “Don’t worry it’s on the house today.” Blake gives an appreciative smile before heading back into the direction of Tukson. As Blake passes through Kuo Kuana some people say hello to her. She is well known around Menagerie, being the daughter of Ghira, a previous leader of the activist group the White Fang. She is an idol in a sense as almost everyone can say they have heard of her name before. She has been a strong activist in Faunus rights since childhood and her family is well known for many of the advancements that the Faunuses have today. Though with her name out there, Blake can’t admit to having many friends.  
She does have Sun, who is very bubbly and sweet but they don’t really have the connection she wishes she had. The closest thing she has to that sort of connection is Ilia. A friend she knew since she was small but even their relationship has shifted especially since Blake started dating Adam. Even now she will see a group of friends having fun and envy that a little bit. She keeps her head held high but she still feels that loneliness every now and then, especially on busy days like this. It can’t be helped. With that contemplation, she finally found herself stopped at Tukson’s. Tukson’s Bookshop: Home to every book under the sun, it wasn’t far off as he did have a huge collection of books. Blake entered the store, fans blasting with the smell of books wafting throughout the small shop. The door jingles with the small bell placed at the top and Blake notices the well built hairy man look up from his counter. At the sight of Blake, he closes his book.

“Good to see you again, Ms. Belladonna.” Blake smiles and places her book on the counter, pushing it towards Tukson.

“Good afternoon. Did anything new come in recently.”

“Afraid not, but you are free to look around and see if there is a book you haven’t read.” Tukson gives Blake a look at the emphasized ‘haven’t’. Blake smiles and starts searching the library for the possible one book she hasn’t read. After searching the shop for a few minutes she decides on getting a book she has already read but wanted to try once more. She places the book labeled The Tales of Saffron on the counter. Tukson picks up the book and smiles before scanning the book.“Your fascination with this book is uncanny. You’ve checked this book out at least three times by now.” Tukson hands the book back to Blake whose face is a slight pink. 

“It’s a good book.”

“I understand. I constantly read The Mouse Trap. Been reading it since a child. I guess some books just stick with you more than others.” They both say their farewells and Blake leaves as a family of deer faunus run in behind her. She turns her attention to the book in her hand, the cover made of red velvet with the title labeled across the top. Tukson was right, this one was one of her favorite tales. The story of a robin hood type of heroine falling for one of the kingly monitors and ends up saving the townspeople. It’s a good story and the relationship between the two main characters always makes Blake’s heart flutter. It starts off as a simple partnership and flourishes to something more. They build each other up, breaking down their negative traits and strengthening their bond. It really is beautiful and she wishes she had a similar relationship with Adam.  
She truly did love him at some point but now the relationship felt more like she was walking on eggshells. Instead of helping him she felt like she was enabling him by not speaking up. She even thinks of her relationship with Sun. She knows that he likes her, Neptune didn’t hide it any better, but she doesn’t have that feeling she had with Adam. Blake is pulled out of her thoughts when she sees a group of White Fang members march over to a gathering, confused, she follows them to see Adam. Ilia was standing by his side, expression unreadable under the mask that every White Fang member wears. Blake pushes through the group to stand next to Adam. Once he finishes his conversation with another member he turns to Blake.

“Blake. Where have you been,” he asks with his usual unmoved demeanor.

“Shopping. What’s going on? Did something happen?”

“No. Sienna is planning on taking your father and me into Vale for a conference. I was just telling everyone I was going to be gone.” Blake looks at Adam puzzled, when was this decided?

“Shouldn't I come along?”

“No. We don’t need you on this trip. However, I need to speak with you alone. Let me walk you back to your house, we can talk then.” Adam starts moving away from the members and Blake follows him. She turns back to see Ilia staring after them longingly and Blake’s heart sinks. She truly did miss the Ilia she used to know. Her old friend felt like an empty shell and Blake couldn’t reach the real Ilia anymore. The mask didn’t help suppress the feeling either.  
“Blake, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this for some time now.” Blake turns her full attention to Adam as they waver their way through the bustling streets. “You and I have been working together for a long time and through that work, we found a bond with each other. We supported each other. I feel like you and I have been through everything together.” Blake couldn’t deny that. They had been through everything together. Fights, discrimination, and even some moments of love. But like Ilia, she truly didn’t see the same person she was used to seeing. She watched Adam turn from a hurt man wanting justice to who he is now and she wasn’t happy with it. She couldn’t possibly think about leaving him though. He needs her, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. He does as she also needs him.  
“Blake Belladonna, I don’t ever want you to face the world alone.” Blake’s eyes widened, feeling the change of atmosphere around her. He wouldn’t. “I want to marry you. I want us to change the world together. Side by side.” Blake couldn’t process his words. Not one bit. He didn’t get on one knee, Blake thanked the gods for that, but she still couldn’t even imagine marriage. Maybe when she was younger the thought crossed her mind, but now? She would never picture it. She had no words and couldn’t think straight. She watched Adam’s expression grow a little sour by each passing second and she finally decides to be honest.

“Adam. I-... I don’t know. I am undecided. I care for you but I honestly can’t think of something like that right now.” Adam nods and places a hand on Blake’s cheek, rubbing it with gentle movements. 

“I have to go soon. We can talk about this some other time,” Adam expresses with a certain restraint. With that, he left Blake alone in the middle of the square and she walked all the way to her house. All she could think is ‘I need to talk to mom.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention of blood

Blake gets home and sees servants rushing around the house. Each one was busy with a different task. She asks one of the servants where her parents were and they tell her that her parents are in their room. She ascends the staircase and places her book on her bed before entering her parent’s room. She sees her father, Ghira, packing a suitcase and extra bags. She thought back to what Adam said.

“Dad?” Ghira turns around and his golden eyes light up at the sight of his daughter. 

“Good morning, Sweetie. How did the trip to the bookshop fair? Anything new?”

“Dad, why didn’t you tell me you were going to Vale? Why can’t I come?” Ghira closes his suitcase and with a heavy sigh, drops it down on the floor. He fully faces his daughter and has a small smile painted on his lips. 

“It’s a small trip.”

“Nothing is small if it involves what we're doing. Dad,” before Blake can continue he raises a hand to stop her.

“I promise it is nothing. I wouldn’t even be going if it wasn’t for Sienna. She is the one who wanted me to come along. I heard it is only Sienna and me.”

“Adam says he is going as well.” At the sound of Adam, Ghira’s features frown. His disdain for Adam has become more evident in these past few years and Blake knew exactly why. 

“ Well, that is news to me. I promise it isn’t anything big. It’s a simple meeting in Vale, we will be discussing our movement with other Faunus. It’s been planned for a while, I never thought to bring it up.” One of the servants enters the room.

“Chieftain?”

“I’m coming.” Ghira lifts his bags and the small servant runs up and attempts to pick up one. Blake can see them struggling and helps by picking up another bag. They nod in appreciation and they all head downstairs. At the edge of the stairs is Kali, Blake’s mother, and she smiles as Ghira and Blake make their way down.

“Is it time already?”

“Afraid so. Come here,” Ghira puts down his bags and extends his arms to pull Kali and Blake into a giant hug. His intense strength nearly crushes Blake but she was so used to it at this point; she accepts the hug. He drops them to the ground and kisses Kali on the lips before placing a kiss on Blake’s head. He promises Blake he will tell her about how things went when he came back in the next two days. He says his goodbyes and leaves. Kali smiles towards her daughter and gestures for her to sit at the table for lunch. Blake sits at the table and takes in a deep breath as she watches all the servants calm down and head outside. Kali finishes preparing lunch, which smelled incredible, and looks to her daughter with a loving smile.

“How was the market today, Sweetie?” Kali walks over to the table and places a teacup by Blake. After, a plate with tuna sandwiches cut diagonally. Blake talks about how busy it was and even talked about Sun and Neptune. Blake made sure to bring up that Neptune was settling in fine, being somewhere unfamiliar. “How is Sun? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Mom,” Blake attempts to stop her before she continues.

“What? I was just saying I haven’t seen him in a while.” Kali teases Blake, her large ears twitching with amusement. Kali takes a sip of her tea. “I’m sorry, dear. I was just teasing. Anything else happened today? It seemed the market was busy. I am not surprised with it being summer after all.” Blake thinks to herself on what Adam said. She has to tell her.

“Mom.”

“Hm,” Kali notices the change in her daughter’s demeanor and shows concern, “ What’s wrong, Sweetie?”

“Before Adam left for the mission… he-... he proposed to me. I panicked and didn’t know how to respond.” Kali’s expression is mixed with different emotions, the major one being shocked. 

“I’m surprised he even thought of marriage.” Blake nods her head to her mother’s thought. She never would have expected Adam to propose either. “Well, I mean,” Kali was at a lost for words and didn’t really know how to respond to her daughter’s statement, “What did you say?”

“I told him I wasn’t sure. I think I don’t want to marry him but I also don’t want to leave him. It is so confusing.” Kali hums and takes Blake’s empty teacup to the kitchen counter.

“You know how your father feels about Adam.”

“Yes, I do.”

“I can’t say I like him either,” Kali puts her hand to her hips, her expression soft, “but your father and I love you very much. We will support you through your efforts, even if we disagree with your choices. We know you will make a smart decision.”

“What do you think I should do,” Blake questions. Kali sits next to her daughter and hugs her close.

“I can’t decide that for you. I wish I could. You need to make that decision on your own. My advice is to just reflect. You will have two days, maybe you can decide what to do in that time.” Kali gets up from her seat and walks back to the kitchen counter while Blake finishes her sandwiches. After lunch, she heads upstairs into her room and grabs the book that she placed on her bed. Sliding open the door to her balcony, she walks outside and sits at one of the tables there. Opening the book in her hands she reads the first chapter excited to get to chapter three, where the two character’s meet. 

Next morning went by quick. Blake stayed up reading and finished her book after breakfast. Her mother was impressed, laughing about how Blake just got it yesterday. Blake spent the rest of the morning resting in her room or on the balcony contemplating what to say to Adam when he returned. She knew one thing for sure, she didn’t want to marry him. She simply didn’t see herself in a dress walking down an aisle with him. Her parents tearing up with happiness at the sight of her with Adam. It wasn’t what she wanted. However, the rest was troubling. How would Adam react to her rejecting him? He was easily angered by things and she knew this was something that would piss him off to a degree.  
That thought made her fear the idea of telling him ‘no’ even more. She figured it needed to be said still. She also figured that she wouldn’t stress herself on it since she will deal with it tomorrow but she was wrong about that. An airship returned that afternoon, with the news that Adam was injured inside. 

Blake dashed to the White Fang hideout to find Adam in a chair at a table that was littered with medicine and bandages. His gloved hand was pressed to his shoulder and his mask was taken off his face. Ilia was grabbing bandages and using them to wrap around Adam’s shoulder to stop the significant amount of blood. The members were bombarding Adam with questions of what happened to him. Asking who to blame, was he alright, where else was he hurt. No matter how many questions were asked, Adam kept his eyes focused on the table before him. Blake ran through the crowd of Faunus to his side and he finally looks away from the table to look Blake in the eyes. The scar across his face explicit and his one bright blue eye expressing recognition. 

“Blake.”

“Adam,” Blake holds Adam’s hand in hers. “What happened? Where are dad and Sienna?” Adam looks to the table obviously frustrated. The members in the room started to hush and even Ilia stopped patching Adam up waiting to hear of what happened. Adam picks up a bottle of pain medication.

“We went to Vale,” the room went dead silent, “Everything went fine until we ended up in Patch. We were attacked and Sienna… Sienna was murdered.” Some gasped and others choked. There was a heavyweight to the room at the mention of Sienna’s death. The White Fang leader was a hero among many, her death… Blake felt sick. Adam opened the bottle of pills and swallowed two of them.

“What about-”

“Ghira was captured by some humans. I tried to save him but I was injured and left for dead. I managed to find the ship and fly back on my own. I am not sure what came of Ghira but I know he was taken.” Blake wanted to cry, to scream, to throw something but she had to keep a level head. Her father, who raised her for so many years… No. She won't believe he was dead. He has to be alive. One member yells, “We have to do something!”

“Kill the humans that took Ghira and killed Sienna,” shouted another. Ilia looks to Blake and Blake couldn’t help but show a sign of distress. Ilia seemed to take that look to the heart and spoke to Adam with confidence.

“Adam. Let’s go back and get Ghira,” Ilia states with conviction. Adam nods and looks at Blake with a curious look to his face. Blake’s mind was moving, all she could think of was her father’s life in possible danger. All the conversation she planned in her head to talk to Adam was completely gone. Yet she also hung on the idea of how they were caught in Patch. Patch was more off west of Vale, why would they be in Patch? Who even lives on Patch? It's such a small island. She questions everything yet doesn’t elaborate any further on her thoughts.  
“Blake we’re going to get your father back.” Adam stands up from his chair and hugs Blake, to her surprise. He whispers in her ear, “I will stay by your side.” He pulls away from her and she notices that she was crying. Little tears shed from her eyes and she wipes them away with the back of her hand. “Blake come with me. We will plan our attack out and we will save Ghira in time.” Blake nods but the gears in the back of her mind were turning. Something just didn’t feel right about the situation. 

***

He held off to the best of his abilities in the forest. Every time a Beowulf was destroyed another one lurked. Each beast was more gnarly and ferocious than the last. Ghira felt his aura weaken with each hit. He figured he should run and so he did. As fast as he could, he ran and dodged attacks. The beasts roared and yipped after him. The faster he ran, the more breath he lost. It didn’t help his side was injured and scratches scraped the surface of his body. He stops in his tracks and turns around to see three more Beowulf near closer. He was out of ideas but he wasn’t going down without a fight. He readies himself, letting out a yell. He let his last memories be his beautiful wife and spirited daughter before he saw red flash his sights and the painful howls of the Beowulf fill the empty forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Blake packs a small bag. She included food, water, and some extra clothes just in case. Adam had decided that he would heal tonight and that the next day they would plan their raid but Blake couldn’t wait that long. She had to leave and she had to leave now. She knows the location, thanks to Adam, and she was almost ready. The sky was starting to turn a beautiful mixture of purple and orange as evening was soon drawing to a close. Her bedroom doors open and she sees her mother standing there with an apprehensive look on her gentle features. Blake looks at her mother; mentally thinking of how to explain her reasonings for packing a bag. Kali looks away from Blake for a second and walks to her daughter’s closet pulling out a small white jacket.   
“It gets cold at night. Oh, and don’t forget Gambol Shroud.” Blake smiles appreciatively at her mother’s help and finishes packing her things, adding the jacket. Kali was able to call in an airship and Blake made sure she had everything before running off. Kali hugs her daughter tightly and places both hands on Blake’s cheeks. “Come home safe and sound. You hear me?” Blake nods and hugs her mother once more before leaving her house. 

The ride didn’t take too long but the ship she was on was a cargo ship. One that was filled with animals ready to be sold to other parts of Remnant. It made the ride seem like forever, hearing all the animal noises and waiting patiently for the final drop. The ship lands in Patch within two hours and by that time the purple hues of the evening sky turned dark blue with stars appearing. The ship drops off and Blake exits the back of the cargo port. One of the pilots runs around the ship and Blake sees him approach her.   
“I wanted to make the trip a little easier.” He opens a cage in the back and Blake watches as a pitch black horse leaves the cage. It’s a Friesian horse with a small white star, it's quiet and nimble as it approaches Blake with curiosity. “Your mother said that she might help in the journey.” Blake smiles and pets the horse behind the ears.   
“She will help. Thank you.” 

Blake travels quickly and quietly on her new companion, that she named Pitch, through the thick evergreen that filled the island. She was bound to find something somewhere. She traveled for a solid hour before coming across evidence of a tall building in the distance. She quickens the pace and stops at the edge of the thick forest to see a castle a few miles away. She was shocked by the size of it and how she never heard of such a castle on the island. It reminded her of a castle in a storybook that she used to read as a child. She looked at the castle with hesitation but knew that it was worth a chance of looking around. She leaves Pitch on the outskirts of the forest with her bag and prepares her weapon. As discreetly as she could, she travels the little ways to the vast area of the castle. When Blake was close enough, she could truly see the towering height of the castle. She wondered how many rooms were in it and which one her father may be in. She chanced the front door which was locked, obviously. It was made of some oak wood and had two dragons carved into its surface. The doorknob about the size of her fist. Blake realized the door wasn’t going to budge and looks up and around the front of the castle for another way in.  
She sees an open window on what she assumes is the first floor and reaches the window sill carefully climbing into the room. She lands on her feet and looks around the area. It looks like a dining room, a big area with a long dining table and a kitchen connected to the back. There were about twenty chairs set around the table. The walls were covered in paintings that Blake has never seen before. One of the paintings looked like a family portrait while others seemed to just be landscape. There was no sign of anyone here so she went to the only door in the room and opened it. She walks out of the dining room door and sees she is now in a foyer. The area was darkened except for one light that came from a slightly jarred door. The foyer was filled with doors that lead to different rooms and in the middle, a staircase sat to another floor with more rooms above. She was daunted by all the areas in the house but took her chance and tried every room she saw. Carefully peeking in to see any signs of movement or life. She looks into the one room where she saw some light and notices a fireplace is still set ablaze with three chairs sitting around a table. She doesn’t see anyone or hear anything so she opens the door fully to note that no one was in there. Walking to the table she found cups of tea still warm and sitting as if recently made. Looking around the room she tried to find any signs of her father and luckily found Ghira’s coat laying on the back of the chair. Blake’s heart pounds with the single thought crossing her mind, He is here. 

A loud banging noise takes place in the foyer and Blake makes haste outside. She looks up the stairs hearing bumping from the rooms above. Blake figures she has no other leads and follows the sound up the stairs. Gambol Shroud sits in her clamped fists as she looks around the second floor. It split off into two hallways and she chances the left side of the hall knowing it will circle back around. As she carefully steps down the hall she keeps an eye out on the other random paintings that hung on the wall. These just looked like random abstract pieces. Nothing to really note. At the end of the hall, she finds one door that’s cracked open with light cascading from the room. Blake places a hand on the knob listening carefully for any signs of someone inside. When she heard nothing she opened the door to see a familiar face standing right by the giant bed.

“Blake?”   
Her eyes brim with tears and she runs to embrace her father with a tight hug. He wraps his muscular arms around her and lifts her into the air with a quick spin. She laughs quietly as he places her down back on the floor and grabs her shoulders. “Blake! I can’t believe you are here.”

“I would never leave you. When Adam said you were taken I had to find you. I couldn’t wait for help. I have an airship waiting outside in the forest. We can get out of here and go home.”

“Adam-... Blake, listen to me. Thank you for coming to help me but I am okay. Adam,” before he can continue the door behind them creaks with age. Blake turns immediately glaring at the entrance looking for the person who opened the door. She finds standing at the frame, a young woman with golden hair trailing down her back and eyes the color of lilacs. She was wearing simple jeans and a flannel top wrapped around her hips revealing an orange tank top. She was around Blake’s height but had a more strong build than Blake did. Blake looks to the young woman who holds a piercing look to Blake but Ghira stands in the middle before either of them could react. “Ms. Xiao Long, this is my daughter. She is not a threat. I am okay.” Blake looks to her father confused and then to the woman standing there. She seems less threatening at the news of Blake being his daughter and glances at Blake with an unreadable expression. Ghira looks at Blake as well and asks her kindly to put down her weapon. Blake, unsure, put Gambol Shroud back into its sheath and the room fell silent. When no one said anything, Ghira spoke up to ease the tension in the room. 

“Blake, this is Yang Xiao Long, she has been the kind person taking care of me after the Beowulf attack.”

“Beowulf,” Blake looked at her father alarmed, seeing the marks over his body and the bandages over his arms. In her excitement, she didn’t notice his injuries are the sloppy care that was done to heal said injuries. “Are you okay?” Ghira chuckles and comforts Blake’s now conscious fears.

“Yes, I am alright.”

“We have to get you home where it’s safe.” 

“No,” the woman, by the name of Yang, spoke.

“Excuse me?” Blake stepped in front of her father and saw Yang’s features shift to a guilty appearance.

“I need your father here. It’s important.”

“He needs to be home with his family,” Blake’s ears twitch with agitation. Ghira places a heavy hand on Blake’s shoulder.

“She is right, Blake. I need to be here. I-”

“You’re injured,” Blake cries. “I am not leaving without you.”

“With all due respect, I need your father here. He will be taken care of you don’t have to worry.”

“And why would you need him here?”

“I need a member of the White Fang to help me with…,” the woman pauses and doesn’t finish the sentence seeming to be at a loss for words. “She has to leave,” Yang looks to Ghira for help but Blake will not give way. 

“We both go or I stay here.”

“I can’t have both of you!” Blake could see that Yang was getting as agitated as Blake was. Both held a long glare before Ghira spoke up again.

“Blake is a White Fang member as well. She is more involved with the White Fang then I am. She can help immensely. Especially with the circumstances, you told me about, Ms. Xiao Long.” Yang seemed to think it over and looked at Blake with those eyes that looked gentle but held assertion. 

“If she stays, you have to leave Ghira. I’m sorry,” Yang seemed to place her foot down on the sentence, “I can’t have too many people here.” Blake gazed at her father who’s gold eyes seemed to look at Yang with an apology. Blake was more confused and annoyed than anything. She understands that Yang helped him but why would he risk is safety for this girl. He could easily go home and send another White Fang member to help her with whatever she needs but he seems so tied to the idea of staying. Blake could tell her father was giving in.

“Dad, go. I will take your place. I can handle it, you need to go home and be healed.” Ghira regards his daughter’s please. He wants to bargain but he knows that the decision had been made between the two girls. 

“I will go. Yang, Blake will be able to help you in your efforts.” Yang looks at her feet and Ghira hugs his daughter once more. “I love you, Sweetie. I will see you soon.” Yang calls for someone and the deed was done.


	5. Chapter 5

There was one window that led to a garden outside, a fireplace that was lit just ten minutes ago, two rugs laid about the room, one bed in the corner of the room, vanity with a mirror in another corner, two closet spaces and one door to Blake’s new room. She looked around it about a million times while trying to avoid thinking of anything but an escape outlet. She sat in the sitting area in her room that contained one of the rugs and two chairs. She sat and stared at the room that she was assigned to. Yang, her name is. Yang had taken Blake to a different room than her father’s and she was told that she will stay there until her job is done. Blake did manage to ask what that job was and Yang said something along the lines of:  
“Hopefully something successful for once.” 

Blake didn’t know that much of Yang but one thing was certain and that was she certainly wasn’t that much of a threat. Maybe Blake was underestimating her but she was not what Blake pictured when Adam said that Ghira was captured by humans. Yang was just a young girl maybe a little older than Blake. She seemed in her twenties at least. When she brought Yang to her room she was somewhat quiet. All she really did was introduce herself and tell Blake that this was her room. Besides that, nothing happened between the two. Her father did speak of Yang not being a threat and that she helped him. Blake won’t let her guard down but her father could be right.   
The situation she was in was a mystery and certainly offputting but her father wouldn’t leave her here if she were in danger. He knows that Blake can take care of herself, it must be at least a little safe. Blake didn’t really know what to think, she was conflicted on the matter at hand. Lack of information and losing her dad again left her feeling dazed. That’s why she kept looking around and taking in everything. She can’t leave. She just hoped that her dad made it home safely.

A gentle knock took Blake from her thoughts. She looked towards her door with curiosity and glances at Gambol Shroud sitting at the vanity. She assumes it’s Yang but she can’t be too sure. 

“Come in.”   
The door opens and in comes the woman who escorted her father to the airship. She was a well-built woman and carried very powerful energy to her but her soft green eyes and face made her seem less intimidating. She had her long red hair tied in a loose ponytail that dropped down to her back and she wore a simple brown shirt with black pants. She looked as if she were ready to go to bed and decided to stop by real quick. She carried Blake’s bag, the one she left with Pitch, on her shoulder. Blake waited for her to say something and the woman steps into the room and bows in front of Blake.

“I wanted to introduce myself. I am Pyrrha Nikos, I am the guard of the castle while Mr. Xiao Long is away,” Pyrrha stands up and gives a comforting smile, “I also wanted to say that I brought your father safely to the airship. He is on his way to Menagerie as we speak.” Pyrrha takes Blake’s bag and hands it over. “Your horse is also within the stables. Safe and sound. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Blake takes her bag and looks at Pyrrha perplexed. 

“No, thank you. I appreciate your kindness.”

“It was awfully brave of you to take your father’s place. Especially in a place that you're unfamiliar with.” Blake gives Pyrrha a look and almost instantly Pyrrha raises her hands. “Not that that is wrong! The Xiao Long family is very kind and loving. I admit I haven’t been here for very long compared to the others. Only eight months I’d say. Everyone else has been here much longer. I was hired by Mr. Xiao Long to watch over his daughters. Yang and Ruby.”  
‘Yang has a sister?’ Is all that Blake could think. Pyrrha was being very kind much to Blake’s surprise but she genuinely appreciated her checking with her on her father’s safety. 

“Thank you again. I’m glad my father made it safely.”

“I could tell you care a lot about him. He talked about you when he first arrived here. He was like you, skittish, but we made sure he was settled nicely especially Ruby. She probably talked to him more than he probably cared for. He seemed nice, very rational, a good father.” Blake smiles and nods at Pyrrha’s words. 

“Can you-”

“Hm?”

“Can you tell me more about, Yang? Why does she need a White Fang member here?” Pyrrha bit her bottom lip in thought and then shook her head.

“I’m afraid I can’t help with that. Not that I don’t want to but I don’t know all that much of what happened. What I do know I am not sure I can share. I can, however, tell you that Yang is a very nice young woman. She is quite funny and more playful than she seems. I understand your first meeting wasn’t so flattering to her but she is a very bubbly person. She can be a bit stubborn as well. She even has some anger issues, I’ve seen my fair shares of temper tantrums from her but, again, that’s rare. I hope you are willing to give her and all of us a chance. I promise we are not here to harm.” 

“I just really want to know why I’m here? Why my father was here? What she wants?”

“I can’t answer those. Maybe Yang can during dinner. I’m sure it will start soon.” Almost as if on cue, another voice echoes through the hallway. Blake and Pyrrha both look towards the door after hearing another voice, out of breath, come to the frame. He was a young man with dirty blonde hair and glimmering blue eyes. He placed a gloved hand to the frame, takin in deep breaths and looks up to the girls in the room with a cheesy smile. He clears his throat and states, “Ladies, dinner is ready.” 

“I think I’ll skip dinner.” Both heads turn her way.

“Oh! Chef Ren and Nora make really good food! Trust me, I may or may not taste test food often and uh-... not to spoil but we’re having spaghetti tonight. Not saying what kind of pasta though. You have to keep them reeling.” Pyrrha chuckles to herself, face flushed a slight pink at the young man’s antics. 

“I’m just not hungry. I would rather be alone.” The young man tries to convince Blake once more but Pyrrha notices that girl’s desperate look and stands up from her place to grab Jaune by the shoulder. 

“I think we should let her rest, Jaune. She had a long night.” The man, named Jaune, sighs and moves Pyrrha’s hand gently. 

“Great, I can’t wait to hear an earful from Weiss.” Jaune groans and leaves the room. Pyrrha shakes her head and places a hand on the doorknob.

“Give us a chance, Blake. I hope you have a good night’s rest.” With that Pyrrha closed the door and Blake is left alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight language in this chapter

“I am going to keep it brief. I don’t think Chief Ghira made it. There were many of them, hunters, and with each one they brought weapons. Sienna couldn’t hold out on her own and even I struggled with them. Ghira may have fallen as well but that doesn’t mean we won’t fight back.”  
Every White Fang member in Menagerie listened to Adam’s speech with malicious intent. Each and every one filled with anger and hoping for vengeance to the fallen leaders. Not a single man or woman was willing to let go of that pure hatred. “The plan is simple. We go to the location I went, track down the hunters and kill them all. Fighting violence with violence. This will only be the beginning as well. I feel we have been too soft on the villains that hurt us.” The group seemed to nod in agreement, Ilia being one of them. She listened to Adam’s speech but also kept Blake in mind.  
The look on Blake’s face when she found out her father was taken was soul crushing. To see this girl that Ilia always admired and cherished so hurt angered Ilia even more. Nevermind that Ghira was also a father figure in Ilia’s life, when her parents perished in the mines, Blake could have gone through the same thing Ilia did. She wouldn’t let that happen. Not to Blake. Not to anyone. Not anymore. Adam was right in every single way, the niceties needed to stop. 

“With Sienna gone and Ghira possible gone as well, I am going to stand in. I ask that you all support me in my efforts as the new leader of the White Fang. I will be sure to carry this movement through its completion, maybe even past that. The Faunus race will no longer be seen as second class citizens. We will no longer be discriminated against. We will be the ones in control. Humans will be the new second class. We will triumph... starting now.” He waits quietly as every member cheers and chants. Adam smirks at the reaction realizing his plan, his long-awaited award, was finally coming to fruition. He was going to change everything and he couldn’t wait to get started. Adam calms the room down with a raised hand. “Starting tomorrow…”

The entrance to the hideout opens abruptly and every member turns their head to see a young reptilian Faunus standing in the door taking in deep breaths. They place both their hands on their knees and finally look up to all the White Fang with a thrilled expression.  
“It’s Chief Ghira! He returned and he’s alive!” The room remained quiet for a few seconds before one of the members spoke up.  
“He’s alive?”  
Everyone in the room had the same reaction as the one member. Shock, happiness, relief, everyone except for Adam. Even Ilia smiled and teared up a little behind her mask. The anger that was filling the room just a minute ago seemed to have been forgotten and lifted off their shoulders. Everyone discussed among themselves the news, the relief of Ghira being okay.  
Adam, on the other hand, wanted to scream but knew it was for the best he didn’t. His mind raced with many thoughts and questions but he only spoke out one.  
“Where is Ghira?”

“He returned to his home! They sent a nurse to heal him.”

“I will go to speak with him on what happened. After, we will discuss plans.”  
Everyone agreed and Adam walked out of the hideout hearing the exciting clamor coming from the small building. He gripped the sword at his side and continued at a quick pace to get to the Belladonna household. He needed to shut Ghira up. If Ghira were to spill about what Adam did, the attack that he staged. Adam remembers that Sienna was easy to take out, he remembers he caught her by surprise. Sliced her when she wasn’t even looking but Ghira was a challenge. He noticed the attack much to Adam’s frustrations. They brawled for a while; the older man even managed to get a good attack on Adam’s shoulder which still ached. Ghira shouldn’t be alive; Adam knew that Beowulf was nearing the area. How the hell did he return home? How is he able to sleep in the same bed he slept in? Adam needed to know how ‘aware’ Ghira was of the situation. He needed to get there quick before Ghira ruined everything. Adam feared that Ghira already told Blake everything.

Adam made it through markets and streets to reach the Belladonna household. Guards stood outside and Adam knew they were going to cause trouble before he even stepped two feet near. One guard stopped him by the first step.  
“Chief is not allowing any visitors to see him at this time.”

“I need to speak with Ghira this instant.”

“Don’t cause problems, Adam. We are doing our job. There are no visitors until the Chief is better.”

Adam had it. No patience or time, the tight grip he had on his sword strengthened and before he unsheathed his weapon Kali walked to the front door. She pushed open the door and looked to see what the commotion was. She saw Adam waiting at the front step with the two guards blocking his way. 

“Adam?”

“Mrs. Belladonna, I wanted to know how the Chief was. I heard he was hurt,” Adam put on his best innocent voice. Maybe Kali would be able to sway the guards' minds. Kali looks at him with generous eyes and Adam internally sighs in relief. 

“Let him in.”

“But-”

“It’s alright. We have a lot to talk about. Come on, Adam. Ghira will most likely want to speak with you.”  
Adam did as he was told and followed Kali inside their houses. She paced to the stairs that led up to the Belladonna rooms. Adam had only been in the Belladonna house once but he remembered where most of the rooms were located. Kali waited for Adam at the bottom of the steps.  
“Ghira is badly injured. Scars and scrapes all over him. His side has the most damage. He hasn’t said much since he got home. But Blake…” Adam waited for Kali to continue extremely relieved that Ghira hadn’t told Kali about what he has done. “Blake was taken. By the humans that Ghira was with. He said she took his place in order for him to get home. I shouldn’t have let her go, I saw her packing and I knew she would be okay but now… I am so worried.” Adam placed a hand on Kali’s back.

“I promise you, Mrs. Belladonna I will get Blake back. I won't let her get hurt. I need to speak with Ghira in order to do that.” Kali gives a half smile to Adam before she continues up the stairs and Adam follows her. She went into one room and there laying on the bed was Ghira. He sat upright while a nurse treated his wounds. Ghira didn’t move his head to the door but kept his eyes locked to the ceiling as if trying to focus or remember something. Either way, he wasn’t exactly concentrating on what was happening in front of him. 

“Ghira. Adam is here.” Kali waves the nurse to leave and she does. After she left, only the three of them stood in the room but at the mention of Adam Ghira shifted his focus from the ceiling to the boy. His eyebrows furrowed and eyes glared straight through Adam.

“You piece of shit!” Ghira spat getting up from the bed to grab the young man. Kali panics and presses her hands to Ghira’s chest to stop him from whatever he planned to do.

“Ghira!”

“That bastard killed Sienna! I watched him do it! Then he attacked me and left me for dead!” Kali looked at Adam with pure shock. Ghira gently moves his wife to the side and steps in front of Adam, towering over him with his height and strength. “I knew you were no good from the start. You will pay for your crimes. I will make sure everyone knows and you are locked away for good. You won't get away with it!” 

Adam could only smile. That smile angered Ghira more and he went to swing a fist to his snarky face. Adam dodged instantly and stood further away from Ghira, a hand still placed on the hilt of his sword.  
“I don’t think so, Chief,” Adam emphasized ‘chief’ in a mocking tone, “Everyone may know you are alive but they don’t know the whole story. I will make sure everyone will hear it though. A group on Patch attacked you. How seriously injured you are and how I am going to raid the island until I find Blake. For your safety Chief, I will make sure a group of White Fang members will watch over your entire home. Don’t worry. They will make sure you have plenty of time to heal until I get back.”

“What is wrong with you? What do you get out of this Adam?” 

“What I always wanted. What I always deserved.” Ghira tries one more time to swing at Adam in his rage but Adam kicks him back. The kick pushes Ghira against a dresser and he cries out in pain as his side collides with it. Kali looks around the room as the men start getting more violent. She grabs a book from the bookshelf in their room and approaches Adam slowly without him noticing. “I deserve to be leading the White Fang. I will be able to put a stop to the pain. Your ways never worked. They never would have solved anything.”

“My ways gave us our freedoms.”

“Yeah, and look how well that turned out.” Adam hears Kali as she inches closer. Kali swings the book to Adam’s head but he slips past her before she can land a blow. He unsheathes his sword and points it at Kali’s back. She freezes in her spot and begrudgingly drops the book to the floor. “I’m sorry to do this to you Mrs. Belladonna but I’m afraid you have your husband to worry about.”

“You’re sick Adam. To turn against your own for power,” Kali lets out her disturbance with the whole situation, “We thought you cared about our cause and Blake! How could you do this to us?”

“Trust me, in due time you will see this is for the best and don’t you worry. I will get Blake back to safety and I will run the White Fang. All is in good hands.”


	7. Chapter 7

Blake walked out of her room around 10 pm. It had only been about two hours after Pyrrha left her alone in her room. Blake didn’t do much but regret not taking the dinner option she was offered. She was starving and her bag was only really filled with small treats. She had an apple and that didn’t really do much to fill her hunger. The idea of having a warm meal sounded so nice, she snuck out of her room hoping everyone was asleep by now. She carefully stepped around her new home for the time being looking around. The house was very beautiful and quite homey for a castle. Most of the time castle have fancy and fragile objects littered everywhere but not this one. Mostly just pictures and comfortable rugs filled the castle. It’s small details but it made the tower feel more like comforting. Blake wondered why Mr. Xiao Long decided to live out here in Patch. Maybe the man likes his privacy. Blake walks down the steps and sees the dining door slightly ajar with light reflecting on the wood floors of the foyer. Blake could hear talking from inside; multiple voices at once. There were more people here then she originally thought. Blake places her back against the Jared dining room door and listens carefully to the conversation inside. 

“... rude but I am just a little disappointed at the wasted food.” The voice was quiet and quite low, Blake assumed it was a man speaking.

“Ren! It’s not going to waste! I am eating the extras! Give me the ladle! I am going in.”

“Nora! No! Last time you overate and got sick!”

“It was worth it!” 

Well, Blake learned two different people. Nora was going to be the ecstatic voice, slightly pitched. The lower one must be Ren. 

“Well if you ask me,” another voice chimed in, “she was being petty, rude even. Ren spends a long time making dinner and then she doesn’t even show.” She was obviously talking about Blake. The voice seemed more condescending? If Blake could place a word on it that was what she would say. “All in all this was probably the worst day of my life. First, YOU go out and get yourself hurt saving a random stranger. Then this random stranger’s daughter shows and now we have another mouth to feed. An ungrateful mouth at that! I can’t believe it. And stop moving! I am trying to help!”

“But you’re being rough!” A high pitched voice argues against the more condescending one. “And I heard his cries from the garden. I couldn’t leave him even if it means I get hurt. I won't let someone die.”

“Well how noble of you,” the condescending voice answered sarcastically. “Your nobility nearly got you killed and brought an unwanted guest. You sure did it this time, Ruby.” Ruby. Blake remembered that name. Pyrrha brought her up. Yang’s sister. Did she save her father’s life?

“You know,” a gentle voice speaks, a young boy’s voice, it seemed filled with melancholy, “It feels like the curse's effect is getting even more difficult to manage.” 

‘Curse?’ Blake thought to herself. The room remained silent for a moment before the high pitched voice, Blake now placed as Ruby, spoke again.

“Well, we will figure it out! Don’t worry! Yang has been working super hard and the problem will be solved. The new girl here may be able to help Yang! Who knows, but I do know that we will be okay. All of us. We made it this long! How long can forever be, huh?” Her attempt to lighten the mood didn’t seem to really work.

“For an eternity it sure seems like we’re running out of time.” The condescending one seemed to say what the room was thinking. No one spoke after that. Blake could hear shuffling to pick up dishes and the movement of scissors cutting something but no more words. Blake figured now wasn’t the best time to get food. She goes to walk back to her room but slightly trips on a small bulge in the rug. She presses her hands to the door to stop herself from falling and the door closes ever so slightly.

“Hello?”

‘Oh no,’ Blake thought to herself. 

Blake decided to show herself and stepped around the door. In the room, she saw a mixture of people, people she has not seen at all. Pyrrha wasn’t there and neither was Jaune or Yang. They were all new faces.   
In the back towards the kitchen stood a young man and woman with big differences in their looks. The man was tall with long black hair in a tight ponytail, a light pink streak trailed down one side of his hair. He wore an apron over a green shirt and black pants. His eyes were a beautiful pink that shone with serenity. He seemed like a very calm and toned down young man. The girl beside him, however, had bright red hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a giant chefs hat that sat on a smaller headband and an apron as well that sat over a black t-shirt and pink pants with hearts all over it. She seemed a lot more energetic compared to the man next to her. At the dining table, there sat three other people that Blake has never met before. One was a boy who seems a lot younger than the rest. He had curly black hair and hazel colored eyes. Freckles dotted his tan skin and he wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. The other two were girls who sat next to each other. One had a shocked look glued to her pale face and icy blue eyes. She had long white hair flowing down her back and wore a short white nightgown with small pale blue dots on it. The other Blake has seen before ( in pictures around the house at least). She had dark brown hair that at the tips burned a bright red. Her eyes were silver, something Blake hadn’t seen before, and she wore a black t-shirt with a puppy on it and red pajama bottoms. 

The group sat in silence waiting for Blake to speak up but she never did. She felt embarrassed eavesdropping on their conversation. The girl with brown hair stood up from her seat, Blake sees that her arm is bandaged up from the wrist to the elbow. Blake put the pieces together on who this girl was.

“Hello! I’m Ruby!” Blake figured. “Uh, I never actually got your name.”

“Blake.”

“Ooh, I like it!” The redhead girl, who she assumes is Nora from her voice, spoke up from the kitchen door. “It’s mysterious like-... Alex!”

“Nora, Alex is a common name.” The young man with the black hair says.

“How come I don’t hear that name often then?”

“Guys,” Ruby hushed them, “We’re confusing her.” Ruby groans and looks at Blake with soft eyes before extending her arms out wide. “Welcome to the Xiao Long, uh… Rose… Braw- you know what just welcome to our home!” Ruby points to the red-headed girl. “That girl over there is Nora Valkyrie..”

“Nice to meet ya,” Nora waved at Blake enthusiastically.

“That guy over there is Lie Ren,” Ruby points to the black haired man.

“You can just call me Ren,” he bows and enters the kitchen with the dishes he was holding in his hands for a while. 

“That is Oscar,” Ruby points to the boy with freckles all over his face. He shyly smiles and waves at Blake. “This is Weiss!” Ruby looks at the girl who sat next to her. She has a slight flush on her face and she looks away from Blake and at the table.

“And uh- I’m Ruby. Again. I’m Yang’s little sister.”

“I’ve heard of you,” Blake admits and looks around the room.

“Hopefully good things! Oh-... They aren’t here but I think you met them. Pyrrha and Jaune are probably asleep by now. So what can we do for you?”

“Oh,” Blake can admit she feels shy with all the new people in the room. Especially with their very unpopular opinion of Blake. “I was hungry. It’s not that big of a deal.” The girl by the name of Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“We can get you something to eat if you’re really hungry,” Ruby smiles gently. Blake couldn’t help but see the little girl as super sweet. 

“I don’t want to burden you.”

“Oh please! It was more of a burden when you didn’t eat!” Nora calls from her spot at the kitchen door. 

“Besides,” Ren speaks as he exits the kitchen with a plate of spaghetti, “ I won’t catch Nora sneak eating behind my back, again.” Nora snorts in the background and Ren places a plate on the table.

“I suppose-...” Blake is interrupted by a dog bark. A small little black and white Welsh corgi busts into the room sniffing the air. He probably smelled the spaghetti from wherever he came from.

“Zwei!” Ruby calls for the dog and he races towards his owner with a tongue dangling out. She picks him up in her arms and rubs his head with her hand. “Do you like dogs, Blake?” 

“Not really,” Blake admits looking at the dog. He stared at her for a good bit before looking back at Ruby again.

“It’s okay. I can put Zwei away while you eat!” Ruby carries the dog out of the dining room saying hushed baby words to the dog. The dog barks again when he hears that he's a ‘good boy’. Blake awkwardly moves to her seat where her plate is located. She can’t help but feel uncomfortable knowing everyone was watching their new guest. She starts eating her meal, ignoring the looks and is shocked by the taste. Her hunger intensified on the pure smell of spaghetti alone but the taste was incredible. The pasta was soft and the sauce mixed well with the cheese that was melted on top. The small meatballs off to the side were cooked perfectly and seasoned with different spices she was so familiar with. She struggled to not scarf it all down at once.

“This is really good!”

“Thank you,” Nora smiles. Blake looks behind her and sees Nora has both her hands on her hips. “It is all thanks to my Sous Chef, Ren. My hero.” She googles at Ren leaving the room to go into the kitchen again

“Uhm, Blake,” Blake turns her attention to Oscar. He picks at the dirt underneath his short nails. “I just wanted to say that your horse is in the stables. Pyrrha found her when she brought your dad back. She’s very beautiful.” Blake smiles at Oscar in gratitude. 

“So Blake,” Blake looks at the entrance into the dining room and sees Ruby close the door behind her, “Where are you from?”

“Menagerie.”

“Ooo, never been. What’s it like there?” Ruby sits in the seat next to Weiss who looks uninterested in the conversation. 

“It’s hot. A lot of palm trees.” Blake shrugged her shoulders and started eating her meal again. 

“Don’t stop there! Tell us more!” Nora sits next to Blake with eagerness bouncing in her blue eyes. 

“Yeah! What are the people like? Do you have any good friends?” Blake never thought they would be interested in such a topic but she did talk. She spoke about her home and all the Faunus that inhabit it. She talks about where she grew up, stories of her dad and her. Stories of her mother and her fishing together. She talked about her love for books and how she would visit the bookshop almost every day to read. Blake would occasionally glance at everyone while she talked about herself. Everyone was interested, even Weiss took some interest in some of the things that Blake spoke about. Her lecture on herself went on for quite some time before she stopped herself.

“I love books. What do you usually read?” Ruby smiled at Blake from across the table. 

“A mix of things I guess. I like fiction more than nonfiction.”

Ruby hums to herself. “I read a lot of fairy tales. Stories about heroes and knights. Yang used to read them to me all the time as a child.” Ruby seems to reflect on a time she remembers fondly before looking at Blake with the softest look imaginable. “I’m glad you’re here Blake. I know the situation is weird but I think you can really help us out.” Blake looks at her half-eaten plate of spaghetti. “So, since we bombarded you with questions why don't you ask us some?”

Blake had to think. Did she really want to know anything? She didn’t want to be weird and not ask them anything. “Why are you guys here,” Blake asked no one in particular. She was curious with all the photos of maybe three people in the house. Two being Yang and Ruby and the other most likely their father, she wonders who everyone else is. 

“Well,” Nora looks at Ren who sat beside her around the time Blake started talking about her home. He was really quiet for the most part same with Oscar and Weiss. 

“Nora and I took this job to make some money. We’re trying our best to save up.”

“We’re planning on getting an apartment and living somewhere in Vale! I’m thinking tons of fluffy pillows, lots of space for friends to hang out and a really good kitchen. We’re also going to open a restaurant and serve the people. Beat out the competition and triumph over our foes.” Nora laughs dramatically.

“In theory,” Ren smiles at Nora’s antics. The two, even though extremely different, seemed like a good pair. She wonders if they're dating or if it's just unrecognizable pining. 

“I’m here because my father was a close friend to the family,” Oscar speaks up and smiles at Ruby in unspoken gratitude. “Well he wasn’t really my dad but he was an important mentor to me. He taught me everything I know. After he passed away I stayed here with the Rose - Xiao Long family ever since. I kind of keep up with the garden. I just like the garden here a lot, it’s peaceful.”

“I’m sorry about your father.” Blake couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow at the boy's loss. If it wasn't for Ruby, Blake may have had to deal with the same loss.

“Thank you, Blake, but it’s alright. I have a home and that’s what matters.”

“Awww, Oscar! I want to squeeze your sweet cheeks.” Nora squeals from her seat. Blake chuckles to herself a bit and looks at Weiss who hasn’t said a word since Blake entered the room. Ruby notices Blake looking and wraps an arm around Weiss, startling the girl. 

“Weiss is here because she is my friend!”

“That is not why I am here,” Weiss gives Ruby an irritated look and gets up from her seat. “ I am going to bed. Goodnight.” She grabs the bandages and scissors and heads for the door. Everyone says goodnight to Weiss as she leaves the dining room.

“Don’t worry, Blake she grows on you! She’s actually here to study. My dad and uncle were huntsmen and she wanted to learn how to become one. I mean things kind of changed since then but she is super nice you just have to get used to her. She’s had a bad day is all.”

“It probably didn’t help that you got yourself hurt,” Oscar points out and Ruby chuckles awkwardly.

“Well, what can you do?”

“Thank you, Ruby.” Ruby looks at Blake confused. “I heard what you said. You helped my dad in the forest. Thank you for helping him and thank you for taking care of him.” Ruby brightens up and smiles a bright smile.

“Of course! I mean…. I- Ah you’re welcome.”

Blake smiles at the girl's frantic attempts to Blake’s thanks. Ruby is so sweet and Blake can’t help but wish that if she had a sibling it would be someone like Ruby. To have someone to look after who was as generous and caring as her. Ruby was extremely pure if Blake could put a word to her. Even though Blake did like Ruby and she was starting to like the others she still had a few questions before the night ended. 

“Actually can I ask one more thing?”

“Of course,” Ruby responded. Ren and Nora started cleaning up Blake’s plate and Oscar got up from his seat as well. It was getting late.

“What does Yang want with me. Why does she need someone from the White Fang?”

“Well… I feel like she should explain it. I promise it's not bad if anything you being here is a good thing! Yang just needs someone to help her even though she probably won’t admit it. My sister is just super stubborn when it comes to helping. It’s silly but it’s Yang.” Blake looks at the table and is a little frustrated with all the secrets that are being kept from her but she can understand why. She was new and not trustworthy to them.   
“Hey, Blake. I promise you aren’t in danger and your father wasn’t either! In fact, we never really planned to have your dad here in the first place! I just happened to hear him call and I went to help. We found out he was a White Fang member from him. It was kind of a cool coincidence and uhh.. if I'm honest, you being here was very strange as. But we are glad you’re here as well! I admit, Weiss and I saw you walking around the house while we were having tea in the living room. I had a feeling you were here for Ghira. Weiss was against it and wanted to get Yang and Pyrrha but I led you to your dad's room.”

Blake gave Ruby a curious look.

“I kept making a bunch of noises to get you to go to the right place!” When Blake gave her even more of a quizzical look Ruby explained it as, “I’m quick on my feet.”   
‘So Ruby was the one making all the noise,’ Blake thought to when she heard all the noise upstairs. Oscar said his goodnight and walked out of the dining room. Nora and Ren just about finished putting everything away and Ruby even stood up from her chair ready to go to bed.

“Can I ask one last thing then?” Ruby nods to Blake’s question and Blake thinks a little before looking at Ruby seriously.

“You spoke of a curse?” Ruby looked at Blake with a blank expression. Not a smile or a twinkle in her eye. Blake even glanced at Ren and Nora in the kitchen who gave each other worrying looks. 

“Well,” Ruby started before the entrance to the dining room opened.

“I see you came to dinner after all.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially rated the fic Teen cause I figured with how the rest of the story is going there is going to be some language and violence but that's it. Thank you for your support!

Blake eyes Yang as she moves through the house with set strides. Yang took Blake to the supposed ‘West Wing,’ where they will discuss what they will be doing in Blake’s time here. She wants to ask a million questions but decides to hold it back until something urgent comes up and besides, Yang had enough questions on her own. 

“How was dinner?”

“It was good.”

“Ren and Nora always cook the best food. Not as incredible as dad’s but they definitely have some skills. Have you met everyone yet?” Yang gives Blake a warm smile. 

“I believe so. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, Oscar, Weiss, Ruby and Zwei.”

Yang laughs out loud. “Even Zwei? You met everyone in the house. Everyone except dad and our uncle. Well, welcome to our home.” Blake smiles remembering Ruby saying something similar to those words. “I feel like our introduction was kind of rough. I’m glad you decided to walk with me. I can explain things a little bit better. I didn’t want to throw a bunch of information at you right away, I was hoping dinner could help calm your nerves a bit. Now that you’ve eaten and you’ve gotten to know everybody hopefully we don’t seem like such bad people.” The house was filled with eccentric people that seemed to carry very different personalities but Blake can admit they didn’t seem like bad people. Yang seemed okay as well though she still finds her a bit aloof.  
“It’s super important that you are here. We can benefit each other,” Yang completely turns her body around and looks at Blake while walking backward, “I needed a member of the White Fang to ask what I can do to help the Faunus movement.”

“The Faunus movement? Can I ask what you know about it?.”

“ I’ve been studying these past few years since I was a young teen I’d say, the more you look into things the more you learn and I started learning about the discrimination against Faunus. If I am honest, Ruby got me really into the topic. Thanks to her I’ve been really engaged in the discussion.” Blake listened carefully to what Yang was saying. 

“So… why the interest? Did you just decide it randomly?” Yang stops in front of a simple wooden door but doesn’t open it. Blake looked back down the hall they were in, it seemed they were at the end of the West Wing. Besides the door that Yang stood at, there were only three more in that one hallway.

“Have you heard?”

“Of the curse,” Blake asks without thinking. She covers her mouth with her hand and looks at Yang with a sympathetic look. She figured that was supposed to be a secret. Yang just chuckles, “I’d figure you would hear about that. Ruby probably brought up?”

“I think Oscar did.” Blake didn’t mention she was eavesdropping on a conversation. “The curse? Like in an actual curse with magic?”

“Yep,” Yang holds on to the doorknob still not willing to open that door, “Have you heard of the tale The Enchantress?” Blake nodded her head. A short fable story she was told as a kid. Most kids were probably told that story. It was a pretty good “Don’t do bad things” kind of message for the kids. “Well, it’s complicated but my family knew a man by the name of Ozpin. He was an okay guy. Actually, he was Oscar’s mentor.”

“Oscar’s dad? The one that passed away?” Yang nodded her head sadly; her eyes filled with remorse.

“He wasn’t perfect but he looked out for us. All of us. I originally heard the Enchantress story from him. He lived through that story believe or not. He was the knight that saved her. The Enchantress...her name is Salem. She is the reason Grimm are around Remnant today. I know it sounds ridiculous but it’s true. She is the one that placed a curse on all of us in the house. Poor Zwei suffers from the curse even.”

“Why would she curse you though?”

“Our mom, her name was Summer, she helped Ozpin fight Salem. They both died trying. I’m guessing Salem heard of us and figured she would get us out of the way. Make sure that we could never reach her.” Blake looked at the carpeted floor with a pang of guilt in her heart. Her ears flatten to her head ever so slightly.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine.” 

“That’s why I’ve been working so hard. I need to take care of the family and our friends,” Yang looks at Blake with a determined glint to her expressions. “I will do anything to make sure that everybody is safe. No one deserves to live in this cursed fate.”

“May I ask what the curse is?”

“You won’t be affected by it.” Yang smiles to try to comfort Blake’s subconscious worries. “It only affects the people who were in this house originally when she did it. Pyrrha isn’t affected by the curse even.”

“But everyone else is?”

“Yeah. Everyone else is.” Yang finally turns the doorknob and opens the room door. Inside was a few furniture pieces and a piano in the corner. Yang turns the lights on in the room before continuing her speech.“The curse is simple. If we leave the house we are cursed to suffer the same fate as her. The fate of turning in to our worst selves.” Yang untied the flannel wrapped around her waist and goes to move the hem of her shirt up for Blake to see black caking the surface of Yang’s side. Compared to her pale skin the blackness stood out like a sore thumb. Blake looks at the spot with horror.  
“What is that?”

“If we move too far past our house,” Yang pulls her shirt back down, “we slowly take in the effects of the Grimm. It’s only affected me so far. I was the only one dumb enough to walk out really far. After what happened to me no one even dared to leave the grounds until Ruby did recently. I didn’t see anything on her but that’s what would happen.” Blake thought back to Ruby’s arm being bandaged up by Weiss. Maybe the curse did affect her but she was trying to hide it. She didn’t want to tell Yang of her theories.

“Yang that’s awful. I feel horrible that you’re going through this but I don’t understand what I have to do with it. What the Faunus movement has to do with it?” 

“Oh, yeah so,” Yang sits down in one of the chairs in the room. Blake decides to follow suit and sits in the one across from Yang. The small lamp on the table left a soft glow between the two girls. Blake takes another glance around. This room didn’t have much in it and Blake wonders what it is used for. Possibly a meeting room of some sorts, it looks like a spot where you could discuss important topics as they were about too. Yang stretches her arms above her head, shirt rising up where Blake can see the blackness that formed to Yang’s side. Blake can’t even imagine what that feels like.  
“Remember when I said I’ve been studying for a while. Well through my studies I have encountered random ways to stop the curse. All of them point to destroying Salem once and for all. Something that I don’t really know how to do and everyone who tried, well,” Yang didn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t need too. “But my sister found a pattern. She says that the Grimm show when people feel hatred, fear, anger. She feels that in order to destroy Salem we need to be able to suppress humanity’s biggest counts of hate. She believes that we all work together as Faunus and people then things will get better. She thinks that if the gap between human and Faunus were to be closed that Salem would grow weaker. That way she can be easily destroyed.”

“Your sister’s idea is sweet but-”

“I know. It lacks structure and proof that it works. I admit I never would have given it a shot but I am running out of options. Its that or the ladder and I don’t want to even think about the other option.”

“What is the other option?”

Yang looks at Blake with consideration. She debated the idea in her head and Blake waited patiently.

“Have you heard of Silver Eyed Warriors?”

“I believe so,” Blake says. She thinks on all the stories she read as a kid. She definitely heard of them before. She never went to school but figures that Silver Eyed Warriors were discussed in elementary school. Most likely as a way to make kids feel safer from the Grimm that walk amongst us. Blake has never seen someone with actual silver eyes. An image of Ruby flashes in her head at the moment and she realizes, she has silver eyes.

“Summer had silver eyes. They were the key to stopping Salem, Ozpin said. I think… Salem wouldn’t have cared about us as much if there wasn’t anything dangerous about us. If it was true that Summer’s eyes were the key to stopping Salem…”

 

“Ruby,” Blake looked at Yang for an answer to her vague question, Yang nodded.

“I made sure Ruby never heard of those stories. I made sure she never knew that’s why mom went to stop Salem. I want her to see mom like a regular hero, not someone who could have done something. I hate keeping secrets from her but I have no choice. I can’t lose Ruby too.” Blake couldn’t argue with Yang on her feelings. That was her little sister. Blake glanced at her hand that was clinging to the chair’s arm. Yang continued to talk about everything that was done to stop Salem. Yang looked through old storybooks and Ozpin's previous notes. Yang explained that the reason why Mr. Xiao Long left was because he was finding a way to break the curse as well. He taught at Signal and wanted to ask other colleagues what to do about the situation. The only effective way that Yang discovered to destroy Salem was silver eyes but she wouldn’t even consider it.  
Yang then talked about Ruby’s plan. She talked about how even though it may not work it was all Yang had left. She told Blake her purpose of being there. That she was there to give Yang some ideas on how to help. She figured if anyone knew what to do it would be an actual Faunus a part of the movement. She hoped that Yang and Blake could work together to make Ruby’s idea an actuality. Through the conversation, Blake listened without interrupting. A part of her was impressed by Yang’s focus. Something about Yang was incredible but Blake couldn’t put a word to it. For Yang to take on all this and even help others in her efforts. You think it would be selfish for her own personal gain but Blake couldn’t see that. What Yang was doing wasn’t just benefiting her but everyone. She wanted to help everyone in the house and even wanted to take on one of the most complicated conflicts in all the years' humanity walked on Remnant. It was extremely naive but admirable. Yang was open to Blake as she spoke on everything. She didn’t ignore Blake when she brought something up and she earnestly answered any questions she had. Blake was starting to like Yang the more they talked.  
Blake can admit she had no idea what Yang was going to be like. She never really favored her considering the situation they were in but that tide was changing. Yang was compassionate and open-minded. Blake told Yang the idea would most likely take years to complete that the will of one wouldn’t change everything so quickly. To Blake’s statement she responded:  
“Maybe so. It doesn’t hurt to put in some work though, right?” The conversation came to an abrupt stop when screaming was heard from across the castle. The booming voices carried very far.

“RUBY, YOU DUNCE!”

“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? YOU BURNED IT!”

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW CURTAINS WERE FLAMMABLE?”

“WHAT- THEY HAVE ALWAYS BEEN FLAMMABLE WHAT-” 

The yelling continued on and Blake eyed Yang who groaned loudly. She got up from her chair, stretching once more before heading for the door.  
“Sister duties,” Yang smiles at Blake, “Wait for me. I’ll be back.” Yang closes the door behind her and Blake sat in a room by herself. She didn’t mind it though as Blake could take the time to think about everything that has happened so far. She got up from her chair and started pacing about the room. She truly admired Yang’s conviction. It filled Blake with slight hope she hadn’t felt in a long time. Yang was one human girl, one that never gets to leave her house, but knowing that one human is willing to listen for once. Blake smiles with jolly filling her veins. She likes everyone here, they were all so kind and welcoming. Considering her expectations, they truly surprised her.  
Blake leaves the room and looks around the hallway of the West Wing. Yang was nowhere to be seen, she must have gone downstairs. It might be rude but if Blake is quick enough she can look around the wing to see what else there is. After all, she was in a castle, it would be interesting to see what else there could be. She looks inside one room which was just a giant empty space with door leading to a balcony on the outside. Giant windows wrapped around the room and the moonlight shown through to awaken the sleeping wood floors. Furniture was piled to only one corner of the room and a small broom sat up against one of the giant windows. No one had been there in a while, Blake assumed. It looked like it could be a ballroom or an event space. The thought led Blake to think if anybody in the house knew how to dance. She pictures the idea of Yang dancing along with Ruby in the room as kids. The idea made her smile and she shut the door behind her as she leaves the room. She looks to one that sat across from the conference room she was originally in.  
This room was incredibly more crowded. The room was filled with books thrown about everywhere and even some furniture turned over. Blake, curious, stepped into the room and looked around. Everything about the room gave Blake a bad vibe. It was so chaotic and dark the only light source coming from the one window. She picks up a book thrown on the floor and reads the title of it. It was a fairy tale that Blake was familiar with, The Man with Two Souls. Blake picks the book up in her hands wondering why Yang has it. Uninterested, she looks around the room to see what else she could find. She looks up and sees an old portrait hanging on a wall above a small table top. She was able to pinpoint Yang as the small girl with bright blonde hair tied in purple ribbons. She smiles brightly in the portrait sitting on a man’s lap. She holds a small stuffed animal in her hand. The other two people present were adults. One of them looked like yang, blonde hair but blue eyes instead of purple. He had a small stubble forming and a sweet smile stretched on his lips. He wore a vest and cargo shorts which is an interesting choice, to say the least. Yang sat on his lap and he had his hands wrapped around her as if she would fall if he let her go. The other person stood out amongst the other two. The moonlight to their sunlight. She had long black hair and red eyes that burned a hole into you. More upset compared to the rest of the family.  
'Is that Summer?' Blake looked at the painting closely trying to find any similarities between her and Ruby. She didn't see many but a similar skin tone, nothing besides that. The man must of been Mr. Xiao Long and the other was someone Blake didn't know. Ruby wasn’t in the picture so it must have been before she was born. Blake glanced around and saw more picture frames around the room. One with a man who looked familiar to the woman in the portrait giant portrait. Little Yang and Ruby hung from his arms. Even more photos of Yang and Ruby were sitting around the room, probably the only things left unscathed in the rest of the room’s destruction. Blake smiles at the photo with Yang smiling for her 10th birthday. She seems so happy and excited to blow out the candles on the cake. Ruby's head is propped on the table gazing at the cake with hungry eyes. It makes Blake think when all this happened. How old was Yang when the curse was placed? How old was she when she had the 'scar' happen to her?  
After glancing around the room it was pretty obvious that most of the pictures were just of Ruby and Yang. It might be Mr. Xiao Long’s study. It warms Blake’s heart to see pictures of his daughters all over his study. Blake still held The Man with Two Souls in her hands and opens it to a random page. The book was filled with scribbles and aggressive scratches filling the sides of the page. Blake furrowed her brows in confusion and flipped to the next page. The picture of a man looking into a mirror, his reflection being a whole new person had writings all over it.

‘Please give me something’

‘Reflection? Is that too easy?’

‘Why did you leave?’

She flipped through more pages, sitting her butt on the messy desk. Each page had writings on it and others were just torn out completely. Blake thought to herself and searched the desk for other books. She found the missing pages of The Man with Two Souls that were crumpled up on the desk. She found The Enchantress on the desk flipped upside down. Blake picks it up and starts from page 1. There were barely any pages left in the books; Torn to pieces, aggressive scribbles, bent pages, even the binding was thoroughly worked through. Blake looks around the room once more and starts taking into account the overturned furniture. 

‘I’ve seen my fair share of temper tantrums from her,’ Pyrrha had said. Was this Yang? Everything that was wrecked? All the harsh wordings? Blake figures Yang was just frustrated but she had that feeling once more. That feeling she had when Adam said her father was taken, something was off. Something felt wrong.

“Good to see you made yourself comfortable,” an annoyed voice called from the door and Blake looked frantically to see Yang standing at the entrance with arms crossed. 

“Yang.”

“What part of ‘Wait for me’ confused you?” Yang was rightfully angry and Blake felt slight guilt for intruding. 

“I’m sorry,” Blake started but Yang raised a hand to stop her from continuing. 

“Just leave. You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“Wait, what is all of this?”

“That’s none of your business. Leave.” Blake couldn’t tell if it was the lack of lighting but Yang’s eyes seemed darker. Not the soft lilacs they were once before but something a lot deeper. 

“Is this where you’ve been doing your research?” Blake wanted an answer. Her intuition was telling her something was off about this room. Yang’s reaction made it seem like she was hiding something from Blake as well. She thought Yang was being open but now she wasn’t so sure. 

“Blake,” Yang scolded her as if she were a pest, “I said leave.”

“I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just looking around.”

“That doesn’t mean you can go anywhere you, please. This isn’t your place of stay.” 

“I understand that. I didn’t mean harm by it.”

“It doesn’t matter you already did. I said Leave.” Yang’s last leave had force in it. Yang was hiding something and she was extremely upset with Blake being in this room. There was something in here Blake wasn’t meant to see. That or the room was meant to be ignored.

“Yang, you said you wanted to work together just tell me what’s all this,” Blake lifts up The Enchantress in her hands. Yang snatched the book out of Blake’s hand and she realized how close Yang got since she found Blake. Blake was right as well, her eyes were darker, in fact, a different color. They showed red and Yang’s face was twisted in frustration. 

“It’s none of your concern. If I wanted your help on my study habits I would have asked but I didn’t. I will say it only once more. Get out.” Blake looked into Yang’s eyes with apprehension. Something was really off and Blake didn’t feel comfortable in the room. 

“Fine.” Blake leaves the room at a quick pace, leaving the door open as she raced down the hallway. Blake needed to leave, take a break, and she knew no one would go after her. They couldn’t even if they wanted too. As Blake ran the rest of the way she noticed Ruby on the steps leading to the foyer. She didn’t know the house enough to go a different way so she just dashed. Blake ran by Ruby as fast as she could. As she did she heard Ruby shout her name in confusion. 

“Blake, what’s wrong?” Blake ignored her and dashed out the front door. 

“The stables,” Blake looked around and circled the castle to find stables. There she saw Pitch waiting. Quickly grabbing the saddle she hops on and rides Pitch out. Where? Who knows but certainly somewhere else.


	9. Chapter 9

The night air felt cool on Blake’s skin as she rested against a tree. Pitch whinnied and glanced around the forest area with curiosity at the new location. Blake wasn’t sure where they were but it was far enough no one would find her. Blake sat at the trunk of the tree, head leaned back against the rough bark with her thoughts racing around her head. One thing she felt was guilt for not talking to Ruby before she left. The poor girl just wanted to make sure Blake was okay, she’s probably in the castle worried. She didn’t want to admit it, but Blake felt extremely upset with what happened with Yang. The girl was right, it wasn’t in Blake’s best interest to sneak around. She knew that deep down it wasn’t a good idea. Yet she was still upset with Yang. With the way she looked at Blake as if she was some annoyance. A pest. It pissed Blake off the more and more she thought of it. Yang could have explained it to Blake. Blake was willing to give her service to Yang, to help and this is the thanks she gets? She doesn’t have to be here. The White Fang and faunus race could survive without. She didn’t need Yang and she didn’t need anyone there. She had a family. She had a home.

‘I can take Pitch and leave them all here to rot.’  
As soon as the thought hit Blake’s head she outwardly gasped.   
‘Wait- no.’ Blake got up from where she sat at the base of the tree and started pacing again. ‘That was awful I shouldn’t have said that.’ Blake stopped in her tracks and looked at Pitch who was staring at her. She felt the sting of guilt again. They have been kind to her when they could have been hateful. Yang had a right to be mad. Blake took her hands and rubbed them over her face in an effort to relieve the emotional turmoil she was in. This night had been rough, in fact, the whole day had been rough. Her father is gone, the ride there, taking her father's place, the confusion, the introductions, the hunger, dogs, and Yang. So much has happened, Blake started wondering if she was losing it. She starts tearing up thinking about home and how much she missed the palm trees, the smell of fish freshly cooked in the market, her father’s tight hugs, the tea that her mom makes when Blake is upset, her mom...

“I wish mom were here,” Blake said out loud to no one. Her mother would know what to do. She would comfort Blake. Give her tea and tell her no matter what she did she was loved. She was loved. Blake just let the tears go. She stood in the middle of a forest and sobbed into her arms, the jacket she wore reminding her more of Menagerie. Reminding her of Sun and Neptune’s stand. Reminded her of Tukson’s shop. Blake ached and could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Only her cat ears were able to note the other noises that surrounded her. She stopped sobbing for a second, wiping away the tears and looked behind her to see Pitch look around unsteady. She seemed Paranoid about something coming near them. The horse tilted her head left and right searching for the culprit of her panic. Blake calms herself and looks around the forest for any signs of anything. Hot tears still cloud her vision but she tries to remain focused on the noises. A guttural noise rose from the trees and Blake found the source to her left. A black figure forms from the shadows, another one behind it. They wore bone like masks with red markings painted on their heads. Bones and spikes protrude out of their limbs and backs; claws at a long length. The creature eyes searing with red. Beowolf. Pitch whinnies and pulls from the branch her strap was wrapped around. Blake stood frozen as they inched closer to her. 

She left Gambol Shroud at the house and had nothing on her. Blake slowly moves as the Beowolf watch her carefully with hunger in their eyes. She grabs Pitch’s strap in a slow motion watching the beast inch closer. In a quick motion, she jumps on Pitch and kicks at the horse's side. Pitch didn’t think twice before dashing through the trees away from the threat before them. Blake could hear the guttural roars get closer even as Pitch moves swift through the trees. She begs Pitch to move faster. Her ears pick up more commotion and she turns her head to see that the two Beowolf has now gained another. They weren’t letting up on Blake either. They kept in speed and would grow faster by the second. Blake felt her heart sink at the sight of them. She had to do something. Had to find a way to protect herself. She looks away from the Grimm only to see a drop a few feet away. Pitch wasn’t slowing down from her panic.  
“Pitch!” Blake pulls at the reigns and the horse turns fast with Blake’s motion. Before she can stop it, Pitch collapses on her side taking Blake down with her. The two sit near the edge of the drop and Blake takes in note that she is at the edge of the island. She doesn’t know how far away the castle is but she knows she isn’t going to be able to get help from her location. Blake lifts herself up and tries to push Pitch up. “Come on. Come on.” One of the Beowolf jump out of a bush and inch closer to Blake, another from the other side. She was surrounded by the Grimm who only had one intent. She picks up a branch next to her and hops over Pitch to face the Grimm. She may not have her weapon but she has her semblance and that just might have to do. The Grimm inch closer and closer as Blake stands at the ready. One leaps forward and she swings the branch as hard as she can knocking the Beowolf back only a few feet. Another charge at her from the right while the third one charges at her from the front. She uses her semblance and dodges the one on the right to attack the one in the front. The Beowolf bites at Blake’s branch and rips it from her hands. Before she can get it back, one rams into her from the side. The breath is knocked out of Blake and she collapses to the ground. She attempts to get up again but she finds it harder without being able to breathe properly. Her side ached horribly and she was running out of energy. When she looks to see where her attackers are at she comes face to face with one. It snarls and lifts a claw preparing for an attack. Blake panics, wanting to use her semblance but shocked by how quick the Beowolf moved to her side. 

It swings and as it does, fire blasts between the two. Blake blocks her vision and hears the mournful cry of the Beowolf as it distances itself from Blake. She removes her arms from her eyes and notices the Beowolf’s paw missing, blown off from its arm. The attention of the creature is placed on someone else. Blake searches to find Yang, herself, standing off to the side, gauntlets wrapped around her arms. Her hair a golden flame and eyes sparked red as Blake had seen them once before. One charges for her and she swings a fist towards it, another blast leaving it. It hits the beowolf in the face and it whines on the ground from the injury. The other two go in for another attack. Blake watches as Yang holds off on her own. Anger radiating from her attacks. It wasn’t anger as Blake saw before. Yang was angry at the beast. Yang was protecting her. Blake continues to watch in amazement until one of the Grimm swings at Yang and gets a good hit in on her leg. She cries out and swings again to hit the beowolf in the side as payback.  
‘I need to help,’ Blake thought and gets up, side sore from the attack. She picks up her useless branch and races towards one of the Beowolf. She swings and bats it across the face with the branch. When it aims again, Blake rolls out of the way. Yang swings again, the gauntlet going off and hitting the beowolf with a fiery fist. It flies across the ground and gets on its feet again. Blake looked for the other that seemed to retreat a while back. The beowolf runs once more at the girls for one more attempt. Blake stands in front of Yang with the stick at the ready.

“Blake!” 

As soon as the beast came close enough to swing at her Blake created a clone, the beowolf attacks the mist of Blake’s clone and she swings from the side, hitting the beowolf clear across the face. It hits one of the creature’s eyes and it cries out in pain. Yang takes that chance and aims another fist to the beast and flings the creature across the ground once more. It didn’t get up after. Once Blake was sure the creature wasn’t going to move she took in a deep breath. Placing both hands on her knees and dropping the branch on the ground. They did it. Blake had the strongest urge to hug Yang she looks to her companion to see how she is holding up. Yang struggles to the ground, lying on her back, her left hand holding her right arm. 

“Yang!”

Blake moves over to the girl whose hair was extinguished and eyes no longer gleaming red as they were during the fight. They returned to lilacs hues and she had small tears prickling at the edge of her eyes. Blake assumed it was the leg wound that causing her so much pain but she looked closely as Yang gripped her arm tightly. Yang’s flannel sleeve covered whatever was hurting her immensely. “Yang move your hand I am going to check on it okay?’ Yang didn’t argue and moves her hand trying to take in deep breaths. Blake rolls up Yang’s sleeve to find a horrific sight. Thick black burned into Yang’s arm like tar and extended far up until her elbow as Ruby’s did. Blake glances at Yang’s leg to see if there was anything serious. The scratches through her pants showed black bubbling onto her skin. It’s like it burned into her flesh slowly. Yang yowled in pain and gripped her leg as soon as it started. Taking in deep breaths to calm herself down.

“Yang! I will get you back! I promise!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 hits!! Thank you guys so much! I appreciate all the love and support❤️🍯

“Nora! Get the bandages,” Jaune yells as he walks up the stairs with Yang’s head resting in his hands. Blake holds Yang’s legs with what strength she had left. Yang was a lot heavier than she thought she was but she was also weak and her side ached from when the beowolf rammed into her.

“Oh my God, Yang,” Nora calls from a doorway. She wore her pajamas and a sleeping mask laying over top her bright red hair. “Jaune what happened?”

“Nora! Get the bandages.” Nora nods and runs back into her room calling for Ren. Jaune struggles to keep Yang up as he reaches the final steps. “We just need to get her to her bed. I can help her then.” Blake nods and looks at Yang, whose eyes were closed. The black that formed on her arm extended all the way up to her shoulder and it looked like it wasn’t stopping. It looked so painful. Fortunately, the black on her leg didn’t move any further from the one spot she was attacked at. “Blake, in here.” Jaune lifts Yang up against him so he can open the door. 

“Wait,” Ren runs to their side and opens the door to let them in. He steps to the side as Blake helps Jaune carry Yang to her bed. They drop her gently onto the comforter and Jaune rolls up his pajama sleeves to prepare. Nora runs into the room with bandages and everyone else following behind concerned. Nora hands Jaune the bandages and he puts them off to the side. 

“I’m going to try to amplify her aura first. Ren,” Jaune looks at ren for help and he stands by Jaune’s side to help him. Blake stands at the foot of Yang’s bed and watches as Jaune’s palms glow a light gold, whatever he was doing was hopefully helping. Blake looks at Nora whose hands cover her mouth, shock radiating from her expression. 

“You,” a voice bursts through the intense quiet. Blake looks behind her to see Weiss glaring daggers at her. “What have you done?”

“Weiss,” Ruby tries to stop her friend. Blake could see Ruby wasn’t so focused on Weiss as she was Yang.

“You’re here for one night, not even that, a few hours and already things are a disaster! It’s not even tomorrow yet! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Blake tries to explain but Weiss doesn’t give her a chance.

“You didn’t mean too? Good on you! Thanks to your carelessness both you and Yang are injured!”

Jaune looks up from his focused work. “Blake, are you injured?”   
Blake shakes away his help.  
“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Weiss shouts, “You have been causing so much trouble since you got here!”

“No, she hasn’t Weiss just calm down,” Ruby begs. 

“I won't! You break into our home, eavesdrop on our conversation, violating restrictions and now Yang is hurt! Ruby, you can't seriously be okay with all that’s happened!”

“I’m worried about Yang right now, Weiss. I won’t worry about it now,” Ruby glances at Weiss with a flash of irritation before looking at Yang with concern filling her dull gray eyes. Blake felt that pang of guilt once more, Ruby sure does tug at the heart. Blake glances at Weiss to see if the girl will say anything else but she seems at a loss for words. She seems to upset and distraught that she can’t even yell anymore. The guilt just worsened.

“What’s going on,” Pyrrha walks into the room wiping away sleep from her eyes. She must have been woken up from the yelling. “Yang!” 

“Pyrrha, help Blake she’s injured,” Jaune asks continuing to heal Yang’s aura that now glower a strong amber color. Blake looks in between Jaune and Pyrrha. 

“No, I’m fine. I’m just winded.”

“What happened,” Pyrrha looks at Blake for an explanation.

“I ran off and I shouldn’t have. Beowolf were in the forest and Yang protected me.” Pyrrha’s face drops. She looks horrified and watches Jaune amplify Yang’s aura with panic.

“Jaune is there anything I can do to help?” Jaune shakes his head to Pyrrha’s questions.

“It’s just her leg. Some deep scratches but I can take care of that. It’s the Grimm markings I’m worried about.” 

“There’s more,” Nora questions and Jaune nods in response.

“Her whole arm is turning. I’m just hoping it doesn’t extend any further than what it already has. The one on her side is fine and she has a new spot forming on her leg.” Blake hears muffled noises and turns to see Pyrrha leave the room. She didn’t get to ask where she was going but that probably wasn’t the best time. Blake felt awful and can see how much everyone cares for Yang. It all happened because Blake was upset.  
“Oscar?” Oscar stands on the other side of the bed to face Jaune. “Can you get water, please? Can everyone leave as well I just need to finish the job.”   
Everyone did as they were told. No one left the hallway except Oscar who went to get water. Not a single word was uttered from anyone either, waiting to hear an ‘okay’ from Jaune. It was a solid ten minutes before he left the room to say Yang was awake. Everyone returned back into the room to see Yang sitting up in her bed. Her flannel was off to the side and a bandage extended from her wrist all the way up to her shoulder. Her jeans rolled up to show that a small patch sat on her leg as well. 

“Yang,” Ruby runs over to her sister, hugging her as tight as she could. Yang uses one arm to wrap around her sister’s back. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“I tried my best. I can’t really do much,” Jaune says disappointed in himself.

“It’s alright. I just need the rest.”

“Yang, you’re arm!” Yang looks to it and makes a face that seems like she just saw it as a minor inconvenience. “Oh well, what can you do? We’re twinning I guess.” Ruby blinks processing the joke and looked at her arm which was also bandaged up. It was hidden by her sleeve but in the panic, Ruby must have moved it. “You didn’t think you would hide that from me, right?” Ruby flushes.

“Surprise?”

“Do me a favor? No more surprises,” Yang said it sarcastically but her tone was very comforting and Ruby smiles and agrees to her sister’s wish. They hug once more, this one lasting a little longer than the last. Blake felt relief consumer her knowing that Yang was okay and the sisters didn’t have a come apart about Ruby’s arm. Blake gazes around the room and notes Weiss who looks at the sisters with concern plastered on her face. 

“Yang, are you going to be okay,” Ren asks. He had two hands on each side of Nora’s shoulders. His presence seemed to calm her a little.

“Yeah, I’m going to take some pills and fall into a deep sleep. I’m going to be alright. Pain doesn’t last that long. It’s just intense once it happens. Thanks for the help.” Everyone lets out a breath the whole room seemed to be holding. “Actually, can you guys leave? I need to talk to Blake for a second.” Blake looks at Yang with surprise but no one argued, not even Weiss. Everyone left the room and Ruby shut the door behind her once everyone was gone. Blake was left with Yang and at that moment she couldn’t hold back.

“Yang, I’m so sorry.”

“No, stop. It’s not your fault.”

“It is. I shouldn’t have left.”

“Blake it’s okay,” Yang stops herself and thinks for a moment before continuing, “Well, it’s not but I understand why you did it. I got way too mad way to quickly. I would run away too if I had to deal with tantrums like that.” Yang jokes to lighten the mood but Blake still feels awful.

“Yang, thank you.” Yang looks at Blake with a certain gleam in her eye that Blake couldn’t really read.

“Of course,” Yang smiles, “I’m sorry about how I acted in the study.” Blake moves over to Yang’s bed and sits at the edge of it. The bed was bouncy and the blankets felt soft under Blake’s hand. “I’ve been working through this whole thing for so long it just irritates me that I haven’t been able to change anything. I guess it’s just hard for me to admit I need help. I’ve been the stronghold of the house. I have been working towards making sure everyone is safe. It just feels weird to have someone take on some of my problems.” Yang chuckles to herself and places a hand on her shoulder. Blake looks at Yang’s hand concerned but Yang just gently rubs it with her thumb. “Even when Pyrrha showed I was pissed. I thought dad was saying that I couldn’t handle everything. I was so mean to her at first. I’m glad she’s here though, she truly has been a help especially with making sure that nothing threatening is coming. I mean, even Ruby’s idea was a lot more helpful even if it seems far fetched. I never would have even thought of it if it weren’t for your father showing. I hate to admit it but I do need help. Even if the idea could never work, it doesn’t hurt to have the help.” Yang looks at Blake with pleading eyes. “Blake, I really am sorry for how I treated you. You were only looking around but I treated you like a hostile. I don’t know if you understand it but it just feels hopeless sometimes.”

Blake did. She knew the feeling all too well but she wonders why Yang takes on all this responsibility. Wonders why this young girl even wants to put up with all of this. Why would she not want a little bit of help? It could be pride.

“I do. I hate to say it but the White Fang is tearing itself apart at this point. Conflicting sides thinking we should act in certain ways. I always try to get my voice in but it never really seems to carry much. Every time I try it feels hopeless so I tend to just do what I am told and stay out of it. I never liked it but I never knew what else to do.” Blake looks Yang in the eyes. “I shouldn’t have intruded. Nor should I have been so prejudiced as I was. I want to help. If I can help you with something I might as well try. Even if the plan is a little fluctuate.” Both the girls smile. “Let me help, Yang. Why else would you keep me here?” Blake meant it as a joke but Yang didn’t laugh. She watched Blake carefully then outstretched a hand. Blake looks at it curiously then grasps Yang’s hand, uncertain. 

“Let’s make a deal. We help each other out and work through things together, ya? Hopefully, we can work through more than one problem that way.” Blake smiles and grips Yang’s hand.

“Deal.” At that moment, Yang smiled the brightest smile and the deed was done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short but it was a needed update! I'm uploading a longer chapter after it.

Adam thought it through. He took into account possible errors, slight setbacks, obstacles that could form, all that could go wrong and had a plan for each and every occurrence. As long as Adam kept his head, everything should have worked. Sienna, who was his biggest threat with her constant drawbacks and upper hand, now dead. Ghira, however, was an issue. An issue that could be resolved. Ghira, as strong as he can be, is soft when it comes to his family. Kali and Blake both were the keys to his future success and he had both of them in his hands. 

"Adam?" 

"Yuma.” Adam looks from where he sits in the White Fang hideout. A loyal member of the White Fang by the name of Yuma appears before Adam, his brown hair stood in its usual spiky style. His wings were hiding under the cloak he was wearing most likely to avoid detection from others. “Sit, Brother Yuma. We need to talk." Adam gets up from his chair while the other faunus sits down. He watches his leader with curiosity. "I brought you here because I can trust you to do as you're told. You're a loyal member of the White Fang, am I correct?"

"Yes. I will do anything for our cause." Yuma was a good person to use in this sort of situation. He is not above attacking or even killing other faunuses. Those who oppose our work were traitors to him and Adam knew this. He just has to find the right words to say.

"Good. Yuma, I have a confession to make." The follower listened closely feeling slight unease at his leader's presence. It was quite obvious that what Adam was going to say was going to be something serious. "I killed Sienna. Humanely of course. She was in our way the moment she stood as the leader. I wanted to make sure that nothing hindered our progress; not even our own. Do you understand, Yuma." Adam looked back to see the man nod. He brought up no questions and his face was unreadable from behind the mask. "As for Ghira, he knows. He knows and he plans on telling everyone. My time as leader of the White Fang will be no more. I sent a group of White Fang members to patrol the house. He is not allowed to leave the house under any circumstances. No one is allowed to enter the house under any circumstances. If word gets out my title will be ruined."

"What if he escapes," the faunus speaks up.

"He won't because I have leverage, Blake. She is with the humans that took care of Ghira over in Patch. He knows I will get to her before he does and I know he won’t do anything dangerous. He's a naive man but not ignorant. He knows what will happen if he does anything risky. When Blake returns, she will most likely discover my actions but she will listen to me in the end. I plan on marrying her and being the leader of the White Fang. If everything goes accordingly it should work. We will finally be able to make progress in our movement." 

"I see. How will you be sure Ms. Belladonna comes home? How will you convince Chief and Mrs. Belladonna to bend to your demands?"

"That is where you come in. You're going to Patch. In the next few days, I will have made sure I make my mark in Menagerie before we bring Blake back. I need this town on my side first so if the Belladonnas do speak out of turn no one will trust them. You will deliver a message from me. Her father is getting worse by the second and we need her here. Kill anyone who won’t let her leave. As for the Belladonnas, they will do anything to get their daughter back. They are easy to break. I won’t have an issue with that part so you leave that to me. Hearing this, are you willing to take part. You would be doing your people a great cause. Who would be a better leader than I?"

He couldn’t argue even if he wanted to. Adam had leverage and he is sure if he said ‘no’ he would be killed on the spot. Yuma thought on Adam being the leader and knew the man was capable of doing so much more than what Sienna did. The odds were in their favor...

"I'll do it. You give me the word and I'll head out to Patch."

"Goodman," Adam smiles a wicked smile and outstretches a gloved hand. Yuma gets up from his seat and shakes hands with Adam. "Trust me. I will give you a spot right beside me when this is all over." Yuma smiles at the sound of that. A reward for doing his job well done and he was officially on board. Adam starts to discuss what Yuma was to do specifically when reaching Patch and how to go about it. As they continue to discuss their plans they had someone else listening outside. Ilia stares into the room, eyes widened from where she stood outside. The conversation between the two men drowned out from her rampant thoughts on what she just heard.

Adam. 

She had to tell someone about his plans and misfortune. She had to stop him knowing that no one else would be able too. 

Blake. 

Ilia carefully walks away from her spot doing her best to not make much noise. She encompasses herself into the shadows of a nearby palm and starts running in the shadows. Adam was going to hurt Blake and ruin her for doing the right thing. Ilia wasn’t going to let it happen she decided on her run.  
‘I won’t let him hurt you.’


	12. Chapter 12

Blake stares at the white painted ceiling listening to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. It is somewhere around 10 am, which is usually late for Blake but she needed that sleep. After such a long night with many wild events that occurred. She practically knocked herself out as soon as she rests her head on the soft pillow. She let herself sleep in for a while longer until the smell of eggs wafted into her room via the crack in her window. Her stomach growls and she decides it’s probably best to wake up now. Blake sits up from bed in her makeshift pajamas given to her kindly by Yang herself. Yang's clothes were a little oversized for Blake but they were comfortable, soft, and thin. Thinking of Yang reminds Blake of what happened last night. She hopes Yang is doing much better today and that her wounds were healing quickly. Blake gets up from the bed placing both feet on the cold wood floor. She walks to the vanity where her bag is to get new clothes and notices a small folded paper resting on top of a towel and a few clothes. She picks up the note first and reads it:

Hey, don’t know if you brought clothes with you but I have some you can borrow. The pants might be a little big but it's better than being naked

-Yang

At the end of the letter, Yang drew a small winky face to the side and Blake couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face.   
'She's fine, I guess.'  
Blake did have extra clothes from her bag, however, and she decides to wear those for today. She was destined to run out since she only brought two sets of clothes but she will keep Yang’s to the side for now. Blake takes her clothes and the offered towel and leaves her room. As she steps in the hall she realizes she has no idea where the bathroom is. Never thought to ask anybody in the house about something she should have. She walks down the hall picking random rooms hopefully to find one that had a shower inside. On her fifth attempt, she found a small bathroom and sighs in relief. She closes the door behind her and takes a quick shower. After getting dressed and using the bathroom she heads downstairs following the delicious smell of eggs and what could possibly be the scent of syrup.   
When entering the dining room she saw Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora sitting at the table talking amongst each other about something. Everyone was still in their pajamas except for Pyrrha who was wearing average clothes. Behind Pyrrha rests a large spear made of red and gold colors. It must have been her weapon she used to protect the house and Blake wonders if the girl was a huntress. Pyrrha was the first to notice Blake's presence at the dining room doors.

"Hello again."

"Hello," Blake smiles cheerfully at the others hoping her smile made everyone less upset at her. Being in the room with everyone made her realize that she never truly said anything since what happened last night. She feared there might have been some tension among the group. Instead, she was met with bright smiles.

“Good morning, Blake,” Jaune smiles wide and drinks something out of a mug that had a fat blue bird printed on the front of it. 

“Blake,” Nora cheers after shoving a stack of pancakes into her mouth.

“Good morning, are you feeling better today?” Ren looks at Blake with a soft smile and a joyful gleam to his lotus colored eyes. 

“I am doing much better. I just needed rest and bed made it easier to recover.”

“I know right! It’s so comfy!” Nora takes her cup and drinks down whatever concoction was inside. Blake sits at the table besides Pyrrha who was only drinking a cup of coffee.  
“Do you want something, Blake? We have leftover pancakes and you might as well take them now because I am going to scarf them down if you don’t!” Blake glances to Ren whose nodding his head desperately. She agrees to pancakes and Ren picks up the pancake dish and rounds the table to give Blake some. 

“I have to admit I’m surprised by the kindness after what happened last night. I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused,” Blake waits as Ren places two pancakes on her plate. Jaune clears his throat gaining her attention.

“What are you talking about? Nothing was your fault.” 

“Yeah! If anything it’s a good thing you were there! I can’t imagine we would figure out Yang was gone until the morning,” Nora stretches her arms above her head, “She sure finds a way around the house without anyone noticing.” 

“Besides,” Ren walks back around the table to sit next to Nora, “If Yang wasn’t there you could have ended up worse. Everyone is safe and that’s all that matters.”

“I agree,” Pyrrha places a hand on Blake’s shoulder holding her gaze, “you shouldn’t be down on yourself. Last night was a strange night for everyone. Maybe today can be better.”   
Blake smiles at the sentiment. She was glad that no one was angry with her over last night.

“Well, I don’t know about the strangest night. Remember when Jaune was caught wearing one of Yang’s dresses,” Nora asks passing a devilish smile over to Jaune. Blake chuckles almost instantly and that led Jaune to blush.

“Nora! You said you would never bring it up again.”

“It does lead the mind to wonder what you were doing though,” Ren smiles at Jaune combing his hand through his long black hair. The pink streak nowhere to be seen in his disheveled bed head. 

“Wait, why were you wearing Yang’s dress,” Blake can’t help to ask out of curiosity.

“It doesn’t matter why. What about Nora! Remember when I caught you-”

“You remember when Jaune walked in on you naked,” Nora looks at Ren with a cheeky smile and both the men turn into blushing messes.

“Nora!” 

Pyrrha laughs as Jaune’s face reddens. The girl wipes a small tear from the corner of her and gives Jaune a sympathetic gaze.

“Jaune, you always get yourself in horrible situations.” 

“Yeah, well… at least it’s not as bad as when Oscar fell in manure,” Jaune attempts to change the conversation. Nora cackles and bangs her fist on the table.

“I remember that! Ruby fell in too after laughing at him so hard! She just pointed and laughed, lost her balance and fell almost the exact same spot he did!” Blake laughs along with the rest of the table. She can picture the young girl mocking the poor boy and falling in right after. Blake wishes she saw that in person. 

“I do believe I was there at that time,” Pyrrha smiles and places her cup down to the table, “I had to help Yang wash Ruby off because Ruby wouldn’t stop complaining. I was afraid Ruby was going to lose it.”

“So that wasn’t too long ago,” Blake asks looking to Pyrrha.

“No, not too long ago maybe a few months. Sadly, I don’t have as many fun stories to tell as the rest of you.”

“Oh don’t you worry, Pyrrha. We will get a good story out of you one day,” Nora rubs her hands together, “ Maybe even a funny nickname like the Ice Queen.” Nora emphasizes Ice Queen and snorts. 

“Ice Queen,” Blake asks confused on who that was.

“When Weiss showed to the house she was kind of a surprise. She came all the way from Atlas and knew how to use dust magic, it was the main part of her weapon when she was training to be a huntress. She tried to show off her talents, ended up icing the whole ballroom floor. It took months for the ice to melt and we had to dry it all with hair dryers. From then on out she was the Ice Queen.” Jaune laughs to himself remembering the day fondly. 

“It sure fits with her icy personality as well,” Nora’s eyes gleam with mischief, “ Blake has seen some of Weiss’s icy moments huh?” Blake feels embarrassed and pokes her fork through the syrup filled with pancakes. She barely took a bite as the others were telling their stories afraid she might choke from laughing. “ Don’t worry she will warm up to you.”

“I’m sure she feels guilty for how she reacted last night. She seemed really upset about everything,” Jaune points out and the table nods in agreement.

“Well, we all were,” Ren points out.

“ENOUGH WORRY! EVERYTHING IS FINE. BLAKE! I want to hear a story from you! Any funny stories of friends? Any good nickname stories? Ever burned a place to the ground? Give us the details,” Nora finishes her plate and reaches for another pancake to which Pyrrha steals from under the girl. Ren gives Pyrrha a thankful look behind Nora’s back. 

“Oh well I don’t really have many friends,” the table remains quiet, “I mean… not like what you guys have. Not a friend group with crazy stories. I have a few friends back in Menagerie but not many…” she sounded so pitiful.

“Well... I guess that makes me your new friend Blake.” Blake looks at Nora who has a wide grin on her face. “You and me we're going places. Can you cook?”

“The basics, nothing like how you and Ren cook.”

“Nonsense! I can teach you! You and I can bake while Ren is taking his ‘Sunday Naps’, isn’t that right Ren?” Ren colors and looks at Nora pleadingly as if she is about to embarrass him in front of the whole table. Blake watches as the two exchange a conversation almost telepathically before Nora decides to leave the man alone. The rest of breakfast was spent conversing about random topics. Blake is slightly disappointed in the lack of fun stories about Yang doing something silly. It seems everyone has done something embarrassing once in this house. The only story told was from Jaune when Yang broke a vase and tried to cover it up by gluing it back together. Supposedly this was when Yang and Ruby were younger. The only reason Jaune knew that story was because Mr. Xiao Long himself told that story to him when he first started working there. After breakfast, Nora and Ren clean up the table and talk to each other about lunch. Nora bounces beside Ren who smiles at her warmly before they enter the kitchen in order to clean the dishes.   
Blake wonders if the two are a couple. They seemed so meant for each other even though they lacked commonalities. They just brightened up with the other around and as Blake saw last night they also know how to comfort each other. Blake sighs in an almost envious thought thinking on Adam and her. She feels they were that possibly once.

“I’m going to go find Weiss,” Jaune gets up from his seat with a big smile, “ Who knows maybe I can hold a three-second conversation with her.”

“You don’t talk to Weiss often,” Blake asks.

“No. She is always busy usually with Ruby but who knows,” Jaune gives a small laugh and looks at the table. Blake wonders if Jaune likes Weiss in some way. Well, it was obvious but she wonders why.

“Just be yourself, Jaune. Everything will be fine,” Blake glances at Pyrrha whose smiling but it seems forced. Jaune nods and wishes the girls a good day before leaving the dining room in a positive attitude.

“I suppose I will go out in search again. I want to make sure no Grimm are nearby. After last night I am going to make sure nothing like that happens again.” 

“I’m sorry again about last night. You seemed really upset. Where did you go last night?”

“I went out. Checked the grounds and a little bit out further. I felt so guilty that I didn’t know what happened I just searched. I only found one Beowolf but I know there are more out there. I’m just going to search better today. It’s daylight and I have more energy within me.” 

“Thank you for all you do. You shouldn’t blame yourself for last night. You couldn’t have known.” Pyrrha gives a grateful smile.

“Thank you, Blake. The same advice to you as well. Don’t worry about last night. We’re just glad you’re okay.” Pyrrha grabs the spear from the wall and starts heading for the door. “If you want Yang she’s either asleep or outside.” 

…

Blake steps outside and the first thing she notices was how pleasantly warm it was. The wind blew just enough to make the heat of the sun so incredibly sweet. She looks around to notice the giant garden that surrounded her. Her window in her room didn’t do it much justice. It was beautiful. A mix of different types of flower patches and trees. Blake steps down the stairs to finally set foot in the area. Thin trails of cobblestone weave around the garden as a trail. Blake, with a small skip in her step, walks around the garden with intrigue. It smells sweet and seeing all the bumblebees fly around made Blake smile. She hears Ruby yelling from the side of the garden. She notes that Ruby and Weiss were standing underneath a cherry blossom tree arguing on about something. The tone seemed more teasing then actual arguing. She decides to wish Ruby a good morning and apologize to them both about what happened the night before. 

“I’m just saying have more confidence in me!”

“You nearly blinded me last time!”

“Weiss, you know that’s how it-... Blake!” Ruby races away from Weiss and hugs Blake tightly leaving the girl in a state of shock. Blake blinks away her confusion before she hugs Ruby back. “Are you okay? How are you feeling?” 

“I’m feeling much better. I just wanted to say I’m so-”

“Nope. Don’t even. Nothing to forgive so I won’t accept it.” Blake figures there was no arguing with the girl so she just lets it go

“Thank you, Ruby.” 

“Excuse me,” Weiss walks up to Blake and keeps a leveled head with her. Blake waits for a blow-up or a scolding but instead, Weiss frowns. “I just wanted to say that my behavior last night was uncalled for. I had a right to be upset,” Weiss looks to Ruby and it seems that the two planned out the speech beforehand because Ruby encourages her to continue, “but that doesn’t mean I should have called you a troublemaker without getting to know you. Please accept my formal apology.” Weiss extends a hand for Blake to shake and she shakes it with a smile. 

“Thank you and I’m sorry about last night as well.”

“Well, I’m just thankful you were there to help Yang.” The girls exchange a smile and Ruby jumps in between the two.

“I’m so excited! I just know the plan is going to work! With your help, we can destroy Salem once and for all.”

“Oh, please,” Weiss shakes her head, “you read too many fairy tales, Ruby.” The two girls argue once more and Blake can’t help but roll her amber eyes at the domestic. She looks around the backyard and notes Oscar far off outside the garden. He had a brown horse with a long black mane flowing in the wind walking beside him. Oscar looks at the horse and helps it along the outer fence. 

“HEY YANG,” Ruby calls and Blake turns her head to where Ruby addressed her voice to see Yang standing on a balcony, an arm folded over the other. The arm that was blackened was still covered in bandages. She wore her pajamas and her expression was tired as if she just woke up from a deep slumber. Her long blonde hair a mess and entangled together to the point where Blake wondered how she was going to comb through it all. She looks adorable. Yang smiles brightly and wishes to her sister a good morning. 

“What are you two arguing about now?”

“Weiss is being a non - believer again.”

“Ruby, as usual, is being overly dramatic.” The two argue once more and Blake can hear Yang chuckle from her spot. She closes her eyes and lets out a hearty laugh. As if it was a spotlight, the sun pushes through the clouds and shines on Yang’s face. It brightens her features and warms Blake with happiness. Yang looks back down and stops laughing watching the girls fight once more. She glances at Blake with peculiar eyes and takes a finger motioning for Blake to come upstairs. Blake listens, saying goodbye to the girls who didn’t hear, and heads back inside. She tries her best to navigate the house and find Yang’s room amongst a bunch of others. She was going to have to ask for a map to get around the house. She sees a similar vase of sunflowers sitting next to a door and knocks on it.  
“Come in!” Blake made a mental note to remember that the vase of sunflowers was next to Yang’s room. Blake opens the door to see Yang only wearing a pair of tan jeans and a black bra. Yang was halfway to putting her shirt on before Blake entered.

“I’m sorry!”

“You’re fine,” Yang places the shirt over top her head and pulls it down. The shirt was a simple white shirt. Yang turns around to face Blake with a bright smile. “Follow me. I have something to show you.” Yang grabs Blake gently by the wrist and drags her out of the room. They head back down a similar path to the West Wing. Specifically, the end of the hallway that led to the study and Blake felt nervous again. She hopes Yang doesn’t bring her in there. She can admit that Yang seems a lot happier this morning then she did last night. Instead of reaching the hall with the study Yang stops a little before in front of two large doors with two familiar dragons on them. 

“What’s with the dragons,” Blake asks catching Yang off guard.  
“Uh, I don’t know. This house was passed down and I guess the original owner really liked them.” Before Blake can ask any more questions, Yang imitates a trumpet sounding off and places both hands on each door handle. “Blake, may I introduce you to the best room in this house,” Yang dramatically pushes open the doors and Blake takes a look inside. A library filled to the brim with books on tall shelves. The shelves clung to the walls like ivy and in the middle of the room was a big sitting area. Two couches and a giant rug with two tables sitting together. Pillows were thrown about the room along with blankets. Two giant windows sat at the back of the room letting in the bright sunlight from outside. Blake was stunned and couldn’t find the words to express her amazement.

“Are all of these yours?”

“Well, my mom was a big storyteller. My dad likes his history and research. I, however, have a small pile of magazines under my bed but I sometimes read these.”  
Blake dashes into the room and does a double take on all the books lining the shelves. 

“This is incredible,” Blake looks at the shelves and notes one she had definitely read before. “Paradise? I loved this book growing up.” She starts searching the shelves a little more. She pulls out books she read, books she always wanted to read and redid these steps as she passed each shelf that was her height. Yang stands on the side watching with genuine joy shining across her features. 

“Ruby said you liked reading. Consider this my big apology gift for being a butt last night.” Blake smiles. She couldn’t hold back her excitement.

“Yang that’s sweet but you don’t need to apologize. If anything I owe you thanks for helping me. This… this is just magical.” Blake searches the room and even notes the high up ceiling with interest. She hears Yang mumble something under her breath but couldn’t quite hear it clearly.  
“Huh?”

“Hm? Nothing. Have you read that one?” Yang walks over and pulls a book out from the shelves. It was a black book with the image of two girls resting on a field. The title labeled across, The Tales of Saffron. 

“I have! It’s one of my favorites. I love the relationship between the two.”

“You sure have a lot of favorites,” Yang notes all the books that Blake carries in her arms, “ but same. Saffron is a total badass and I aspire to be just like her.”

“You both have similar traits that's for sure,” Blake smirks and pulls the book from Yang’s hand to see her version of it. It was brand new, the one at Tukson’s shop was old and worn out from the years it’s been there. Blake was sure she was the only one that read that book.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Yang asks teasingly.

“That you’re both too reckless and selfless for your own good.”

“Well, when a heroes duties call you don’t have time to think,” Yang stretches and cracks her back doing so. Blake just chuckles and shakes her head. “Want to know something funny about Jaune?” Blake looks to Yang waiting for a continuation. “He has like seven sisters and I only know one of them is named Saphron but spelled with a ‘ph’ and guess what else?”

“What,” Blake smiles.

 

“She’s a lesbian like Saffron as well. I joke with Jaune about it all the time and every time I do it he just hates me even more. I always say ‘But Jaune they wrote a book about your sister’ or stuff like that.” Blake shakes her head and looks at the book with genuine happiness. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your gift. You can read anything in here, nothing is off limits. Most of them collect dust anyway. Who knows you might find something helpful to our research I haven’t found yet. Maybe even some interesting stories.”

They both look at each other with wide smiles and didn’t want to look away. Blake can’t help but notice the twinkle in Yang’s eyes as they both look at each other. None of them said anything the only sound being the few birds that were chirping from outside. Blake forces herself to look away and glances around the room. “So, what’s the plan for the day.”

“Well, I figured we could go over everything I know in more detail and then just listen to what you have to say about the Faunus movement.”

“My thoughts? Not what we’ve been doing?”

“I mean that can help but I want to hear more about what you have in mind.”

“Really?”

“Yeah? Why would I not want to hear from you? You know a lot more than I do,” Yang pats a hand on Blake’s shoulder. “Come on let's go! We can go to the conference room to discuss some more!” Blake lets Yang drag her out again but can’t help but stay in her own thoughts as she’s following Yang. She finally gets to speak up. Even if it’s just with one person she gets to speak up for what she believes in. Today was a far better day. Pyrrha was right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School is almost up and I got to work!! Thank you for the patience I am going to try to upload some more later.

Blake sits at the edge of her bed watching the orange flames glow from the small fireplace. Every now and then the wood would crack in a quiet protest against the fire. As Blake stares at the warm flames she feels her eyes grow weary with drowsiness. She blinks them open not wanting to sleep yet since dinner hadn’t happened yet. It was still pretty early in the evening and Blake wonders why she is so tired after basically waking from a coma that morning. Maybe the night before was exhaustion and stress wearing her body down but tonight her mind just wants to settle.   
The conversation she had with Yang that day was productive. It was more of a history lesson then an action plan though. Yang talking about Salem and all she discovered of her, recapping what she already knew, and Blake discussing how long Faunus's had been fighting for their rights. The conversation tended to flip back and forth between the two. After a long talk, Blake remembers Jaune coming in with sandwiches and they ate together in silence. It was a peaceful silence as Blake felt now. Not much noise but it wasn’t alarming. Blake was getting used to the mansion and she could tell. Not every hallway felt like a tangled vine and every room a mystery. Blake smiles to herself thinking about how Ruby offered to draw her a map. Yang and Ruby argued over who was right about certain rooms and what would be easier for Blake to understand. Small sibling bickering took up a good portion of the day and Blake finally had a hand-drawn map of the mansion as a courtesy of the Xiao Long Rose family. Yang told Blake that she can go anywhere if she liked until dinner was ready and Blake took that time to sit in her room and do what she was doing now, staring.   
Her thoughts shift from Yang and Ruby to her family back in Menagerie. Hoping that her dad was resting and her mother was by his side. She knows they are but she can’t help but worry. Her dad was right. He always was. Blake could see what he’s been telling her for a long time that not every human was as cruel as she came to believe. Everyone in this house was an example of that. Never pointing out Blake’s faunus traits or excluding her for those reasons. It made her happy in a way that she couldn't explain. She believed deep down that her father was right but always ignored it for another viewpoint. She was just glad that at least one human listened even if it was a random girl locked far away from the rest of humanity. It was a small victory. 

A knock brings Blake from her thoughts and she drearily looks at the door. Jaune stands at the door, already opened it, and smiles a goofy smile.   
“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Blake stretches lifting her arms above her head, “just tired.”

“Well, if you’d like you can join dinner. It’s done.”

“No spoiler on what the meal tonight is?” Blake smiles and Jaune chuckles.

“Trust me. It’s good.”  
“I would love too.” 

Entering the dining room she notices Ruby, Weiss, and Oscar sitting at the table. Nora and Ren continue to place the food down as Jaune takes a seat next to Weiss. Blake decides to sit next to Oscar who grabs a spoonful of mashed potatoes from the giant bowl in the middle of the table. He looks as Blake as she sits down and offers her a spoon. She accepts it and starts filling her plate. Not long after Ren and Nora sat down as well and lively chatter fills the room. Even though Blake still felt tired the conversations woke her a little more. She glances around the table and watches as Ruby takes her fork and stabs it through the steak. She lifts the entire piece and bites at the end of it. 

“Honestly, Ruby. Have you never heard of table manners,” Weiss glares at her friend who continues to eat the steak in a savage manner. Blake glances around once more to notice that Pyrrha and Yang weren’t there. 

“Where’s Yang and Pyrrha,” Blake asks no one in particular. 

“I saw Pyrrha outside. She will probably be in soon,” Jaune comfort Blake’s worries. 

“And Yang?” 

“Sometimes she just skips dinner.” Blake looks at Ruby who pokes at her food with the fork. Blake has a feeling Yang has skipped dinner more than ‘sometimes’. 

“Hello,” Pyrrha’s voice echoes through the room and she enters with a bright smile on her face, “I was able to find all the beowolf in a close radius from the house. There aren’t that many and there doesn’t seem to be a mother around either. I expect that we soon won't even hear from them anymore.”

“Finally,” Weiss watches as Pyrrha sits next to Jaune. “If it weren’t for you we would be infested.” Pyrrha smiles at the praise and looks to Jaune who is digging into his food.  
The table abrupts in conversation once more. Back and forth banter and an occasional jab from Weiss. She tends to do that a lot. Blake doesn’t engage much this time as she just wants to eat and go to bed. She feels Oscar pull at her black robe sleeve, gifted to her from Yang, and looks to see Oscar’s hazel eyes shy away for a moment.

“I just wanted to say that your horse is doing okay. She wasn’t that hurt but I could tell she was really frightened.”

“Thank you for taking care of her. I haven’t had her for long but I worried.”

“She’s a very beautiful horse. I haven’t seen a Friesian horse before.”

“I saw you this morning with another horse. How many do you own?”

“Oh,” Oscar looks Blake in the eye, “No, they aren’t mine. They’re Yang and Ruby’s. I was taking Maroon for a walk because he hasn’t been outside much. He’s been kind of lazing around for a while. They can’t go out far because of, ya know.”

“The curse affects them too?”

“Yeah,” Oscar grimaces and turns his attention to Nora who is yelling about getting into a fight with a skunk. “It’s sad, but I take good care of them. I can’t help it I just really like animals.”

“I can tell. I feel like animals like you as well,” Oscar thinks for a moment then smiles a small yet genuine smile. 

“I guess so. Sometimes I’ll see a raven fly by and I will leave feed for it. It never eats but it always returns.” Before Blake can say anything else the dining room door opens to reveal Yang. Ruby enthusiastically lifts up her spoonful of potatoes.

“Yang! You made it to dinner!”

“Sorry, I’m late.” Yang stretches an arm behind her back then takes a seat next to Blake much to her surprise. “I made a bunch of calls,” Ren hands Yang a plate and she gasps, “Thanks, Ren!” Yang reaches over the table to grab for food. She grabs meat first than aims for the corn next.

“A bunch of calls? Does that mean you fell asleep,” Weiss mocks and Yang gives a fake laugh. 

“Ha ha, just because I fell asleep does not mean I didn’t make them.”

“Who did you call, dad?” Ruby asks with a mouth full of food. 

“Nah, I was going to wait until later but I can do it now I guess. So, Blake and I have been talking all day basically,” Blake looks at Yang at the mention of her name, “she mentioned that the faunus movement has been going on for a while with progress but not much. Do you want to tell them the rest?” Yang looks at Blake after filling her plate and starts eating. Blake looks back to the table and their keen interest on Blake.

“Well, the White Fang has gone through many changes within the past year. Some changes good and others, not so much. It gets tiring to repeat the same steps and having no real outcome to it. So the White Fang always tries new approaches. My father and I were firm believers in protest and speaking out about equal rights but Sienna…” Blake stops in her tracks at the thought of the name. With everything that happened, she forgot about Sienna, if her father was alive…  
“Did any of you see another person out in the woods?” The table looks at each other and Blake glances at Ruby who looks puzzled.

“No. I just saw your dad. Was someone else supposed to be there?”

“Sienna. She has black hair, brown skin, yellow eyes she also has a lot of striped tattoos as well... she would be pretty easy to spot. She is the leader of the White Fang but… Adam said she died.”

“Adam,” Yang has a hand under her chin while she takes in bites of steak. Blake twitches a bit at hearing Yang say Adam’s name. To think about Adam and the situation she was in now just didn’t mix well. 

“Adam, he’s...my boyfriend.” Blake hears a loud guttural noise from the table and looks to see Nora with shock on her face.

“Boyfriend! Where was this when you said you didn’t have many friends? You had a whole boyfriend!” Blake changes the conversation quick not wanting to talk more on her ‘boyfriend’.

“I guess it slipped my mind,” Blake continues to speak before Nora can let in another word, “Anyway, when Adam returned he said Sienna was killed by humans. That my dad was taken by the same group.” Blake looks to everyone for an answer. Ren, Nora, and Jaune seem confused more than anything. Blake couldn’t read Weiss’s face but she wasn’t going to say anything and Blake knew that. Pyrrha looks to Yang and Blake takes note the look on Yang’s face as well. They were both having a silent conversation with each other. Pyrrha shrugs and Yang looks at Blake swallowing the food she had in her mouth.

“I haven’t seen anyone besides your father. Not unless Ruby…”

“No. I only saw your dad, Blake. I didn’t see anyone else in the forest but when I found your dad he was surrounded by Beowolves so… I’m not sure. She could have escaped.” Ruby tried her best to make light of the situation but Blake was suffering from the information. She hasn’t thought about Sienna and her disappearance is strange, especially knowing that her father ended up here with the Rose Xiao Long family. Did… did Adam lie? If so, what really happened to Sienna?

“Blake, are you okay?” Blake notices Yang staring at her concerned and she tries to compose herself.

“Yeah, I’m just exhausted. I forgot where I stopped in my place…”

“I can finish it,” Yang smiles her warm smile to comfort Blake once more then addresses the table, “Basically, Blake believes the best approach would be a peaceful one. She thinks that if they can start interacting with more human supporters then they can integrate their way into causing more of an impact. With dad working at Signal and Uncle Qrow being who he is we can get them to start speaking up more since they get to meet some pretty big wigs out there. Of course, this is going to take time and it won't be easy. So just in case things get dicey… I have a backup plan for our situation. There are certain groups of huntsmen that are incredibly powerful and could possibly help us defeat Salem.”

“How do you know they won't fail like the last,” Weiss spoke up with curiosity as she sips from her cup.

“They’re… special?”

Blake knew what Yang was talking about. Silver eyed warriors. She didn’t want to mention it in front of Ruby. That was the plan though. Yang was going to send out a letter to her father in order to inform him on the plan of bridging the gap between human and faunus. That it would take time but with each step of equality, the more Salem would lose power. She fed off hatred and negativity, according to Yang, so the idea that a sense of peace between the two could weaken her was a start. It might make it easier for her to be thwarted but as Blake mentioned she doesn’t expect it to happen in a day but Yang was willing to take the cost. Yang also mentioned trying to find other silver-eyed warriors, assuming their mother and Ruby were not the only ones. She was going to try to get in contact with someone with silver eyes and maybe they can help them out as well. That was the backup plan. As for Blake’s part, she was going to write a letter home to Menagerie to let her father know she was alright and to come to get her. She was going to head back within the next few weeks after Yang and her sort out every tiny detail. She was desperate to send a letter as well as to ask about Sienna. Yang finished explaining the plan and everyone seemed to cheer up on having a plan.

“It’s a start,” Pyrrha encourages the two girls, “Better than where we were yesterday.”

“Extremely better,” Nora smiles, “No offense Yang but I can't wait to get out of this house!”

“Hey,” Yang smirks, “It's not that bad.”

“At least I won't have to keep sending letters to my family saying, “Don’t worry! Still training!’” Weiss rolls her eyes and sips from her cup again. 

“I hear that Weiss,” Jaune smiles, “I am actually excited to see my sisters again. That’s saying something.”

“I love the enthusiasm but don’t get too excited. We still have major details to work out. We aren’t going in blind and we need to be careful. It's outside of us now and we have to consider many other people that could be affected. Right, Blake?” Yang looks to Blake for backup and Blake nods her head trying to smile. “I’m just glad we’re getting somewhere. It's all thanks to my baby sis for the idea and Blake of course.” Blake looks at Yang surprised at the praise. Yang watches her with glittering eyes before her attention is pulled away to Jaune who asked her something. Blake watches Yang carefully, the crinkles that form at the edge of her eyes and the bounce of her shoulders when she laughs. Yang is such a pretty girl, she just has the natural charm and beauty that many people wish they had. It seems like Yang didn’t even realize how comely she was. Blake forces herself to look away and when she does she notices Weiss who has a delicate pale hand covering her mouth glancing off to her right. Her brows furrowed and relatively upset. Blake follows Weiss’ line of attention to a quiet brunette who is watching Yang with a certain disappointment in her eye. Blake wonders what upset the girl. She thought Ruby of all people would be excited but yet she was probably the saddest of them all. What happened?


	14. Chapter 14

“Oscar, that’s an awesome idea,” Ruby squeals while hugging the small boy tightly. He places a hand on Ruby’s back and rubs it in a slow-motion unsure of what to do. “I haven’t been to a picnic since I was little. We went to the pumpkin field on the other side of Patch!” Ruby’s silver eyes gleam with excitement. “We need food, a blanket, some music, and it’s sunny outside too! This is going to be awesome!” 

“Well, it would be nice if someone could help us with our picnic lunch!” Nora sings her joy and Ruby raises her hand to volunteer.

“Me! I want to bake some cookies! Weiss,” Ruby looks at Weiss who is sitting across the room. She waits for Ruby to say something with a small smile on her lips. “Don’t even think about going into the kitchen!”

“How dare you! That was one time,” Weiss, who looks insulted, places a hand on her chest. “You aren’t one to talk with how you eat all the ingredients before we even cook.” 

“On second thought,” Ren speaks up from his seat with a leg crossed over the other. His head resting in the palm of his hand with his elbow propped on the arm of the chair. “It might be best if we have someone else help. You two could handle something else.”

“I can find a good spot,” Oscar smiles, his hazel eyes glowing with elation.

“Jaune and I can find a blanket then,” Pyrrha volunteers the boy to work along with her. He doesn’t seem to mind though. 

“Blake,” Yang grabs the girls attention with a smirk plastered on his face, “you want to help me in the kitchen.” Blake agrees to help with a smile on her face. Once the plans were set everyone separated out into their individual roles. Yang and Blake follow Ren and Nora to the kitchen as Nora rapidly suggests lunch options.

“I feel like sandwiches would be fine,” Yang speaks out, “some chips on the side and Ruby’s chocolate chip cookies.” 

“We should have some fruit as well,” Ren suggests, “might be a better choice than chips. A little healthier as well.”   
Blake looks around the kitchen, being the first time she’s ever seen it and is amazed by the size. The house itself has its own fairytale of a structure but the kitchen was so modern. Clean kitchen counters, giant stoves, pans hung from racks and spices were aligned on an entire shelf of their own. Besides the door leading out to the dining room, the only other door was the door to the pantry and the door to the freezer.  
“What does everyone want on their sandwich? I know Jaune likes PB&J, Ren likes turkey and swiss…”

“Weiss and Pyrrha probably want the same as Ren,” Yang states walking to the sink to wash her hands. Blake follows suit and waits for Yang to finish up. “Ruby and I don't care what’s on ours. Oscar seems like a ham and cheese kind of guy. What about you Blake?” Yang shakes her hands off ignoring the paper towels that sit right beside the sink. 

“I personally like Tuna sandwiches.”

“Tuna? Do we have tuna?”Yang looks to Ren who is setting up a kitchen line. He has it lined up as loaves of bread, meat, cheese, and vegetables. Cutting boards lined up across the counter for everyone to work at.

“Possibly, when Nora gets back with the ingredients I’ll ask her to check.” 

“Just in case, is there any other sandwiches you like?”

“I’m okay with any kind. I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not! Tuna sandwiches are valid. Now wash those hands we have a meal to prep.” Yang, to Blake’s surprise, bumps her hip against hers and heads over to Ren. Blake watches after her with a smile and starts washing her hands. The sandwich-making assembly line made the job a lot easier. Everyone had their roles and made sandwiches one by one. Nora baked the cookies and started cutting fruit as she waited for the cookies to bake. She probably talked the entire time and every now and then someone would respond back to her rapid-fire statements. Blake at one point would tune Nora out and hum a song to herself to keep herself busy as she cuts bread into small sandwich sizes. She had a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching her as she worked but every time she would turn she would see everyone focused on their part. It must have just been nerves.   
Once sandwiches were made, Ren brought out trays and separated the sandwiches by their contents in order to make it clear which one was which. Nora still had to wait for the cookies so Ren, Blake and Yang head outside with their platters. They round the corner into the garden and notice a giant blanket laying on grass patches. The blanket has a blue and white plaid pattern repeating on its surface. Oscar sits on the blanket wearing brown shorts and a white t-shirt, a pretty good choice for a relaxing picnic. Zwei, who Blake hadn’t seen in a bit, sat next to him curled in a sleeping ball. Oscar pets the dog behind the ear until the resting pup lifts his head. His nose twitches when he smells the incoming food. With a bark, he jumps up from his buddy and runs to Blake who carries some sandwiches on her tray.  
Inhabit, Blake backs away and jumps when Zwei gets closer to her. He jumps on her legs and barks in excitement. Pawing at her jeans, tail wagging and tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
“Uhm- uh- Yang?”

“Zwei! Leave Blake alone,” Yang calls placing the sandwich tray down on the blanket. She walks over to Blake and picks the desperate dog away from her. “Sorry, he just likes you.” Blake carries the mix of sandwiches down to the blanket.

“I think he is more excited about the sandwiches than me,” Blake smiles and looks at Oscar who sits with his eyes closed and the sun shining on his freckled face.

“Eh, both sound pretty delicious.” 

“What,” Blake looks at Yang with a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Her ears twitch with amusement as she notices Yang’s look of embarrassment as well. 

“Zwei! I meant to Zwei.” The blonde places the dog down and he runs to Blake once more rubbing his face against her legs. Blake can’t help but flinch even though she can tell the dog is friendly. It would just take time. Blake pets Zwei’s head and he yaps with enthusiasm. 

“Zwei!” Ruby calls from the door with Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune behind her. Ruby wears a short overall dress and a red long sleeves shirt underneath. Weiss wears a blue dress with a white overcoat. Pyrrha and Jaune were both wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Jaune wearing more lighter colors than he usually does. Nora finally leaves the kitchen with a plate of freshly baked cookies. She places the plate on the blanket before sitting next to Ren.  
“I see everyone dressed for a picnic beside me,” Yang looks down at her white short sleeve pajama shirt and black shorts that she hadn’t changed since last night after dinner. 

“I guess you didn’t get the memo,” Jaune teases. Yang sticks her tongue out at him before sitting on the blanket stretching out her long legs. She sits next to her sister who sat besides Oscar. Blake sits next to Yang and looks that plates of food with hunger consuming her. Blake’s attention is drawn to Weiss as she sits next to Blake. The two glances at each other and Weiss smiles comfortingly at Blake before turning her attention to the food in the middle of the blanket. Blake grabs her sandwich, the only one with tuna piled high on bread. Just the smell of it alone made Blake’s stomach growl with anticipation.  
Everyone eats and nothing but the sound of nature takes up the rest of the meal. Random birds every now and then, Oscar points out the raven flew by again but nobody else sees it. Blake even got used to Zwei in those minutes and let him sit beside her and sleep. Everyone now and then someone would bring up a question or talk about a topic. Time passes and after a while, it turns into a game. Someone would give three statements and the others had to guess what was the one true statement out of the three. It was fun and let Blake get to know others better. She found out Jaune was the only boy in the family, which made the idea of seven sisters sound much more terrifying. Pyrrha has never been outside of Vale. Nora and Ren were both orphans and grew up in the same home together. Blake listens until it reaches her turn which is after Weiss.

“How have you not ever seen a dog before,” Ruby exclaims to her friend’s outlandish truth.

“We never had dogs and I just never seen one before. Zwei is the first dog I ever have seen,” Weiss pets the dog’s head and his tongue rolls out of his mouth. “He’s the best boy.”

“Better than me,” Jaune smiles and bats his blonde eyelashes.

“Not even close.” 

“Aw, Jaune you’re adorable,” Pyrrha smiles. 

“Zwei is the best boy though,” Ruby smiles placing a cookie in her mouth. Blake feels a tap on her shoulder and looks to her right to see Yang smiling. The blonde inches closer and brings her lips close to Blake’s ear to whisper, taking a hand to cover her mouth. 

“Pyrrha has a huge crush on Jaune.” Blake looks at Yang directly and whispers back.

“I figured. Why does he like Weiss so much? It’s obvious she doesn’t like him back.”

“He’s an idiot in love. It happens to the best of us. I feel like he’ll get over it soon though. He can only try for so long before he looks right beside him.”

“Hey! No secrets you two,” Nora exclaims, “What are you two birds talking about?”

“Talking about how it’s Blake’s turn. Blake…” Yang looks to Blake while combing her thick strands of hair. Blake thinks for a moment, ‘ I could say whatever I want because nobody really knows me here.’

“I am allergic to seafood…”

“That’s an obvious lie,” Yang jokes.

“Hold on-... I spent a good year hiding my ears behind a bow and I also haven’t seen a dog before now.” The group sits and thinks to themselves for a moment. 

“She is somewhat unsure about Zwei,” Ren points out and the group looks at the dog who sits at Blake’s lap. 

“So you think three is true?”

“Hold on, a bow tie-... Like are we talking a bow tie that goes around your collar,” Jaune asks with a hand under his chin.

“A bow tie,” Blake smiles not trying to make it easy. Jaune thinks to himself for a moment.

“What you thinkin’ Yang,” Ruby asks her sister who relaxes in her spot. 

“I know the answer,” Yang says with confidence and flicks her hair to the side.

“Is that so,” Blake asks with an uplifted brow and Yang only smiles back.

“Sure do. It’s the bow tie one. That’s the truth.”

“How do you know,” Oscar asks.

“Well the seafood thing was a complete lie,” Yang looks to the crumbs of Blake’s tuna sandwich, “and the third one she took from Weiss because she didn’t know what else to pick. The bow tie one was true.”

“She’s right,” Blake admits.

“Why did you wear a bow tie? Were you trying to hide your ears on purpose,” Pyrrha asks.

“Yeah, I was homeschooled for most of my life. The first time I went to a school I had to wear a bow tie because kids would pull on my ears. I didn’t stay there long though.”

“That’s awful,” Yang states with obvious disappointment on her features. “People just can’t let others alone.”

“They were kids,” Blake shrugs it off, “We were like 7.”

“Still,” Yang scratches the back of her head.

“I believe it’s your turn on the questions.”

“Hmm... okay,” Yang looks to Ruby, “ You can’t answer! One, I haven’t cut my hair since I was 6. Two, my favorite type of music is alternative rock, and my name means ‘sunny little dragon’.” Yang smiles and watches everyone think except for Ruby who grumpily ate her cookies.

“I know the answer,” her sister whines.

“That’s why you’re not allowed to answer.” Yang waits as everyone throws out their answers. Blake and Oscar both believe the truth is that she hasn’t cut her hair since she was six. It was relatively long. “You guys got your final answers?” When everyone nodded she pointed to Weiss, “You’re right. My name does mean ‘sunny little dragon.’”

“I knew it,” Weiss says with pride.

“That’s really cute,” Blake admits and Yang smiles.

“Yeah, dad really liked it. Blake’s a really cute name as well. I think it fits you.” Blake doesn’t know how to respond to the compliment so she just smiles instead.

“Okay! Game change,” Nora looks to Ren with a wide smile, “Truth or dare?”

“Nora,” Weiss grimaces at the change but the decision was made. Ren picked ‘dare’ and Nora didn’t hesitate in asking him to kiss the closest person near him. Everyone watches with intrigue as Nora sets herself ready for a kiss from Ren since they were the closest together but Ren twists his head to the other side where Jaune sits and kisses his cheek. It’s short and barely noticeable but Nora’s face drops.

“WHAT?”   
Everyone chuckles to themselves at Nora’s failed plan. She looks at the blanket with disappointment and complains to herself.

“Oscar, Truth or Dare?” Ren looks to Oscar who relaxed his head on Ruby’s lap not too long ago. 

“Uhm, truth.”

“How are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m alright. Thanks for asking.” 

“You guys are so boring,” Ruby groans, her head falling back and dark brown locks tumbling with her. “Blake! Truth or dare?”

“Wasn’t it Oscar’s turn,” Blake looks to the boy who already has his eyes closed and enjoying the sun’s rays. 

“No backing out! Answer!”

“I guess truth then.” Ruby takes a moment, stares at Blake with curiosity before her gray eyes spark. 

“Have you ever coughed up a hairball?” 

Blake rolls her eyes with a small grin forming on her lips answering with a ‘no’. It was Blake’s turn to ask someone and she didn’t really know who to ask. “Pyrrha?”

“I will do a dare,” Pyrrha smiles and waits for Blake’s unplanned dare. She thinks for a moment before looking at a tree sitting a few feet away. 

“Can you throw your spear into the tree?”

“Yes! Do it! Do it!” Ruby cheers and Yang joins in a little after. Soon everybody was cheering for Pyrrha to throw her spear. She gets up from the blanket and pulls out her spear from behind her. She takes a steady stance and stares at the tree with focused green eyes. She stretches her arm back and let's go. The spear flies and everyone watches on the end of their seats as the spear slams in the middle of the tree. It wobbles for a bit before stopping. The group cheers and Pyrrha chuckles at the praise of her abilities. 

“I guess it’s my turn,” Pyrrha says delightfully, “Yang, Truth or dare?”

“Dare. Hit me with all you got,” Yang, whose legs were crossed, places a hand on each leg and stares at Pyrrha with challenge firing in her eyes. 

“Pick someone here, anyone it doesn’t matter. Don’t tell them though.” Yang looks around the blanket with narrowed eyes. Her sister waves her hands rapidly as if volunteering for a magic trick. Yang’s eyes land on Blake and the smile on her face is mischievous.   
“Okay, I picked my person. Now what?”

“Steal something from them throughout the day. By the end of the night, you have to give it back.”

“Wow Pyrrha never thought you’d ask someone to steal,” Jaune looks to the woman in surprise.

“It’s harmless and Yang won’t steal anything precious.”

“You don’t know that,” Yang leans back “But it’s done. Blake, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Ride Pitch around the castle and you have to do it in 10 seconds or less.” 

“That’s physically impossible,” Blake points out. Weiss agrees and the girls high five in order to prove their solidarity. 

“No, it's not. Ash and I could run two laps around this house without even breaking 5 seconds.” 

“Then prove it,” Blake eggs Yang on. 

“You challenging me to a race, Blake,” Yang suggests with wide eyes.  
“Possibly.”

“I love a good horse race,” Weiss’ blue eyes light up in excitement. The first time Blake has ever seen the girl happy. “Two laps around the house and we get to see who finishes in the least amount of time!” Yang gets up, fixing her pajama top and bottoms before lending a hand to Blake. 

“Let’s race.”

…

Weiss stands in between Blake and Yang as they sit on their horses. Pitch glances around the area obviously confused as to what was happening around her. Blake pets Pitch’s head and checks out Yang who changed out of her PJs to wear some blue jeans and a red flannel over a black tank top. Her bushy hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her horse was beautiful as well, a chestnut-colored coat with a blonde mane. Her name was “Ash” according to Yang and she was ‘the best racing horse in all of Patch’.

“You ready to get crushed, Blake?”

“I’ll make sure you regret your dare,” Blake wasn’t that impressed with her ‘comeback’ but she novels at the smile growing on Yang’s face.

“Alright then, babe. Let’s see how you do,” Yang looks forward with Weiss at the ready. 

“Okay, two laps around the mansion. Whoever gets back first, wins.” 

“You got this, Blake,” Nora and Ruby cheer from the sidelines.

“Kick her butt, Yang” Jaune shouts with Pyrrha smiling beside him.

“Ready!”  
Blake glances at Yang to see her slowly roll up her sleeves with her eyes closed. She opens one to watch Blake. She was teasing, trying to show off to Blake that she wasn’t at all scared about losing the race. Blake looks away and back to Weiss who yells ‘set’. At the sound of ‘go’ Blake takes off. Pitch ran quick as she knew she would. Blake can’t help the smile that forms on her face at the feel of the rapid wind hitting her. She could feel it brush through her black hair and her ears twitched at the top of her head. Trying to scope out where Yang was, she seemed a little behind but close enough that Blake could look for her. There she was almost exactly beside her with wild features on her face. Yang howls into the air and they wrap around the side of the mansion.

“You’re keeping up, Blake! Hopefully, you don’t chicken out!” Yang shouts to be heard over the speed of the horses. Blake beams, not being able to help the adrenaline coursing through her. 

“The race isn’t over yet!”

“One more lap to go, Blakey!”

Yang speeds up and Blake tries to encourage Pitch to move faster. They finally round back round after 3 minutes and Blake gets a glimpse of everybody cheering before catching back up to Yang. They kept a steady pace before Yang starts moving a little further ahead. Blake tries to push Pitch more but that was all she was getting out of the horse. They round the others once more after another 3 minutes and Blake could hear Weiss shouting ‘Yang wins!’ The horses kept running however and created some distance between them and the others. Blake slows Pitch down and watches Yang as she turns Ash around to circle Blake in a taunting manner.

“Well, well, well,” Yang smirks.

“Save it,” Blake gives a tight-lipped expression, “You were right.”

“You’re damn right I was,” Yang howls once more and stops Ash besides Pitch. “You owe me.”

“Owe you? That wasn’t part of the dare.”

“It’s alright, I’ll make it easy. Let’s go out for a bit. I’m sure they won’t miss us too much.”

“I thought we couldn’t leave outside the fence,” Blake questions. 

“Not far but there is one place where we should be good. Come on.” The girls move out a bit further away from the mansion. The more miles put away from the mansion the more anxious Blake felt thinking about Yang’s arm. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Don’t worry! I got it under control! Besides were almost there.” It took about two minutes before Yang stops on a hillock where she gets off of Ash and lets the girl rest for a moment. “Come on Blake let’s relax.” Yang falls onto the grass with her face staring straight at the bright blue sky. Blake gets off of Pitch and goes to lay beside Yang’s body. When she does she can feel the heat radiating off of her.   
“Well, that was fun. Thanks for the ride. I don’t think I took Ash for a run in forever.” 

“It was fun.” Blake watches the sky as white clouds slowly drift by. Blake let the scenery around her take over all her sense. She could only smell pollen and the fresh air that came from the beautiful day. The only sounds she hears being Yang’s slowing breath and the occasional hum of a bumblebee. Sometimes she would hear one of the horses make noise. The grass felt soft against her head and neck. At that moment she realizes she never laid on a field of grass before now. Menagerie having more island features, she never really had been in a forest type setting.

“Blake?”

Blake turns her head to see Yang watching her. Like in the library, they couldn’t look away but Blake felt inclined to stare a bit longer this time.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you’re here.” The words struck Blake for some reason. This isn’t the first time Yang said something like that, even Ruby has but it felt different now. It might have been the setting or the quiet but the words provided Blake with comfort that she didn’t know she needed until now.

“I’m glad I could help,” Blake responds with a smile and the contact lingers a little longer before Yang turns her head back to stare at the sky. 

“Look! A bumblebee,” Blake turns her attention to Yang’s excitement. At the end of Yang’s foot sat a small flower and a fat bumblebee buzzing around it. “I love bumblebees.”

“Why?”

“They’re just so hardworking, ya know? They do a lot and they’re just underrated compared to other bugs. Like, what’s a praying mantis supposed to do?”

Blake laughs, she can’t help it. She felt intoxicated on where she was. Just the pure essence of joy and relaxation. “I guess they are.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the inconsistent chapter updates but I feel so bad for waiting almost two weeks to upload I decided to just upload this super short one!! I will try to post again this week.

“What was I thinking? I just followed along without question. I thought I was doing the right thing I can’t believe how stupid I was,” Ilia cries through short and tensed breaths. Sun wraps an arm around her and rubs his hand on her shoulder. Neptune enters the room with a small plate of random snacks. Ilia ran to Sun’s home, not knowing who else to tell about the plans she heard a day ago. She kept it to herself trying to find someone she could tell but grew afraid and realized no one would truly believe her, especially no one in the White Fang. She turned to whoever she could find, which happens to be Blake’s friends Sun and Neptune.

“Dude, I said get tea.”

“We don’t have any,” Neptune rubs the back of his neck. Ilia reaches out and grabs a small treat and shoves it in her mouth.

“I feel so stupid,” Ilia chokes before grabbing another.

“You’re not,” Sun says appalled, “How were you supposed to know? You couldn’t have! Adam has been a sneaky guy since day one. I knew there was something off about him I just couldn’t put my finger to it.”

“I can’t believe no one found out. He is probably the creepiest dude I have ever seen.” Neptune shrugs and takes a treat off the tray. “So.. now what?”

“I don’t know,” Ilia wipes a hand over her brown eyes. As soon as she does more tears trail down her freckled brown cheeks. “I have no idea what to do. I have never been so lost in my life. I-... I actually trusted Adam as much as I didn’t think I would. Blake held such high respect for him I thought I was-... I can’t believe this is happening.” 

“Well,” Sun thinks for a moment, “We can tell everyone in Menagerie.”

“Yeah!” Neptune smiles “We can let everyone know that Adam is no good! We can turn against him and stop him before he does anything.”

“It won’t work.” Ilia glares at the plate. Neptune and Sun glance at each other before looking back to Ilia. She felt so many emotions at once and she could feel them boiling over. “With Ghira being hurt, Blake missing, Sienna… No one was a witness to his crimes. They’re not going to believe to random faunus and a human. Adam is respected here…” 

The boys remain silent for a moment thinking.

“When Blake comes back home, Adam is going to start his plans. I’m so afraid of what he’ll do to her. I know she won’t back down. She’s stronger than that but Adam is vicious… he could and would do anything.”

“We will make sure he doesn’t hurt her,” Sun states with clear confidence, “we got to make sure that we are the first people there when she comes back home.”

“How are we going to get to the house,” Neptune asks. “She said that the house is being guarded by White Fang. Wouldn’t they... Oh, I don’t know… stop us?”

“Not if we sneak by,” Sun winks at Neptune.

“Not our best skill set, Sun,” Neptune points out.

“I don’t care how we do it, as long as we can make it before it’s too late,” Ilia wipes the tears away feeling the relief of finally letting her emotions out and having someone to talk to on the matter. 

“For sure,” Sun smiles. “Neptune and I will help. We won’t let anything bad happen to Blake.”

“Wherever she is,” Ilia sniffles, “I hope she’s okay.”


	16. Chapter 16

At this point Blake can’t imagine not having a fireplace burning in the room she’s in. Though it was summer and the heat of the fire was certainly unnecessary; there was a comfort to the embers. It set a mood for Blake every time for when she wanted to relax or contemplate on thoughts. She walks around the library while the fireplace sparks looking for something to read. Something warm and fuzzy, she thinks. As she searches she thinks on the picnic today and Yang. The day was fun and Blake feels warm thinking of how close she has gotten to everyone in the house in these few days. Even Weiss has warmed up to Blake but she believes that is more Ruby’s doing than her own. It felt nice, almost as if she made a group of friends she can cherish forever. Blake could already tell that her leaving in the next few weeks will be somewhat bitter. Saying goodbye to everyone and leaving them here in the castle. Leaving Yang to work by herself… she wouldn’t think of that. Besides, the group had each other and Blake leaving wouldn’t be too much of a dent in their lives. It was going to leave a mark on her though.  
She finds a book, a black cover with a bold red title ‘Crowbar’. She reads the back to see the story was of a young bachelor finally finding love with someone he least expected. Blake wondered who read books like these. She doubts Yang did and Ruby probably wouldn’t even look at books like this. Possibly their mother? Summer? Who knew, but she took it with her and sat on one of the chairs near the fireplace. The clock struck 9 pm and Blake opens the book reading the first few pages. 

It wasn’t as ‘warm’ or as ‘fuzzy’ as she thought. It was more lustful than Blake expected but she didn’t mind it. She read on and on for the next thirty minutes to herself. A quiet taking over the library the more she read. The story had a few moments of erotic description and Blake gets more invested with each page turn on the romance between the protagonist and his lover. 

“What you readin’,” Blake jumps in her chair at the sound of Yang’s voice and looks back to see Yang with her head resting on her arm on the head of Blake’s chair. She smiles and tries to look around Blake’s head to see what the book was.

“It’s uh-... a romance book,” Blake kept her thumb placed on her page and turned to the front cover to show Yang the title. A small pink started to form on her cheeks hoping Yang didn’t ask anything further considering the book wasn’t exactly… well, it wasn’t for everybody.

“Hm, never heard of that one. Then again I barely look at the books in here. They’re usually super old.” Yang leaves her spot and sits in the chair across from Blake’s. She sits her back resting on one of the arms of the chair and feet dangling off the other one. “So… Good picnic today right?”

“Yes. It was a lot of fun. I enjoyed our little race as well.”

“Ah yes, the race you lost.” Blake rolls her eyes as Yang laughs. A comfortable silence fills the room after Yang’s laughter died down. Blake thinks of going back to reading but Yang speaks up again. “Are you okay on everything? Like stuff you might need?”

“Yeah, I am out of clothes though,” Blake still curses herself for not bringing more. 

“It’s alright. You can just borrow mine.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Please! It’s fine not unless you want to ask Ruby or Weiss? Their clothes might be smaller but…”

“No! I’ll take them I just didn’t want to be a burden.” Yang groans, her head laying back on the arm of the chair and feet hanging in the air.

“You’re not a burden. I really don’t mind! You can even look in my closet tonight if you want. Blake, you’re not overstepping, I promise.” It was stern but something Blake desperately wanted to hear. She exhales and nods her head.

“Sorry about that. Thank you, Yang.”

“No problem. What’s mine is yours, Blakey.”

“Speaking of,” Blake gains Yang’s attention, “Blakey? Where did that nickname come from?”

“I give everyone nicknames! Ruby is Lil’ sis, Weiss is the Ice Queen, and Jaune is Vomit Boy. See? Since you’re staying here for a bit we might as well throw away formalities. I’m only going to call you Blakey from now on.”

Glossing over ‘vomit boy’ Blake raises a brow and crosses her legs. “You also called me ‘babe’ as well.” Yang plays with her hair and shushes Blake.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Blakey.” She emphasizes ‘Blakey’ teasingly and Blake can’t help the grin that forms on her face. 

“Fine. I’ll let it go since you don’t want to be honest.” Yang snorts and turns over to her side. How is she comfortable with how she sits?

“Hey-... read me some of that book?” Yang looks to the book Blake holds and Blake shies away. Not exactly a read out loud kind of book. 

“I don’t know-”

“Please! I will… I will give you whatever you want. Hey, how about what I stole from you today?” Blake looks at Yang curiously.

“You took something?”

“Yeah! Pyrrha’s dare, remember? I stole something from you. If you read me some pages I will give it back to you. I have to give it back to you by the end of the night anyway but at least you can earn it back.” Yang wiggles her eyebrows with a small charming smirk forming on her lips. 

“Alright, I will. Tell me what you stole.”

“Your jacket. I’m not telling you where it is hidden though.”

“Is it in your closet?” Yang went to say something but shut her mouth. Blake laughs hard at the look on Yang’s face. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find it in your closet?”

“Hey! Don’t laugh! You wouldn’t have figured that out if I didn’t tell you what I stole.” 

“Maybe so,” Blake wipes a small tear that forms from the corner of her eye. “I can read but fair warning it’s not… I don’t know how to say it… It’s not exactly for children?”

“Oh,” Yang teases and Blake can feel the blush worsening on her cheeks, “Are you reading saucy books, Blakey?” Hearing Yang say Blakey made it so much worse. “Well don’t worry. We’re not children.”  
Yang winks leaving Blake to just open her book with a shake of her head. She can hear Yang chuckle a bit more to herself before she became quiet. Blake assumes she’s waiting for Blake to start reading and so she does. 

‘He fell back against the crowd in an effort to catch some air. He was sure it was her even in the filled market. She stood out like an emerald among some pearls. A spectacle to behold and he felt fear. She couldn’t find him here. She couldn’t know his secret and so he ran. He ran as fast as his long legs could take him. With each step he took he thought of her. Her hair as blonde silk that was so soft that when you touched it you would have sworn you touched a cloud. Eyes shining a diamond blue, cut and fierce. The sharpness of chin. He couldn’t stop himself..’

Time passes and Blake isn’t sure when or how but she ended up sitting in Yang’s lap to continue to read the story out loud. Blake sat her back to the chair’s arm while Yang sat upright her back to the back of the chair. She had an arm wrapped around Blake’s waist and Blake let her fingers play in Yang’s hair. She didn’t think much of it and the small act relaxed Blake instantly. It was therapeutic to brush Yang’s hair and the warmth from both the fire and Yang made Blake drowsy. She kept reading though occasionally looking up to see Yang’s purple eyes grow dull with sleep. Probably facing the same effects that Blake was dealing with. It didn’t take long for Yang to fall asleep, her head leaned back into the chair and mouth slightly opened. She let out quiet snores that jolted Blake from her reading. She stares at Yang and smiles out of habit at this point.   
She was adorable. Blonde eyelashes fluttering with sleep. She sometimes would fidget in her spot but because of their position, she couldn’t move as much. Blake watches, not really wanting to wake up the sleeping beauty, as Yang goes deeper and deeper into sleep. Feeling Yang’s arm fall down Blake’s back carelessly. At that moment Blake realized her hand was still playing with Yang’s hair and she removes it. Her hand tingling, missing the curly golden strands.   
She likes Yang. She knew that once Yang saved her in the forest. Yang had spark and courage. Strength. She was responsible and open-minded. She could go from joking to a serious conversation and Blake liked that. She respected Yang in a strange way. She couldn’t explain it. The last time she felt something similar to such a feeling was when she first met Adam.   
She respected him, she saw him as responsible and mature. Thinking of Adam makes Blake feel sour. Like when she mentioned him at dinner... the combination of both Yang and Adam made Blake uncomfortable. They had to be separate entities in their own world and never collide. It made Blake feel guilty and almost scared at the thought

‘It’s only been two days’ Blake comforts herself ‘You’re just wrapped up in the magic of this place.’

Yet, Blake didn’t believe that. Blake carefully moved from her spot and got up from Yang’s lap. She had to wake her up. She needed some clothes and her jacket back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1000 hits!

Yang’s clothes fit almost exactly. The pants were a bit big but she borrowed a belt from Jaune to make sure they stayed up. Blake woke up pretty early so nobody was around to cook breakfast. She thought of getting into the kitchen and making something for everyone herself but she decided against it. It might be best to leave the cooking to the professionals. To take up the extra time, Blake decided to return to the library. She thought she saw a book in there about Remnant history. She wanted to check it out and see if she can find anything that Yang might have missed in her research of Salem. She opens the heavy library doors and heads for the shelf she looked through last night. When she gets to it she notices another person standing there. Wearing a black top and pink pajama pants. Her dark brown hair brushed thoroughly through and silver eyes wide awake. She held a book in her hand that Blake couldn’t see but she was shocked to see Ruby up so early. 

“Good morning,” Blake calls but Ruby doesn’t look up from what she’s reading. Her gaze is focused on the words before her and her brows are knotted into a frown. “Ruby?” She finally looks up from her book and notices Blake. 

“Oh! Blake! Good morning,” Ruby smiles, shaking off her previous look. Something was off. 

“What are you reading?”

“Nothing important.”

“Ruby?” Blake didn’t mean to sound so stern but it slipped out and Ruby flinched from the tone. With a sigh, the girl walks to Blake and hands the book over. The book is huge. The cover was hardback and colored the brightest blue. The front had a picture of what looked like animals and other mythical creatures from fables. Blake glances at the title, ‘The Grim Reaper and other lost legends’. Blake tried not to panic at reading the title. She thinks back on when Yang told Blake that she was keeping the silver-eyed warrior thing a secret from Ruby. For her to have this book and to read it...

“I know.” Blake is dragged out of her thoughts and she looks to see Ruby, the saddest she has ever been. It breaks Blake’s heart. “I'm not supposed to know. I'm supposed to pretend that mom didn’t have silver eyes and that she didn’t go out there because of them. I know. The other day Yang spoke about calling a ‘special’ warrior to help with Salem.” Ruby takes the book from Blake’s hand gently. “The Grim Reaper. I know I am not supposed to know all this but… I have to be prepared because I don’t think the Grim Reaper is coming.” She says it strongly with a knot in her brow again. Ruby holds the book close to her chest and grips it until her knuckles turn white. Blake didn’t know how to respond or what to do with the situation she was in. She can’t say anything, she promised Yang yet… Ruby already knows everything it seemed.

“I hate seeing Yang work herself tired without letting us help. Letting ME help. I like helping people. I want to do what is right no matter the consequences. I understand Yang is afraid but so am I. I just want to help.” Ruby loses her grip and looks at Blake with pleading eyes. “Blake… I’ve noticed that you and Yang got really close these few days. Yang makes friends easily but I never have seen her warm up to someone instantly. I feel like.. If maybe-?”

“I’ll do it.” She didn’t have to finish, Blake knew what she was going to ask. She agreed with Ruby from the start but didn’t want to get involved. It might anger Yang but she was willing to do it. “I can talk to her about it today.” Blake is shocked to see tears forming in Ruby’s eyes. They fall down her cheek and she hugs Blake tightly. Blake doesn’t hesitate to return the hug.

“Thank you, Blake. Thank you for giving me a chance,” Ruby sniffles and Blake’s heart cracks even more. Ruby was going to be the death of Blake. “I wish you’d never leave.”   
Blake wanted to cry. How long had Blake seen humanity as cruel and dangerous? How long had she stood beside Adam and promised death to the human race to please him? How long had she helped in the White Fang’s attempts of scaring humanity? The few days that Blake had been there had been magical. No discrimination for who she is, treated with respect, listened to, cared for, and she felt… loved. Loved by people she barely knew. She thought back to the friend groups she would see in Menagerie and envy them. Envied to know what it felt like and she finally found it. In Ruby’s tight hug, Yang’s smile, Pyrrha’s kindness, Weiss’s voice, Nora’s enthusiasm, Jaune’s personality, Ren’s meals, and Oscar’s wisdom. Each and everyone one of them had invited Blake with open arms. Had thanked her for just existing in their world.   
Even last night Blake didn’t think she was that big of a deal in the group but hearing Ruby say those words. The tears were truly falling now as Ruby and Blake held each other. 

“I Promise to help, Ruby.”   
…  
Like with Adam, Blake rehearsed everything she was going to say while Yang shared her letter to the Grim Reaper. Yang worked on it since yesterday and she wanted to make sure that everything sounded right.

“I feel like this isn't going to work. I asked my uncle about the, and he said that no one knows where they are. If they are even alive…” Yang holds the letter and rereads it again with a tight expression on her face.

“Yang, we will find them. We just have to keep searching.” Yang sighs, exhaling a breath Blake didn’t realize she was holding in. 

“I hope you’re right. I don’t know what else to do. Did you write your letter to your dad?”

“Yes. I’ll send it out soon.”

“Good.”  
“Yang?” Yang looks up from her letter with her full attention on Blake. “We need to talk.” Yang puts the letter down on the table and gives her full attention to Blake though she still seems tense.  
“It’s… it’s about Ruby. She knows. She has known for a while. About Summer, the Grim Reaper, and her abilities. I caught her reading up on it in the library this morning.” Yang didn’t say anything. She looked to her hands on the table. 

“I figured she would.”

“She wants to help. I know you’re afraid of losing her but… why not have her help? Maybe you two can work to help her. I don’t know what exactly silver-eyed warriors do but…possibly working with each other might help her.”

“I don’t want her involved.”

“Why are you doing all this by yourself? Why are you carrying all the weight?”

“Because it’s my fault,” Yang’s eyes flash red before she shuts them. She takes in a deep breath and opens her eyelids to reveal purple hues once more. “It’s my fault. Salem came to our door that night and I opened it. I let in the curse. The reason no one can leave is because of me. I am responsible for fixing my mistake.”

“How is that your fault? She came to your home and threatened you! You’ve been driving yourself so much for opening a door? Yang, nothing about this situation is your fault. You couldn’t have known about Salem or the danger you were in.”

“But-”

“It was never your fault.” Blake’s voice turned stern once more. The word ‘never’ coming out spirited. A silence filled the room after that but Blake kept her eyes trained on Yangs. Wide purple eyes that held a mixture of surprise, sadness, and even a little frustration. “Let others help you. Let Ruby help you. Let me help you. You don’t have to be alone, Yang.”

“I-..” Yang clears her throat and though she tries to hide it Blake could see a small tear streak down her rosy cheek. Blake reached out for Yang’s hand, holding it close to her and they sit in that silence for some time. When Yang finally takes a breath she simply states, “I’ll talk to Ruby.” Blake feels intense relief and relaxes her muscles not letting go of Yang’s hand. 

“Good.”

“I just don’t want Ruby to end up like Summer. They’re so similar in how they act and their values. I don’t want to lose her,” Blake rubbed the back of Yang’s hand with her thumb to comfort her, “Summer was the closest thing I had to a real mother. I miss her so much.”

“Wait… Summer isn’t your real mother?” Yang wipes a tear away with her hand. 

“Do you remember the portrait in dad’s study?”

Blake thought back to the pictures in the room. Thinking of the giant one on the wall with baby Yang and Taiyang and another woman, she assumed Summer. Blake nods. 

“That woman in that portrait is my real mother.” Blake is shocked. Yang’s mother wasn’t Summer? “Her name is Raven. Before all this happened my uncle and Raven went out on a mission to also stop Salem. It was Ozpin’s orders. I remember the day clearly. Uncle Qrow walked into the door and I asked where mom was. I asked him if she was okay and he had to explain to both my dad and me that she took off. That she ran.” Yang’s hold tightens around Blake’s hands. “I hated her ever since. How she just left us. According to Qrow, she did it to ‘protect us.’ A few years later, dad met Summer and they had Ruby. Summer isn’t my real mother but she is the only one I have.” 

“Yang, I’m sorry. That’s horrible.Maybe-... maybe she really was trying to protect you? Keeping away so that what was happening to her wouldn’t affect you and your dad?”

“We got cursed anyway. Running away isn’t protecting. If she really wanted to protect me she wouldn’t have left.” Yang said those words with such venom that Blake couldn’t argue. Yang’s grip loosened and Blake continued to rub her thumb over the back of her hand in steady motions. The movement reminded Blake of when she played with Yang’s hair the other night.

“You’re right. I usually run away when things get really difficult. I’m not proud of it.”

“What? What about the forest? You didn’t run away when facing those Beowolves. You were really brave.”

“Brave,” Blake stutters on the word, “No, that- I only did that because you helped me. I didn’t want you hurt.”

“Yeah? That sounds pretty brave to me.” 

“That was a one-time thing. I mean,” Blake pulls her hand away from Yang and rubs her temples, “with Adam I am such a coward. I can’t even talk to him.”

“Adam? Your boyfriend?”

“No. I mean yes! I-... I don’t know,” Blake stares at the table, “ Maybe once. We drifted apart. He turned so vile and cruel. I didn’t like the person he was becoming. I don’t even think I have feelings for him anymore. He proposed to me a day before dad disappeared and I just ran away instead of facing him about it. I don’t want to marry him but... I can’t leave him.”

“But…” Yang watches Blake carefully, “Why would you be with someone you don’t love?”

“He needs me. He’s been through so much and I have to be there for him. If I don't- I can’t imagine how he’d react. He would lose it. I would lose it.” 

“I never really been in a relationship before but love shouldn't be based on fear. You shouldn’t force yourself to be his mother. He needs to learn to overcome his own issues and it doesn't hurt if you help but the only person that can change him is him.” 

“It’s more complicated than that, Yang. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Okay.” Yang gets up from her chair and walks around Blake. To Blake’s surprise, she is engulfed in Yang’s arms. Her neck nuzzled into Blake’s neck causing a shiver down her back. “I want to go speak to Ruby but thank you, Blake. I’ll see you tonight.” Yang hesitates to let go but she does. She walks to the door and Blake smiles, remembering the warmth of Yang’s hug.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just graduated!! It might be a bit before I update but I shall post two chapters for you guys

Ruby’s room is a mess as always. Clothes were thrown about on the floor, random papers on her desk, bed covers wrapped in a giant pile on the mattress and leftover snack bags sitting just about everywhere in the room. Her door which was wide open had millions of stickers and posters glued to its back. Ruby searches through her closet pushing away skirts and dresses to the side. Yang feels anxiety as her sister looks through her closet. Yang questions why she is so nervous to talk to her own sister but she knew it had to be done. With a deep breath, she knocks on Ruby’s already open door and leans on the frame. Her little sister turns around and smiles her usual bright smile.   
“What’s up Yang?”

“We need to talk,” Yang says with a smile hoping she didn’t sound upset. It didn’t seem to work because Ruby was concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I was talking with uh-... Blake today.”

“She told you?”

“Yeah,” Yang leaves the frame and sits on Ruby’s bed patting the spot next to her. Ruby sits next to her sister and looks her in the eyes with an unreadable expression. 

“I knew about it for a while. When you were searching for information I found that letter that Ozpin sent mom before… well, I think you know the letter?”

Yang did. It was the last letter Ozpin sent. It was calling for Summer to come with him and Uncle Qrow. It saying that she might be the only way to stop Salem. He gave her some background on her eyes and what they do. Whether or not Summer already knew about her powers, that was unknown. That’s where Ruby must have gotten the information from.

“After reading it I felt like I could do something. Anything! I’ve been practicing it for a while. I only successfully used it once. It was like sunlight but… whiter? And I was safe! I did my research beforehand! I also had Weiss by my side the whole time! She would scold me every time I could have possibly hurt myself!” 

“Ruby, I know you want to help and you’re trying to be careful but it’s different when it’s practice and actually fighting a magical being. Someone who put a curse on our house, someone who could have been a cause for the Grimm, someone who killed mom and Ozpin. It is a totally different ballpark. I love you but I'm not sure your recently discovered powers could defeat someone like Salem.” 

Ruby seemed lost in thought before moving to her desk to search through her papers. She finds one and gives it to Yang, a torn page from a book. The image on the page is of a person with silver eyes. Their eyes glow brightly and around the person are blocks above their head with images in them. One block contains children, the other a heart, another a small flower and the final block contains a smile.

“We had it wrong, Yang.” Yang looks up from the page to her sister. Her tone of voice changed so significantly. It was determined and she smiled, silver eyes gleaming with hope. “It’s not meant to defeat its meant to protect. To protect our friends, family, love, and life.” Yang looks at Ruby curiously.   
“To protect the innocent. That’s what Ozpin said in that letter. Sure it destroys but only things that are causing harm. Grimm and Salem. Silver eyes protect the person and the people they care about. Yang, I realized this and the night I actually got it right all I could think about was you. After the Beowulf attack, I was so scared and angry I had to get it right. I thought about the fun times we had instead of Salem and destroying her. I thought of Weiss, meeting Pyrrha for the first time, lying outside in the garden with Oscar, Ren and Nora flirting while cooking, and Jaune's terrible jokes. I thought of dad, Uncle Qrow, mom… you and even Blake. I thought of the people I loved. The people I wanted to protect. And it worked. I didn’t destroy anything because there was nothing to destroy. If I thought of that in the woods while protecting Blake’s dad I feel like I could have stopped the Grimm. I’m not sure. I want to try it once more before anything else. I want to be able to do it easily without getting light headed. Yang, I need more practice but I can do it. I can.”

Yang watched her sister talk with confidence and wisdom. She really has worked hard for this. She has tried her damnedest to help out. Yang could barely think of what to say. How long has she denied Ruby’s help but she continued to work towards helping. With a wide smile and the only words that Yang could muster,

“I trust you.” 

The words struck Ruby. Yang could tell from her change in demeanor. Ruby smiles and charges to tackle her sister to the bed in a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Yang! Thank you!”

Yang wipes a small tear that forms from her eye before putting her sister in a headlock. “Yeah, Yeah.” 

“Agh! Yang! Stop!” Yang messed with Ruby’s hair and held her tighter as the two tangled on the bed. “Yang! You’re being a butt!”

“We were getting mushy I wanted to lighten the mood!” Ruby escapes her sister’s grasp and rolls off the bed in a quick attempt to avoid her sister’s clutches. Yang looks over the bed to see her sister face flat on the floor. “Besides if it wasn’t for Blake I might not have been able to do this. If you should thank anyone it should be Blakey.” Yang watches as her sister twists her head to the side.

“You really like her, don’t you?” 

Yang lost her grin and rubbed the back of her head. 

“I mean yeah. She’s cool. I don’t really know her that well and she’s only been here for like a day.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s been three or four days,” Ruby points out turning her body around to face Yang. “Three fun days with Blake!”

“Yeah, she’s pretty awesome. When I first met her I remember the first thing I thought was ‘wow this girl is pretty and she has a really cool voice’... but I also remember thinking that she was stubborn and hard headed. Boy, was I wrong.”

“I feel like that was just a weird night,” Ruby comments with a shrug,

“Yeah, it was. You know…I mean it when I say I like having her around. She’s super nice and quiet but when she actually speaks up on something she’s passionate about she just lights up. When she reads her voice just drips with honey. Her laugh is really cute especially if it's a loud laugh. Like when at dinner we talked about the time I caught Jaune wearing one of my dresses, I remember her laughing so hard. It was awesome... and when she holds my hand to comfort me? Her touch is really soft. In the library, we sat together and she read her book and it felt nice just to be close to her.  
But it’s not even just all that! She says she runs away from her problems but so far she hasn’t. I mean except for the forest but that was my fault. She didn’t budge on saving her dad. Not at all. She wouldn’t allow it. When she fought Beowolf with me, she did it with a stick! A stick, Ruby! I had my gauntlets but she knocked those bastards back with an actual twig. She is so smart or not really smart but wise. When we talk about the Faunus Rights Movement she speaks as if she has been through many years doing it. She’s so dedicated and just charming. Plus yesterday proved that she isn’t all work she likes to have fun as well. Her love of reading...”

Yang pauses to take a breath and grimaces at a thought. “I mean I want to get to know her better in these next few weeks before she goes. We can text or facetime each other, ya know? But I want to get to know her better.” Yang looks back at her sister who has a raised brow and a smile on her face. “What?”

“It sounds like you have a mondo crush on her.”

“No.” Yang lies but Ruby can obviously see through it. “Okay, maybe. It doesn't matter either way though. She has a boyfriend.”

“Oh! I totally forgot about that,” Ruby looks distantly at the ceiling, “ She did say that didn’t she?”

“Yeah but he sounds like a jerk. She doesn’t even love him. She sounds more like his mom than his girlfriend it kind of pisses me off. Maybe I can convince her to leave him.”

“So you can have her,” Ruby smirks.

“Ruby, no. I just don't want her with him. He sounds like a giant ass and she deserves someone who will actually have a relationship with her. Someone who she actually loves. It doesn’t have to be me. I just want Blake to know she deserves good.”

“Fair. Well,” Ruby stops and her eyes go wide.

“Ruby?”

“Yang! Get out!”

“What?” Ruby gets up off the floor and drags Yang by her feet off the bed. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“Yang! Get out I need some privacy!”

“Wait for what?”

“LEAVE!” Ruby pushes Yang out the door and shuts it behind her. Shaking off the weird reaction Yang walks off to find Blake.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all the support I really appreciate it I was going to stop writing but you guys really encouraged me to keep going. Thank you for the kudos!

“Ruby, it’s midnight.” Weiss scowls as her friend knocks stuff off the desk to put down a giant paper.

“I spent all day yesterday and today planning this!” Ruby waves her friend over. Weiss rolls her eyes and yawns before she stands next to the overly enthusiastic girl. She looks at the paper to see the ballroom sketched out and words placed at certain parts of the room. The words were as followed: Dance, Food, Music, Decorations, and Chilling room.

“Ruby,” Weiss groans, “What is this?”

“Weiss, how do you feel about having a dance?”

“I feel like this could have waited until tomorrow.”

“No! I want to prepare it tomorrow! We need to talk about the party now that I have the finalized plans!”

“Ugh, but why? Since when did you care about dancing and parties?”

“I’m trying to get Yang to talk to Blake!”

“What? Don’t they already talk?”

“No,” Ruby leans in close to Weiss’ face, “I mean ‘talk’ you know?”

“Yang has a crush on Blake?” Ruby looks around the empty room as if someone would be spying and nods carefully. “I knew that already.”

“Really?”

“Are you kidding me? She hangs out with Blake all the time. If she isn’t working it’s ‘where is Blake?’" Weiss mocks Yang's voice and looks back at the giant paper. "She only started coming to dinner because she knew that Blake would show up. Her crush is as secret as Pyrrha’s crush on Jaune but unlike those two I have a very strong feeling that Blake also has a crush and she realizes that.”

“How do you know?”

“Mannerisms. I feel like she’s holding herself back. Kind of like Pyrrha. Kind of like Nora too.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize how many people have crushes in this house… Weiss. Do-”

“No! I don’t have a crush on anybody in this house.”

“Well… then let's kill three birds with one stone! We are going to have the ultimate matchmaking dance created by yours truly.” Ruby points at the drawn windows on the paper.   
“We should close the curtains a bit. Make them all fancy. Then,” she slides her finger over to the middle of the room, “We should try to get the chandelier working so we can set the mood. Move all the furniture out and clean up the place a bit but we can’t tell Yang or Blake, it’s a big surprise. I guess the same with Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha since this is a matchmaking dance.”

“Ruby! You can’t honestly expect us to do all of this on our own? Plus food and drinks? Music?” 

“We have an Oscar!”

“Wow, three children moving furniture out of the room, fixing the blinds, cleaning up and catering? Ruby as much as I appreciate your belief in me I am not doing all of that by myself. How about this-” Weiss takes the map and looks at it.

“The room is going to be too bare we’re going to need more decorations and we should have some chair to sit when everyone gets tired. It’s also in the West Wing so we can't just continuously run to the kitchen. We're going to need one long table, some chairs, and probably something to keep the food hot and cold. Another table for the food to be placed on as well. As for decorations, I am sure there is something in the attic we can get. We will need flowers. Oscar can get those and we can set the table up with flowers. I’m thinking-”

“Roses?”

“No-... actually that’s a good idea. Oscar can get the roses. As for the others. In the morning,” Weiss glares at Ruby who chuckles awkwardly, “let's tell them about the dance. I’m sure nobody knows how to dress so let's say… Jaune and Pyrrha can get Yang ready while you and I take care of Blake’s look. Ren and Nora can cook. There. Killing those three birds.”

“What? How is Pyrrha suppose to make a move on Jaune if they are getting Yang dressed? Nora and Ren don't even realize their crushes! How are they going to figure that out?”

“Well… We can tell them about Blake and Yang’s crushes on each other. I’m sure they will be over the moon to help out Yang. Jaune and Pyrrha will be together and Yang knows Pyrrha likes Jaune so we can give her a hint to help those two out. As for Ren and Nora, honestly Ruby, we just have to let those two figure it out. They’re basically dating they just don’t know it. If all else fails I am sure if Jaune asks me to dance I will deny him and Pyrrha can ask him to dance. I'm sure we can convince Ren to ask Nora to dance as well. How is that for a plan?”

“It might work!”

“It’s going to work better than yours.”

“Rude,” Ruby goes to pick up the paper but Weiss snatches it out of her hands, "Hey!”

“I will look over this before I go to bed. I will make sure everything works out fine. Now get out.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to dancing. Thank you for your patience <3

Pyrrha searches through Yang’s closet curiously. Hoping to find any other article of clothing that isn’t flannel and a tank top. Yang lays on her bed staring up at the ceiling listening to the raindrops outside.  
“I’m excited about this party! Pyrrha, have you thought of anyone to dance with?” Yang asks with intrigue. Ruby had ‘suggested’ that her sister set up Pyrrha and Jaune while they get her ready for the party. Yang knew that she could get Pyrrha to budge if she really wanted to. Yang just had to encourage her to speak up about how she feels.

“Oh, not really,” Pyrrha smiles and pulls out a plain white dress that Yang had since she was in her early teens. Pyrrha looks at the short sleeve white dress that went about to the middle of Yang’s thighs. Considering that this dance was supposed to be a romantic and a giant affair, this dress was very underwhelming and maybe even a little too small. “I don’t think anyone would want to dance with me.”

“What? I would,” Yang tilts her head, “You know who else would? Jaune.” 

“No, he wouldn’t,” Pyrrha carries the dress over to Yang. Lying the dress flat and smoothing out its crinkles.

“Yeah, he would! Who wouldn’t with Pyrrha Nikos in the house!”

“Yang, I appreciate the help but tonight isn’t about me. Jaune should be back with the makeup soon. Do you think this white dress would be enough?” Yang pushes the dress to the side with her unbandaged arm that was still inked with Grimm reminiscents. Her blonde hair was damp from her shower with a towel hanging over her shoulders. 

“Pyrrha. Just be confident. The only reason Jaune hasn’t shown interest is because he doesn’t think you are interested in him. Tell him the truth, Pyrrha. Also, the dress works fine, it’s just a dance it’s not that big of a deal.” Yang smiles for extra assurance and Pyrrha nods to her friend's advice before Jaune’s blonde head pokes through the door. 

“So-... I did find some makeup but more importantly, I found this.” Jaune pushes the door open to reveal a plain bright yellow summer dress that extended to the ankles. “It’s not super elegant but hey we can add stuff to it. Yang! You didn’t even dry your hair yet! What have you been doing this whole time?” Jaune taps his foot impatiently.

“Oh you know, Pyrrha and I were just having girl talk,” Yang winks at Pyrrha who flushes for the first time in forever, “I will dry off.” Yang grabs both the yellow summer dress and the short white one before returning to the bathroom next door. When she leaves, Jaune turns to Pyrrha with an excited expression on his face. 

“Ruby and Weiss are taking care of Blake and the ballroom is almost done,” Jaune whispers, “I’m excited this is starting to get good! When Yang comes out I’ll do her hair.”

“You know how to do hair,” Pyrrha asks.

“I grew up with seven sisters, it’s kind of a part of the job description of being the only brother.” Pyrrha chuckles. Silence fills the room as Yang changes and Pyrrha watches Jaune as he waits for Yang to come back. His hair was already combed back revealing his striking blue eyes and adorable face. Pyrrha thought of them dancing on the ballroom floor and Jaune trying to sweep her off her feet. In his actual attempt, he would fail and they would both fall on the ground and laugh until there were tears in their eyes. The more Pyrrha thought of the possibility the more she encouraged herself. 

“Jaune-” 

“How do I look,” Yang walks out with the long yellow dress swinging around her shins. Though it was plain, it was a beautiful color that reminded Pyrrha of daffodils. Her Grimm arm stood out like a sore. 

“It looks good,” Jaune gets closer and looks at the dress. 

“It suits you, Yang,” Pyrrha stresses a smile, a little upset that she couldn’t ask Jaune to dance

“Huh, maybe I should wear yellow more than. So uh- I heard Jaune was doing my hair?” Yang wiggles her eyebrows and Jaune nods his head.

“I’m going to tame the beast.”

“Just don’t cut it!”

“I wouldn’t imagine it. I’m probably just going to brush it out and add this ribbon to it,” Jaune shows a bright purple ribbon gently sitting in his palm. He ushers Yang to sit on a chair and he quickly goes to get her brush. 

“Sounds good,” Yang sits in a chair pushing her hair back behind her ear. Jaune glances at Pyrrha before winking and beginning to mess with Yang’s hair. 

“So… the dance huh?”

“Oh! You dancing with anyone Jaune,” Yang glances at Pyrrha. If only she knew that this was an elaborate set up for her and not Pyrrha. 

“What about you, Yang,” Pyrrha turns the question around hoping to avoid Jaune’s answer. “Have you thought about dancing with someone?”

“Maybe… someone like… Blake,” Jaune eggs on as he combs through Yang’s hair. Her mischievous smile shifts to a sincere one and she looks to the window as she thinks. Pyrrha smiles at Jaune and nods her head to tell him it's working. 

“I didn’t even think about dancing. Do you guys think Blake can dance,” Yang asks looking up to Jaune.

“She is pretty incredible… who knows?” Jaune pulls Yang’s hair back after thorough brushing and ties the purple ribbon around the giant curly locks.

“What if she can dance,” Yang murmurs to herself. Yang looks down to her dress and seems uneasy. “Uh, I guess for a dance like this I should probably try more, huh?” 

“You- uh… trying to impress someone, Yang?” 

“Jaune,” Pyrrha shakes her head and stands in front of Yang with the makeup she was given. “Stop teasing her. I will work on makeup maybe you can find something else Yang can wear to the dance to make her dress stand out more?” Jaune thinks for a moment then snaps his fingers. 

“I might just have the thing. Don’t gossip about me,” Jaune jokes before leaving the room once more. Pyrrha worked on Yang’s makeup in silence considering Yang seemed out of focus the whole time. Pyrrha prefers that though as she was also in her thoughts of what she was going to say to Jaune. She didn’t use much makeup on Yang considering the girl was beautiful on her own. Too much makeup would have just changed her best features. Jaune returns with a thin silver sash that he said ‘Weiss agreed to lend to Yang’. Jaune ties the sash around Yang’s waist and then stepped away. The small detail made the dress much more stunning. Yang snorts as she looks at the dress.  
“I look so fancy.”

“Maybe some earrings? And a necklace?” Pyrrha wonders and Yang nods her head. 

“I haven’t worn jewelry in a long time. I think all my jewelry is in a closet somewhere.” 

“You get that and uh-...” Jaune looked hesitant. Pyrrha notices his attention on Yang’s arm and she starts wondering the same. “What about your injury?”  
Yang looks down to her arm which no longer hurt but still remained scarred. She shrugs and places both hands on each side of her hips. 

“I can’t really do anything about it. If I can find those arm glove things I can use that but… I’m not worried about it. Thank you guys for the help! I am now going to destroy all of our closets to find some jewelry.” Yang paces to the door in her room and closes it behind her with a quick thud. Jaune and Pyrrha can hear her bare feet running across the wood floor until the sound grows distant. 

“Our job is done! I guess we should-”

“Jaune, would you like to dance with me,” Pyrrha asks quickly, voice raised louder than she intended to. Jaune looks at her wide-eyed.

“Wait-... really?”

“Yes! I would love to dance with you. I know you probably would rather dance with Weiss but if you could dance with me second then?” 

Jaune smiles his brightest smile but covers it with a not so subtle cough. 

“I wasn’t going to ask Weiss to dance. I mean I did but she said ‘no’ and I kind of figured she would. I would love to dance with you. I have to finish getting ready but when the dance starts, I’ll find you.” Jaune shuffles out of the room with a giant smile on his face. He bows and leaves the room. Pyrrha chuckles after she hears a loud ‘yes’ come from Jaune and she can’t help but smile as well. She did it!

***

Blake sits on Weiss’ bed looking around the clean room. The room was almost as bare as Blake’s guest room. There wasn’t any pictures or anything that really proved that Weiss slept there beside her open closet filled with her clothes. Recently Jaune came in to take a small sash from Weiss’ closet. Blake remembers him shushing her and taking the sash before running out of the room. Everyone was acting weird but not in a bad way. It was obvious that everyone was keeping some sort of secret about the dance tonight. She hears Ruby and Weiss argue outside the door and she prepares herself for the storm that was about to come in. 

“Weiss! It would look good you’re just being a butt.” Ruby enters the room wearing shorts and a tank top. Her hair was combed and ironed straight so it was a lot less frizzy than what it usually was. Weiss followed Ruby wearing leggings and a long shirt. Surprisingly her hair wasn’t done at all. 

“Ruby, this is a ball, not a barbeque.”

“That’s my best dress!”

Weiss gives Ruby a sad look before speaking to Blake up front. 

“We can’t find anything that works.”

“I can just wear something of Yang’s,” Blake shrugs, “She said if I needed anything I could borrow it.”

“No offense to Yang,” Weiss folds her arms over her chest, “ She doesn’t really have many well-... she isn’t a fancy dress kind of a person. If Yang shows up in a terrible outfit that is on her but I want to at least give you something that works for you. I did plan this ball and I want it to succeed.” Ruby complains in the background and how the plan was ‘her idea from the start’ but Weiss ignores her friend’s cries completely.   
“Ruby, is there anything in the attic?” 

“Most of the stuff in the attic is my mother’s. We might be able to find something.” 

“Is that okay with you, Ruby,” Blake questions with worry. She can’t imagine wearing Summer’s clothing. 

“Of course! I’m just glad they’re being used. Come on quick! Before the dance starts.” Ruby takes the girls over to a hallway where there lays a door on the ceiling. She pulls the string and a ladder falls down for them to climb up. The attic was a lot cleaner than what Blake thought it would be. There were maybe a few cobwebs here and there but it was relatively clean. Ruby makes her way to a big chest and opens it with a lift of a latch. Blake stands behind Ruby’s hunched form and notices Weiss standing beside her. She seemed to carry the same uncertainty as Blake did. Both girls worried that seeing Summer’s clothing might upset Ruby.   
The brunette searches through the chest without a word before she gasps. 

“What is it,” Blake asks worriedly. Ruby pulls out a dress that was sleeveless and had a v neckline. The color was a deep purple with black lace roses trailing from the chest all the way down to one section of the dress. It was a long dress as well, taller than Ruby. Her eyes gleamed at the sight of the dress and her squeals. 

“This is perfect!”

“It’s gorgeous,” Weiss stares at the dress in awe. “It’s good to know someone in this house had style.” Ruby laughs at Weiss’ mock to both Weiss and Blake’s surprise. Ruby hands the dress carefully over to Blake. 

“Put it on real quick! Just to see if it fits.” Blake unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it already wearing sweatpants and a tank top she borrowed from Yang. Once the dress is on, Weiss zips it from the back and Blake turns around to face the two girls. Ruby’s smile is almost indescribable. Even Weiss seemed pleased with the dress.   
“It is perfect,” Weiss speaks quietly, “ Now take it off. We have hair and makeup to do and then you can get dressed up. We have to be quick that way we make it to the dance on time.” Blake shakes the dress off and picks it up in her arms before Ruby nudges Blake down the attic stairs. 

“I wonder what Yang is wearing,” Weiss asks out loud to no one.

“Well, Jaune and Pyrrha are helping her so I’m sure she is going to look awesome!”

“She better not wear jeans and a t-shirt is all I’m asking.” 

“Nah, You’ll see she will be in a super big dress.” As Ruby and Weiss talked, Blake trailed behind thinking of the blonde in a big puffy dress almost laughing at the idea. She can’t imagine the girl wearing a dress like that.   
‘What would she wear?’ Blake thought to herself and started imagining Yang wearing not really ball gowns but she can see the girl in maxi dresses. Probably wearing bright oranges and yellows that make her purple eyes stand out. Hair braided to the side that sits over top her shoulder. She can’t imagine Yang wearing heels either. Maybe flats that just sparkled a little bit. A little eyeshadow and maybe some mascara that made Yang’s eyes stand out even more. Blake smiles imagining Yang all dressed up as such. Those same strange feelings returning from before. She has to swallow it for now. 

“Blake! Don’t trail behind,” Ruby calls and Blake catches back up with the other two.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been dying to get to this chapter and it's honestly my favorite chapter. My second fave probably goes to Ruby and Blake's talk about her powers. Again, thank you for all the support if it wasn't for you I would never have started this :) We are almost to the end my friends.

Blake gazes around the ballroom lit with beautiful lights and vanilla candles. The giant windows were open since the rain had stopped about an hour ago. A gentle breeze drafts in the room that flutters the thick curtains. The whole room feels dreamy. Blake can tell whatever tension she had in her muscles slowly melts away with each breath she takes.   
The food smelled appetizing as well. Nora and Ren had spent so long on preparing a meal it was the first time that Blake had seen them at all that day. Which was weird considering she would see them almost every morning.   
Ren wears a simple black tux and has a pink shirt underneath his blazer. His long black hair is let loose instead of its usual ponytail style. He watches Nora as she carefully places down two plates of food on one of the long tables. Nora wears a super puffy pink dress with flowers sewed to the neckline. It is a beautiful dress but awfully risky when handling food. Somehow she manages to do it all on her own without any damage to the dress.

“Blake, can you help real quick?” Blake turns her attention to Oscar, who for the most part didn't dress up, he wears a green suit with a brown vest and black tie. It looks adorable on him and makes him look a lot older than what he was. Blake lent a hand as he handed her some red roses with the thorns cut off of them. “The thorns are cut so they’re safe.” She carefully takes them into her hands and Oscar starts cutting the thorns off the other roses he has piled on the table.

“I like your suit, Oscar.”

“Thank you. That dress is incredible, where did you even find that?”

“Ruby offered it to me. It was Summer’s.” Oscar’s eyes grow wide with curiosity. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m just as surprised.” Blake pushes a strand of black hair back behind her ear. Weiss had straightened out her hair and bangs in order to give her a more ‘fitting’ hairstyle. Blake never said anything but watching Weiss struggle to comb and straighten her hair because of her cat ears was humorous. She could see the look of confusion and fear filter on Weiss’ face every time she was close to touching them. Every time Weiss grazed her ears with a comb she would apologize profusely.

“Well, I guess you are important to Ruby. She probably wanted to share that with you.” 

Blake smiles and holds the roses close to her chest. 

“I’m so glad I got to meet you all. This has been a chaotic and yet magical experience. I almost don’t want to leave.” Oscar attempts to respond before Ruby and Weiss’ voices ring across the floor. 

“Ruby! The first dance is always one of elegance and class. We can play your 'party songs' after.” Weiss has a hand on her hip and is tapping her foot against the wood floor. Weiss’ dress was stunning; a light blue long dress with a white lace v neck. She called it an ‘evening dress’ and was embarrassed because she had nothing better for the dance but it was perfect in Blake's eyes. Weiss didn't do much with her hair besides putting it in a neat bun on top of her head. She also took the time to put on earrings, a necklace, some rings, and makeup as well. Ruby, on the other hand, only wears a short deep red dress with black tights and flats. Her hair and face weren't touched while they were getting ready. 

“Thanks, Blake.” Oscar pulls Blake’s attention away from the girls and takes the flowers gently from her hands. He places them in the vase on the table and dusts his hands on his suit pants. 

“No problem.”

“Guys,” Jaune enters the room in a panic, “Yang’s coming!” Jaune’s hair is smoothed back with some kind of oil. It makes the bright blonde hair on his head look more brunette than what it was. He wears a standard tux with a red bow tie under his collar. His smile is wide and blue eyes are twinkling with anticipation at Yang's appearance. They were told that Jaune and Pyrrha were helping Yang get ready and everyone was very curious about how that was going to work. 

“Let’s see the damage you did,” Weiss jokes and he shushes her with a finger to his lips. 

“I did good, you’ll see.” 

The doors open and there reveals Pyrrha and Yang, arm in arm. Pyrrha’s dress is beautiful. A bright red ballroom dress with white lace decorating one shoulder strap and her right hip. Her red hair is loose which makes her look a lot more mature in the face as it drapes over her broad shoulders. 

Yang looks beautiful. She wears a sleeveless yellow dress with a silver sash around the waist. Her golden locks pulled into a ponytail with a purple bow. Small earrings dangle from her ears and a necklace sits over her chest. Her lilac eyes gleam with happiness. Blake’s heart melts at seeing her and everyone in the room feels the same. She’s so beautiful. Pyrrha lets go of Yang’s arm as she makes her way across the floor. She doesn’t stop until she is face to face with Blake with an extended hand. 

“Care for a dance,” she says. Now that she’s close, Blake can see a little red in Yang’s cheeks and she seems more nervous than she let on. 

“I’d love too,” Blake smiles and takes Yang’s hand.  
Ruby lets out a squeak and rushes over to the speaker and pulls music up on her scroll. A classical song plays on the speakers filling the silence of the room with violins and cellos. With how empty the room was, the speakers made the music sounds as if it was being performed right in front of them. Yang places a hand on Blake’s waist and holds Blake’s other hand in hers. Blake follows her lead by letting her hand rest on Yang’s shoulder and tightening the grip of her hand in Yang’s. They slowly swing to the music being played as if they had all the time in the world. They don’t speak, instead, looking at each other in the eye with an almost drunk twinkle. They're smiles as wide and sweet as ever.  
Blake feels her heart beat with every turn they make across the wood floor. It felt like with each spin they would end up closer together and Blake could fall asleep against the warmth of Yang’s body. She doesn’t fall asleep exactly but she allows herself to lean in and rests her head against Yang’s shoulder. She feels Yang stiffen for a second but she easily relaxes into the embrace and continues to dance but at a much slower pace. Blake glances up for a moment to notice that Ren and Nora have started dancing as well. Yang and Blake spin once more for her to see that, to her surprise, Pyrrha and Jaune were dancing as well. Even Oscar and Ruby danced on the floor. The ballroom became a display of vibrant colors swinging along to beautiful music.  
Blake’s heart felt full. To see everyone in the house together and enjoying themselves; to be in Yang’s arms as the music played on. She can’t think of the last time she felt so complete and overjoyed. It’s so much different to read of such occasions then it is to experience them first hand; to smell the delicious food yourself, to hear the magical orchestra play around you, and the feel of the one you love close to you. The one she loves…  
Blake lifts her head to look Yang in the eyes. Yang stares into hers with a smile plastered on her pink lips. 

“You enjoying the dance, Blakey?”

“Yang,” Blake shakes her head with a light chuckle, “I-... Yes, I am.” They twirl around once more. “Yang..”

“Yes?”

“I-..” The music stops and a sharp ring fills the room taking everyone’s attention away from their partner. Weiss stands off to the side of the room with a glass in one hand and a spoon in another. She clears her throat before putting the glass and spoon down on the table before her. 

“I would just like to say that I am glad that you actually tried for this dance. It’s nice to see you all wearing something that’s not jeans.” Everyone chuckles to themselves as they wait for Weiss to continue. Weiss looks down to the floor and takes a deep breath in. She finally looks up to everyone with a relaxed smile and a spark in he pale blue eyes. “I also want to thank you for being incredible people. I’m not usually emotionally expressive, but I do want to say that I care about you all deeply. In a strange way, you became my new family and… and I am happy to see you enjoying yourselves and having fun. To see us break away from the nightmare that surrounds us. It’s very relieving to see.” 

Blake understands exactly how Weiss feels even though she’s only been there for a week. It’s impossible to hate someone in this house. To see them all together and happy as if they were peculiar family was wonderful. Especially because Blake got to be a part of said family. She finally has the friend group she always envied, having friends that were so different from her yet so close and to have someone like Yang and Ruby in her life. Blake never felt so lucky. 

“Ruby come here since this was technically your idea.” Ruby races to Weiss, her flats slapping against the wood floor and hugs her friend tightly around the waist. Instead of complaining about Ruby wrinkling her dress, Weiss hugged her back. Blake felt Yang's hand in her's firm. She looks to the blonde to see a toothy smile. Blake returns her attention to the girls and squeezing Yang's hand back.  
The two girls pulled apart before Ruby faces everyone with her silver eyes shining as bright as ever.   
“Alright! No more slow dances,” Ruby takes off her shoes and throws them to the other side of the room, "Time to destroy the dancefloor!” Ruby pulls out her scroll and changes the music to a very upbeat pop tune. A repetitive bass that nearly makes Nora jump out of her dress. 

“Yes! I love this song,” She grabs Ren by the wrist and dances wildly with him. He laughs as the chipper girl loses her calm demeanor to the drums blasting through the speaker. Blake thinks Ren preferred the wild Nora anyway.

Everyone either ate a bunch of food or danced until their legs hurt. After a few dances with Yang, Blake had to take off the heels. She danced with just about everyone in the house. She danced with Ruby and Weiss, which was funny to see Weiss attempt to dance anything that wasn’t a waltz. The girls share that moment of careless fun. She danced with Nora for a few good seconds but couldn’t keep up with the girl at all. Blake even got to dance with Zwei who joined the party after smelling food. No matter who she danced with she always went back to Yang.   
Yang always teasing, ‘Can you keep up, Blakey?” and Blake always responding with a ‘Yes, I can’. They continued to tease each other and Blake got to witness some of Yang’s embarrassing dance moves. The night carried on like that and Blake felt almost intoxicated on the energy and vibe of the room. At one point she had to sit down, afraid she would pass out. Sweat ruining her straightened hair and leaving it wavy once more. Even the dress was starting to get a little too hot for Blake. So she sat for a second and watched everyone else dance the night away.  
A few moments later, Jaune joined her in another seat as he throws his bow tie on the table.

“What a workout.”

“Yeah,” Blake rubs her feet to soothe the pain.

“So, how has this dance been for you?”

“Euphoric,” Blake smiles at Jaune, “It’s just been so much fun.” 

“I don’t think I have ever been to a dance,” Jaune thinks as he rests his arms on his legs, “At least not without my sisters there.”

“I don’t think I have ever been to party... at all? Nothing like this in the least.”

“Well, glad we were your first!” Jaune looks back out to the dance floor and Blake follows his line of sight to see him watching Pyrrha dance. Oscar is awkwardly dancing beside her trying to follow her movements. He managed to take off his vest and jacket a long time ago. 

“Go dance with her,” Blake grabs Jaune’s attention. He gives her an appreciative smile and gets up from his seat with a groan.

“You better grab Yang. I think she wants to dance with you again.” He smiles mischievously before leaving Blake to her own. 

Blake makes her way over to Yang and lays a hand on her shoulder. At that moment she realized that Yang didn’t have her arm bandaged anymore. It must have ‘healed’ the grimm effects were still there but it certainly didn’t stop her from enjoying her time.   
“Yang, can we go somewhere?”

“Sure, uh-... Where?”  
Blake looks around and spots the open windows out to the balcony. Blake turns to look at Yang, but she’s already a step ahead. They move out of the room and onto the cool balcony where night had come. Small white stars speckling the dark blue sky. Blake leans against the railing and lets the gentle wind cool her down. Yang stands next to her enjoying the breeze as well; sweat dotting her forehead and upper lip. 

“I stink,” Yang jokes.

“Yeah, you do,” Blake teases. 

“So do you,” Yang pokes Blake’s cheek. Blake turns her head to meet the girl’s eyes. They gaze for a moment before Yang looks down to the stone floor. “I know I said this before but… I’m really glad you stayed Blake.” 

“So am I. I’m glad I got to meet you and Ruby and everyone else.” A thought nags at Blake’s brain as she thinks about how she has to leave one day. She represses the idea almost instantly. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Yang rubs Blake’s back noticing the change in her demeanor. 

“I don’t want to leave. I have to. I know I do but now it just seems too difficult. I want to stay here longer.” 

“Oh, Blake. You’re not leaving yet. We still have a few weeks and we will make sure we spend those few weeks having the time of our lives. Trust me, I won’t let you go without a few memories of me.” Yang’s smile is comforting and Blake takes it in. “Hey, how about one more slow dance?” Blake doesn’t hesitate to take her hand and they end up slow dancing. This time Blake takes the lead and she places a hand on Yang’s hip and guides them across the balcony. The excitement of the party still raging on inside.   
“That’s Summer’s dress?”

“Yeah.”

“It looks beautiful on you.” The words were so sincere Blake truly didn’t know how to respond. Instead of replying she pulls Yang closer. Their bodies close enough they could feel each other’s heart beat to the rhythm of their own song. Silence overtakes them until Yang speaks up again. “You know…,” Yang stops herself for a second to think over what she wants to say, “I’m jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“... of Adam.”

“What?”

“He’s so lucky to have you in his life. I’d give a limb to have you in mine.” They stopped dancing. Blake looks Yang in the eyes with a feeling she had felt once before but the answer was pretty clear on what it was. She felt it grow more and more these past few days and she denied it because she assumed Yang would never understand the growing feelings but it seemed Yang was ahead of her. 

“Yang?”

“I know it's forward and I know I don’t know you completely but I like you a lot. Blake, I want to see you happy and succeeding. I want to wake up and know you’re in the library reading another book. I want to see you at dinner more often. I want to see you there for Ruby even when I’m not. Blake, I want you. Even if you don’t have the same feelings I still want you here with me and everyone else. Even when you go back home… just don’t forget us. Don’t forget me.” Yang’s words are rushed and it’s probably the first time that Blake had seen Yang so flustered. She was always so confident and to see her so vulnerable in that moment was so surreal. 

“I could never forget you, Yang. None of you. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I have friends that I can always confide in and someone that I could love. I know how you feel and I… I can honestly say that I feel the same. I know we have time but it never sounds like enough. I kept it to myself afraid I was being too forward but-...”

“Yeah,” Yang chuckles wiping away a tear, “I was the forward one, huh? I had a crush on you since like… I don’t know the Beowolf fight? You’re really attractive when you’re kicking ass.” Blake laughs, loudly. The two laugh together bodies still close and they don’t settle until Blake continues. 

“I want to watch you enjoy the summer days. I want to read to you and play with your hair while I do. I want us to have a life outside of the curse.”

“I do too.”

“So… then,” Blake is lost for words only wanting to just kiss Yang. She inches closer to the blonde closing her eyes and taking her chance. Before even having the satisfaction of her lips, Weiss screams in the ballroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Blake and Yang barrel into the ballroom to see everyone in a panic. Pyrrha has her spear drawn out facing an intruder who stands at the ballroom doors. She’s in a steady stance with her brow knotted in intimidation. Blake tries to look past Pyrrha in order to see who the intruder is. It’s a faunus! He has brown spiky hair and goatee. His brown eyes darted around the room as if he was looking for something. Blake also notices the black wings resting against his back. She had definitely seen this faunus before.  
“Whoever you are I suggest you leave,” Pyrrha states firmly. She still stands in her attack position in case the man decides to launch an attack. The faunus raises his hands in surrender his expression deadpan.

“Where is Ms. Belladonna?”

“Here,” Blake leaves Yang’s side in order to settle the situation. “I’ve seen you before.”

“I’m Yuma,” the name clicks immediately. He was one of Adam’s biggest supporters and a long time member of the White Fang. She hasn’t seen him in a while though. Last she heard of him he was on a mission in Atlas. It’s strange that out of everyone that could have shown up he does. 

“Yuma, why are you here? Is everything okay?”

“Ms. Belladonna, Chief Ghira has gotten worse. He has fallen ill and Adam insists that we bring you home safe.” Yuma looks around the room with a somewhat confused expression. It seems he finally realized that everyone was dressed up in formal wear. Blake feels her heart sink at the news of her father’s illness. How could he have gotten worse? He was at home where he was safe!

“What do you mean?”

“Adam heard of what happened and he was planning on sending a rescue but Ghira fell sick from his wounds. Infection, they say it is. Adam has been helping your father recover so he sent me to come to find you.” Blake had to think. Her mind was still on Yang and the party. 

“Okay. Okay. I-... I have to go.” Blake turns to Yang wanting something from the blonde not really knowing what that is. She didn’t want to leave but it was an emergency. Her father is her highest priority right now. Looking at Yang’s face, she could tell she understood. 

“Go, Blake. He needs you. We’ll be okay.” 

Blake can’t focus at all. Her head is filled with different thoughts that swirled around her head like a mess of wires. All she could utter to Yuma was “I’ll be there soon. I have to change.”  
...

 

Pyrrha helps Blake pack her stuff in uncomfortable silence. Blake carefully takes off Summer’s dress to change into some of her older clothes. Blake takes one more look around the room to see if she left anything behind. She feels sorrow as she glances around the guest room knowing that this may be the last time she sees it. 

“Pyrrha,” Blake turns to the girl who has finished packing Blake’s things. Pyrrha looks at Blake with concern and picks the bag up off the dresser.

“I have everything.”

“Thank you,” Blake takes it and heaves it over her shoulder. She looks to Pyrrha not being able to contain her sadness. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s your father. I understand. You need not apologize.” Pyrrha hugs Blake tightly and Blake returns the affection. She can’t say goodbye to everyone it was going to be so difficult. “This isn’t the last time I’ll see you.”

“I promise I will visit again one day.”

“Don’t worry, I believe you. We need to get you home,” Pyrrha lets go of Blake and heads for the door. Blake follows and when Pyrrha opens it she finds everyone in the house standing outside. Even Zwei who sits in Ruby’s arms with little to no care. Blake has to say goodbye to them.

“Do you really have to leave,” Nora asked with a frown. Probably the first time that Blake had seen the carefree girl so discouraged. Ren has a hand placed on her back in comfort.

“I do.”

“Well… let us know when you’re coming back! I haven’t even taught you how to cook yet! So… when your dad is better, come back!” Nora pulls Blake into a tight hug before letting her go. 

“I will,” Blake says achingly. 

“I wish you and your father health,” Ren gives a small smile as if to comfort but Blake could tell from his eyes that he was upset too. Blake smiles and hugs Ren as well. 

“Blake,” Jaune walks up to her with an outstretched hand, “Good luck. Be careful.” Blake shakes his hand and they exchange sweet smiles before he lets go and puts his hands in his pockets. Blake turns away from him to see what was probably going to be one of the most difficult goodbyes. Ruby stands there with Zwei in her arms and Weiss beside her. Blake carefully steps over to Ruby.   
“Ruby, I’ll be back. I promise,” Blake tries to choke back the tears that were forming. Ruby doesn’t stop herself from crying as she drops Zwei to the floor and hugs Blake tightly. Blake made sure to not let go of Ruby for a long time knowing the girl (and herself) needed this. 

“I’ll miss you, Blake.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Blake and Ruby hold onto each other a little longer before Blake has to break the hug. Ruby wipes the back of her hand across her eyes and attempts to smile. Blake attempts a smile as well before looking over to Weiss who looked like she was about to burst.

“You’re coming back anyway so there is no reason to say goodbye,” Weiss looks away with her arms crossed over her chest, “But I’ll miss you too, Blake.” Blake smiles and hugs Weiss anyway. While hugging Weiss she turns and looks for Oscar who stands beside Jaune.

“Oscar, keep Pitch. I won’t be able to take her back. The ship is too small for her and I’m in a hurry.”

“I’ll take good care of her,” Oscar nods, “Good luck, Blake. I hope your father gets better soon.” Blake lets go of Weiss and smiles at Oscar.  
“Thank you.” She looks around at everyone’s face once more. Noticing someone is missing. “Where’s Yang.”

“We haven’t seen her since you left,” Weiss states, “We looked everywhere… she might be in the study but the west wing is too far.” Blake felt sorrow consumer her. She had to say goodbye to Yang. It was the person she was most afraid to say goodbye to but she had too. 

“Ms. Belladonna!” Yuma returns obviously agitated with the whole situation. “We need to leave now.” Blake looks back to the group one last time. Her new friends that she would miss so dearly. Even if she returns it won't be until a while. They have to stay here with the curse in tow. Blake glances to Ruby who seems as sad as ever.

“Goodbye.”

...  
Pyrrha had suggested she come along but Blake had denied the help. She didn’t want to make it any more difficult. Yuma sits in the front seat working through the controls as Blake stands outside. She takes one more glance around the forest thinking of how this was the first time she has ever been to one. She hid in the forest, fought Beowolf with Yang in the forest, had a picnic and watched the clouds pass by in this forest. She thought of Yang and her heart stung. Why didn’t she say goodbye? Was it really that difficult for her to see Blake go that she didn’t even want to see her? 

“Ms. Belladonna,” Yuma calls from his seat, “We’re ready to go.” Blake nods her head and starts heading to the airship.

“Blake!” She hears Yang’s voice call out to her and the stomping of hooves. Yang rides Ash in a new set of clothes and only stops a few feet before hopping off of her companion’s back.  
“Yang!” Blake felt excited to see her again but she notices her arm hiding underneath her t-shirt. “Yang, the curse. It’s not safe for you here.”

“I don’t care,” Yang says before pulling Blake close and kissing her on the lips. Blake was pleasantly surprised but relaxed into Yang’s embrace, wrapping her arms loosely around her neck. It was everything that Blake had hoped for, in fact, it may have been more. Yang’s lips were smooth and tasted of honey chapstick. Yang hesitantly pulls away and looks Blake in the eyes, placing both hands on either side of her face. “Come back.”

“I will.”

“I mean it. Bring your dad too. Your friends, whoever. Just come back.”

“I will,” Blake says steadily knowing she means it. She is going to go home and check on her father. She is going to make sure he heals and comes back stronger than ever. Then she is going to Adam. Asking him what really happened in the forest since he obviously lied about the human attackers. She is ending it with him. She is going to move on. She is coming back.   
Yang takes the purple ribbon out of her hair which lets her golden locks fall with a bounce. She takes the ribbon and ties it around Blake’s wrist securely. 

“Just to remember me.”

Blake smiles and kisses Yang one more time. This one is quick but it was just as magical as the first one. She squeezes Yang’s hand one more time before pulling away and hopping on the airship. Yuma lifts them up into the air but Blake watches from where she stands as Yang slowly starts to disappear from her sights. Blonde hair flowing as if she was a sunflower stood tall in the dark night.


	23. Chapter 23

They had been in the air for about thirty minutes before Blake started getting antsy. She bounces her leg in the copilot’s seat as she looks out the window to see the ocean. That’s all Blake had been able to see for a while now.

“How long until we reach Menagerie?”

“Huh,” Yuma quietly asks as he stares out the window.

“Menagerie?”

“We should be there in about twenty minutes.” Yuma had been quiet the whole time. Blake can’t tell if he was always this quiet or if he was nervous about something. He never looked at Blake and barely spoke above a whisper. 

“Things are going to change,” Blake hopes she can reassure the anxious man, “I promise. A few things need to be taken care of but after that, I’m going to help run the White Fang. I’ll make sure that the work we do helps everyone. You can trust me.” Blake smiles and gently places a hand on Yuma’s shoulder. For the first time, he turns his head to face Blake with a blank expression before returning his gaze to the window. With a heavy sigh, Blake leans her head against the window and watches as they finally see land. Thinking about Yang and the others back at Patch.

When the ship lands, Yuma steps out but stops Blake from leaving.  
“I need to speak to a few members of the White Fang to help me escort you back home.”

“Escort? Why?”

“Adam’s orders. You know how he is. Just wants to make sure you’re safe,” Yuma leaves the area.   
After 3 or so minutes, Blake takes her chance and exits the area. She wasn’t waiting for Adam; she wouldn’t dare with her father sick in bed. Blake runs as fast as she can without getting noticed. It takes her about ten minutes until she sees her home a few feet away. Out of breath but determined she makes her way to the side door of the house and enters into her home.  
It’s empty. No servants or guards were to be seen but the house’s lights were on. Blake drops her bag by the kitchen table along with Gambol Shroud and makes her way upstairs.   
“Mom! Dad!” As she finishes her trek up the stairs she sees her mother leave their room in a hurry. Amber eyes wide with disbelief and joy she rushes to her daughter and hugs her close. Blake returns the affection as happy as ever.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay,” her mother pulls away with a warm smile on her face. “Oh, Blake. Are you hurt? Hungry?”

“No, mom,” Blake chuckles and holds her mother’s hand for comfort, “I’m fine. Where’s dad?”

“Blake,” Her father stands in the bedroom door frame with a toothy grin, “Sweetheart.” He hugs Blake tightly and lifts her into the air. “It’s so good to see you again!”

“Dad! You’re okay,” she attempts her best hug in return but her arms can barely reach all the way around him. “I heard you were sick.”

“Sick? No! I have been getting better and better every day.”

“All thanks to me,” Kali smiles.

“Yes, all thanks to Kali. I have healed quite well since the attack. How is the Xiao Long family? Are they doing well?” 

“Dad, you can’t even imagine the incredible time I had there,” Blake can’t hold back the stream of emotions that pour out, “Everything was so wonderful. Everyone there was so friendly and charming. I don’t think I have ever met a group of humans so delightful in my life.”

“That’s great news,” Ghira beams, “They did seem like awfully nice folks.”

“Not only that but Yang is going to help us. I’m not sure how much you know dad but she wants to help us fight our cause. She says that she knows people that could help our situation even more. Dad, she is wonderful. She understands and she is willing to listen to everything we have to say and help in any way that she can. For all these years your methods have gotten us the farthest and have also kept our humanity with us. I want us to continue using your methods and to keep fighting until our last breath.”

Ghira and Kali look quizzically at each other but Ghira faces his daughter with a certain pride.

“Blake, I appreciate your words and I’m so glad that Ms. Xiao Long wants to help us but what has brought this up?”

“Dad, I want to help run the White Fang. I want to help make things better for all of us and future generations. I know Adam is running currently but I am going to stand by his side, not following him but helping him make decisions that can benefit-”

“Adam,” Ghira’s face twists at the name and even Kali looks upset at the mention of him. 

“What?”

“Blake. Adam is no good-” 

The conversation is interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. The family makes their way down the stairs to see a group of White Fang members enter the house. Yuma stands at the forefront of the group and watches the Belladonna’s carefully in silence

“Yuma, you weren’t invited in.” Why would he so rudely enter their home? She guesses he has a habit of just showing uninvited. 

“Blake, listen to me, Adam has set us all up. We took a detour in Patch because Adam wanted us to stop there. We didn’t want to stress the man so we landed and while we waited he killed Sienna. I saw him as he put a sword through her.”  
Blake is stunned by the news. Not because of what happened, she figured something was strange about Sienna’s death, but Adam took a turn she never expected. He was always violent and aggressive but to kill Sienna? Him?   
“That’s not all. When I found him we fought and he left me for dead in the midst of Beowolf. If it weren’t for… Oh, I forgot her name but if it weren’t for the girl in the red hood I would have been dead. Adam is planning on running the White Fang.”

“He is just filling his pride, Blake,” Kali steps in with a strain to her voice, “When your father returned home he kept us locked in here. White Fang guards were at every door and every window. He plans on doing the same to you if you don’t cooperate.”

“Cooperate,” Blake can’t wrap her head around all of this, “cooperate with what?”

“Hello, Blake.”

There he stood in all his glory. Adam has his sword by his side and mask covering his face as he usually did. It felt like the first time Blake had ever seen Adam in a long time. Even though he looked the same everything was different. It was different because she knew the truth now. It’s different because a few days ago she was shy to say ‘no’ to him but now she wanted to take him on herself. It’s the first time she had seen how far Adam had gone. 

“Adam,” Blake adds venom to his name, “You are no longer the leader of the White Fang. Things are changing with or without you.” Adam responds to the statement with a harsh chuckle.

“Really? So I’m assuming you’re going to take my place then, Blake? You’ve done nothing to help this cause. You don’t have the guts to take this position just like your father and just like Sienna.” Blake could hear her father’s angry huff under his breath. 

“I’m changing that. I won’t let you belittle me, Adam. I’m not moving on this situation.”

“Yes, you are.” With that the White Fang members, including Yuma, dash for the Belladonnas. Blake is grabbed by two and the others go straight for her parents. With all her might she kicks and attempts to push them off of her. Blake struggles back with the two faunuses hands wrapped around her arms. It wasn’t until an arm was wrapped around her waist that she stopped struggling and the other two let her go.   
Adam pulls her close and places a small dagger to her neck. It wasn’t deep but it was just enough that if Blake struggled she might slice away some skin there. Adam’s arm around her waist was tight and slowly starting to sicken Blake. He killed Sienna, what was stopping him from killing Blake?

“Adam!” Ghira notices the situation Blake is in and calms down from his fight with the White Fang members. It seemed Kali even stopped hers as well. All of them go for her parents and make sure that they don’t move from their spots by holding them back by the arms. The fight her parents gave them must have been tough as some of them were catching their breath. “Adam, let her go. You wouldn’t hurt Blake.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. I only treat those who were loyal to me with mercy,” Adam grimaces as he presses the dagger deeper. Blake gasped quietly, intimidated by the new pressure being applied. “This. This is how things are going to work. I am the new leader of the White Fang. If Sienna couldn’t even take me down what was the point of having her as a leader? She was weak just like you,” Adam moves the knife away from Blake’s throat in order to point at Ghira only to return it back to its position before Blake could do anything, “ and the rest of your family.”

“We welcome you and this is the thanks we get?” Kali furiously spits. “You let my daughter go this instant!”

“Kali, he’s not going to unless we give him what he wants.”

“You’re childish.”

“Mrs. Belladonna, it hurts hearing you say that but your husband is right. Ghira?” Blake watches as her father hesitates. The hate and absolute fear for his daughter’s safety spinning in his eyes. 

“Adam. You’re the new leader of the White Fang. I give Sienna’s position to you.” Blake feels Adam shift a little in his spot. Not sure of the movement he was making but she knew he was satisfied with the news.

“Well done, Adam,” Yuma proudly states as he holds onto one of Ghira’s arms.

“We don’t stop there,” Adam moves his arm from Blake’s waist and she takes the opportunity to dash for Gambol Shroud that she left on the floor. She’s knocked down by a lither White Fang member that forces Blake flat to the ground. They take Blake’s arms and pull them behind her back so she couldn’t struggle away. Considering Adam’s grip before this faunus was a lot more generous with their grip. “Blake, I have only one request from you. Then I will leave you and your family alone unless you step out of line.”   
Blake groans as the White Fang member lifts her head from the ground by pulling back her hair to face Adam. He kneels down but still towers over her in her position. “I think you had enough time to think of my offer.”

“What are you talking about?” Blake hisses holding her frustrated glare. 

“Blake, marry me.” 

“What? After everything you did? You lost your mind and your dignity.” Blake hasn’t thought of the proposal in days and yet he brings it up again in this mess of a situation he caused. “You’re delusional if you think I would have even said ‘maybe’.” 

“Let me rephrase that,” Adam looks to the group of White Fang members that hold Blake’s parents captive. They pull out their weapons and keep them close to them. “You have to say ‘yes’. We have to be a good couple for everyone else. I don’t care how much you hate me in secret. You still belong to me and me only. If not… I’ll take away everything you love. Don’t think I won't.” 

“...Yes.” It’s all Blake could manage to say. She wanted to spit in his face but it wouldn’t have solved anything. The urge to do so grew stronger after she saw that sick smile on his face. He gets up from his kneeled position and looks up to the White Fang group surrounding her parents. 

“Seems like everything is working out in my favor, huh?” Some laugh but the others just nod along. “It’s about time I got what I deserve.”

“You’ll be stopped,” Blake states out of frustration, “Even if we’re trapped someone will come looking for us. Yang will send someone to stop you.”

“Who,” he seemed genuinely confused by the mention of the name. Blake had an idea spark in her. If she can get him distracted enough maybe she could save time. Adam got frustrated easily especially when he didn’t get what he wanted. It’s obvious now but it was strong characteristic he had since they first started dating. She needed time and she needed this guard off her back. 

“The humans you left dad behind to take care of,” Blake notices the twinge of confusion on his face, “or… did you make that up? For once I’m going to have to tell you that you’re right. He was taken captive by humans. The kindest humans I ever met. People who had taken both my father and me in with open arms and care. Through them, I learned a lot, especially a lot about you.” Blake glances at her mother who is already out of the care of the other guards. They block her path from reaching Blake and Adam but they seemed preoccupied with Blake’s speech. Kali looks to Gambol Shroud then back to Blake understanding what needed to be done. Blake needed to distract Adam just a little longer. “I fell in love, Adam.” The room was dead silent. 

“What?” Blake could tell Adam knew what she was about to say and she could tell how much the possibility of it pissed him off. 

“I fell in love with a human, Adam.”

“It’s true,” Yuma speaks up from where he stands by Ghira’s side. As she glances to him she notes her mother slowly making her way over to the kitchen. Very slow. “She kissed a human before we left for here. Twice.” 

“That human’s name is Yang,” Blake looks at Adam not moving her eyes from him. The mask covered half of his face but he was angry. Blake knew it. He glances down at the hands being held behind Blake’s back.

“Let go of her,” he commands the guard. They let go of Blake’s hand only for him to reach for her and pull her by the wrist. He pulled hard enough that Blake thought her arm could have been pulled out of its socket. She looks to what he’s concerned about and sees the purple bow wrapped around her wrist. The one that Yang gave her before they left. Without saying a word he rips the ribbon off her wrist and lets her hand go. “I’ve never been so disgusted in my entire life.”

“That makes the both of us,” Blake remarks with the same glare as his. Blake thought he was going to hit her or do something but he seems to hold himself back from doing whatever damage he wanted to do. 

“Fine. Yuma,” he looks to his new companion, “Make sure that no one gets in and no one gets out. The rest of you listen to Yuma.” All the members nodded their heads in understanding. Adam looks down to Blake once more before uttering, “I am going to take everything away from you.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention of assault in paragraph 6

He closes the heavy doors leading into the Belladonna household as he feels the internal scream rising within. Everything was going perfectly until that moment. He can feel the anger bubble inside him and he can’t let it go. She said it just to piss him off. There is no way that’s true. Yet he held the ribbon in his hand that he knows didn’t belong to Blake. That didn’t at all carry her scent nor her style. It wasn’t Blake’s it was someone else's. 

“Adam? Adam what’s going on,” he turns to face another White Fang member who seems concerned. Their leader’s face burning a bright red compared to the pale white mask covering what could be red eyes.

“Rally everyone. I need to speak with everyone,” he says through gritted teeth.   
He heads over to where Blake and Yuma docked with their ship. The way over he struggled to think of his speech. What was he going to say to them? What was his next course of action? He can’t even think of a reason why he wants everyone to find him so he can give a speech. All he knows is that he wants to hurt Blake. Betray her the same way she did him. To show her how her selfishness gets others killed. That’s all he really wanted to do. He waits at the airship watching as more and more White Fang members slowly show. Most likely awaken from their slumbers as it is pretty late in the night. He didn’t care though. He needs to spread the news of his new leadership. Then he can do what he really wants to do in this instant. 

“I’ll keep it brief. Ghira has passed the torch to me. I am now the new leader of the White Fang. Starting tonight we will be changing faunus history. Peace has done nothing all these years. We have been kind to the people that have scarred and hurt us from the very beginning but that ends now. We will be the oppressors. We will strike fear into their hearts until they give us what is rightfully ours. We will rampage through their streets and destroy everything they care about. I will lead you the entire way but I need your loyalty in order to do so.” Adam pauses and looks at the people surrounding him and their timid faces.   
“You all hesitate? Hesitate for all those who have fallen? Humans were the ones that killed Sienna! Took her life when it was still so young and full.” The crowd seems to sway a little bit more to his side. “What of Ghira? He was attacked by those same humans! They scarred him for life and left him for dead. If it wasn’t for his daughter,” Adam stops himself. He had an idea that could possibly sway the crowd. It might also benefit him in getting his revenge.  
“And you know what? Blake returned tonight in tears. Do you know what she told me? That a human assaulted her. Blake, the young woman who only wanted to save her father was abused. This human hurt her in ways that are not easy to heal. You’re going to let that slide as well?” 

The crowd whispers at the news; a silent outrage grows among them. Adam relaxes knowing that he had them all on his side now. “And I know the human’s name. I know where she lives and where the others are. I’m heading to Patch to make them pay for what they have done to the Belladonna family and to Sienna. I’m going even if I am going alone. As your new leader, I won’t let these issues slide. I will not forgive and I will not forget. I ask, do I have your support?”  
Almost in an instant, fists were thrown into the air. Each cheer flooding into Adam’s ears and calming a little of his frustrations.   
“Adam, I’ll help take down the humans!”

“So will I!”

“Me as well!”

Adam watches as five helping hands became fifteen then there were twenty hands in support… thirty. The support grew along with the outcry and Adam smiles knowing that this was the start of something beautiful. Something he waited a long time for and he finally has it.   
“Good. We’re leaving in ten minutes. Get ready.” The group starts to disband to get dressed and to get weapons prepared. In that time Adam stands in the open area with his head tilted to the sky. The only thing keeping his head from getting lost was the ribbon that sat clutched in his fist. 

…

“Alright! Bring him to the couch,” Yuma orders as all the White Fang members in the house escort Ghira to one of the living room couches. He doesn’t fight back nor curses them but he remains silent hoping to keep calm in the room. Especially since Yuma has Blake’s arm behind her back and a simple kitchen knife in his hand. Blake had focused on her mother the entire time and her movements. She hid behind the kitchen counter right by Gambol Shroud. All they needed was a distraction and then she could toss the weapon to Blake. They needed it fast before one of them notices that she’s missing.  
Almost as if the gods had answered, a window shatters upstairs. Everybody looks up the staircase in hushed silence.   
“What the hell was that,” Yuma asks but no one has an answer. He twists Blake’s arm. “Who is that?”

“I don’t know,” Blake tries her best to hide the pain in her voice. A sound echoes from the upstairs hall and everyone watches as the small orange bounces down each step. It lands on the wood floor and rolls until it lands right by Blake’s foot. Yuma looks down and so does everyone else to see the orange has a smiley face on it. Blake has seen drawings like that before and she smiles in relief. 

“Mom! Now!”

Kali steps from behind the counter and tosses Gambol Shroud over it. Blake headbutts Yuma in the face with the back of her head forcing him to let her go. She runs and catches Gambol Shroud and turns to face the group of intruders. Yuma looks to the group while clutching the bridge of his nose.  
“What are you waiting for? Get her!” 

“I don’t think so,” a voice calls from a hallway on the second floor. Blake smiles as she sees Sun standing with his weapon in his hand. 

“Looks like time is up, evil white masked villains,” Blake turns her head to find Neptune on the other hall. One of the White Fang members pulls out a whip and aims it towards another one of their own. They swing and it wraps around the faunus and shocks them like lightning. They crumble to the ground and White Fang member pulls off their mask to reveal Ilia. Her blue eyes shine with determination and smug.

“What are you doing,” Yuma goes to tackle Ilia. Blake aims and hits Yuma in the back with one shot. He topples to the floor and both Sun and Neptune jump from the landing and start fighting against the rest. Soon everyone had at least someone they were fighting. The fight lasted for about five minutes before every member was knocked out and tied up over to the side of the house. Everyone relaxes and catches their breath. Blake walks over and hugs her parents as tight as she could. 

“I’m so glad you guys are okay,” she sighs with relief.

“We are too. I was so worried,” Ghira and Kali hug their daughter. 

“Aww, group hug!” Sun grabs Neptune and drags him over to join in on the moment.

“No! Get out,” Ghira pushes Sun away with one of his hands.

“Ghira,” Kali scolds. Ghira rolls his eyes then waves the boys over for another group hug.

“Sun! Neptune! I can’t believe you guys made it here.” Blake looks at them with surprise.

“Are you kidding? As soon as Neptune and I heard of Adam’s plans we got busy with making sure that you were safe. I’m not surprised at all either. I’ve been wanting to sock that creep since the day we met.” Sun proudly states with his arms folded across his chest.

“You’re not the only one,” Ghira states as Kali massages his hands. He looks to his wife with a smile and gives her a quick kiss on top of her head. Blake glances back to see Ilia who stands with a sad smile.

“Ilia, did you know about this?”

“Ilia thought of the plan herself,” Sun points out.

“I wanted to stop him the whole time. I promise. I couldn’t without ruining everything and giving away Sun and Neptune’s position.”

“Wait, you guys were here the whole time?”

“Ilia was,” Sun points out, “She was supposed to keep us updated.”

“Yeah, we were going to attack as soon as she said,” Neptune pointed up to the landing, “ When we got here they were rounding you guys up.”  
“All those things he said about you,” Ilia grimaces, “How much he hurt you. I should have at least been there to be a guide or give some support… Blake, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Blake hugs Ilia close; happy to have her old friend back. “The only thing we can do is stop Adam. Tell everyone the truth, since we are all out we can change the way he has manipulated others.”

“Uh, that might be a problem,” Neptune rubs the back of his head ruffling his blue hair, “Adam’s gone.”

“Good riddance,” Blake’s father sits on the couch to rest.

“Wait-... Why?” Blake looks to Neptune for answers. 

“While we were racing here I heard some faunuses talking about a meeting Adam had. He said he was planning on visiting a group of humans that hurt you guys.” 

“Yang!”

“I think so,” Neptune confirms Blake’s worries. Blake shouldn’t have brought up Yang. She only wanted to hit a sore spot with Adam to give her mom time… they had to go back to Patch.

“Oh my god,” Gambol Shroud shakes in Blake’s hand, “Yang...Ruby...We-... We have to go back! We have to get to Patch before it’s too late. They shouldn’t be a part of this; it’s not their fault!” 

“Don’t worry, Blake. We will help them,” Ilia places a gloved hand on Blake’s shoulder, "We just… we need an airship?”   
Kali stands from where she sits, "We can possibly arrange that! It might take some time though.”

“The sooner the better,” Blake states.

“Alright, then it's settled,” Sun turns to Neptune with a grin on his face, “Buddy, we’re going to Patch!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter seemed to be a hit 😂 Thank you so much for the support!

Everyone sits on pins and needles waiting for Jaune to bring back the news of Yang’s condition. Ruby can’t think of a single thing to say. She wants to cheer everyone up but even she feels anxious and down from everything that happened tonight.   
After Blake left, Ruby solemnly changed into her pajamas and headed downstairs. Ruby happily found Weiss making hot chocolate in order to cheer Ruby up. They talked for a while before they heard the front door slam open and Yang’s painfilled cries. Ruby remembers seeing her sister laying on the floor, one arm covering the other. Her eyes were glowing red and tears streamed down her cheeks. She cried out for help so many times Ruby didn’t think her sister even knew she made it home. Jaune and Pyrrha quickly took her back to the room but nobody else followed them. Instead, they all moved to the living room and sat in silence.   
Ren rubs Nora’s back as she silently whimpers under her breath. Oscar stares into the fire with a sad look on his face. Weiss had been holding Ruby’s hand since the moment Yang showed up. Ruby barely reacted to her sister’s agony from pure shock alone. She felt so guilty but she knew she couldn’t have changed what happened. Ruby had never seen Yang like that in all of her life. Not even when Yang skimmed her knee when she fell off her bike and cried for a good hour. That was the worst she saw Yang cry until today.   
Zwei growls as he stares out the window. His low growls leading to some quiet barks.

The door to the living room opens and everyone turns their attention. Jaune stands at the frame before sitting down on one of the chairs. He’s quiet and his blue eyes seem to have lost some color to them.   
“Is Yang okay,” Nora’s voice shatters the silence and it seems like everyone wakes up. 

“She’s alive but… it’s bad. Her shoulder hasn’t changed from last time but now her other arm is being tarred and her leg from before is getting worse. The arm that’s been affected the most has grown even more painful. Even small,” Jaune stops himself for a moment and covers his mouth, “... small white bones are growing from her hand to her forearm. If the effects of the curse could be reversed I doubt her forearm can be saved…”   
The room fell silent again and Ruby was at a loss for words. She can’t imagine the pain her sister was going through. When Ruby’s arm started taking in the effects, it felt like boiling water had been poured over her arm and ached for a while. 

“She shouldn’t have gone out,” Oscar comments in distress, “I know she wanted to see Blake before she left but she should have known it would happen, right?”

“I think she knew the consequences,” Ren sighs, “I don’t think she actually cared about them though.” 

“It’s okay,” Ruby speaks up wanting to change the conversation, “Yang always gets back up on her feet. She will be okay especially because she got to see Blake before she left. Everything will be okay.”   
No one argued with Ruby. Ruby meant to cheer everyone up but her wavering voice made her sound extremely upset. Weiss tightens the grip on Ruby’s hand in order to drag her back to the present.   
“Ruby’s right. Yang’s a big girl she’ll be fine,” Weiss says with more confidence than Ruby.

“But what about her forearm,” Oscar asks.

“She’ll be fine,” Weiss glares at Oscar. She discreetly nods her head to Ruby. “Besides, with everything that’s happened, we should let Yang rest. I want to know what you all thought of the party.” Weiss looks around the room with pleading eyes. She wants to change the conversation if not for everyone but for Ruby’s sake. She was afraid the girl was going to snap. She had seen how close she got to Blake and Ruby even told Weiss that Blake is like another cool big sister. That along with Yang’s injury, Ruby was probably close to going into a panic. The quicker they take her mind off it the better.   
Weiss truly wanted to help her. How many times Ruby had cheered her up when she was down. She wanted to do the same. 

“... The food was really good,” Jaune comments getting the hint. Zwei barks, continuing to stare out the window. “See even Zwei agrees.” Everyone chuckles a little.

“You girls did a really good job on the party,” Nora comments with a smile. Zwei barks once more. He sits down on his seat and starts to growl.

“The dresses and outfits were beautiful. Everyone really looked great,” Ren attempts a smile. 

“Blake’s dress was so pretty,” Oscar comments lost in thought.

“It was,” Jaune smiles, “so was Pyrrha’s.” Zwei starts barking again.

“So, how was the dance with Pyrrha? Looks like you two were having fun.” Jaune flushes at Nora’s comment but nods his head. 

“It was. How about you two?”

“It was nice dancing with Nora,” Ren smiles. Nora glances up to Ren with a loving look. 

“Let’s not forget Blake and Yang’s dance either,” Weiss points out as she rubs Ruby’s hand. She’s hoping to get the girl to say something. “Their dance was filled with grace.”

“And love,” Oscar points out. 

“Yes, those two didn’t look away from each for a second,” Nora laughs.   
Zwei stands on his legs and starts barking at something outside the window in a continuous length. Everyone turns their attention to the dog in confusion. 

“Zwei,” Ruby speaks up, “Quiet.” 

“I wonder what’s gotten into him,” Weiss questions. Zwei growls and jumps from his seat starting to run for the living room door. Before he can reach, Pyrrha bursts in with a horrified look on her face. 

“Everyone get down! Oscar, close the curtains!” Pyrrha runs to the fire and takes the pitcher of water on the table and puts it out. She puts the pitcher back and runs out into the foyer. 

“Pyrrha,” Jaune calls and leaves the living room with everyone else following, “Pyrrha wait. What’s going on?”

“Someone’s here. An airship dropped a few miles away.”

“Blake,” Ruby asks with a little hope in her voice. 

“No. Whoever they are they are not friendly.” Pyrrha leaves the group and heads upstairs. Ruby runs into the living room and looks through the blinds to see two airships slowly drop down into the forest. The others join her in the now dark living room. 

“Who are they,” Oscar asks with a tinge of fear in his voice.  
The forest is still until small figures start marching out of the trees. It’s hard to see them from where everyone stands but Jaune points out that one of them has wings. The group takes a guess that it's a faunus group that showed up to their home. For what reason? Who knows? Ruby watches them carefully, hoping for some sign of Blake or maybe even her father. Someone familiar. Pyrrha enters the living room again with her spear in her tight grip.

“I said down! They’ll see you through the window!”

“But who are they,” Weiss asks, “Should I get Myrtenaster?”

“No, it’s too dang-” 

The window breaks leaving shattered glass on everyone who stood by it. They yell and run from the windows in a panic. Pyrrha runs to the broken window with her spear at the ready. She looks out the window with fear in her eyes. 

“What’s happening,” Oscar shouts.

“There’s so many…” Is all Pyrrha can say before she turns to the group, “You need to leave, all of you.”

“What? No way! We’re not leaving you,” Jaune says trying to calm the adrenaline pumping in him. 

“You will all get hurt!”

“Are you kidding me, Pyrrha” Nora jumps on Jaune’s side, “They’ll kill you! You can’t do this alone!”

“I’m going to talk to them,” Ruby states as she knocks the dust off her hair.

“Ruby, no.” Pyrrha stands in front of the girl with her arms outstretched. “I will not allow you to go out there alone.” Ruby doesn’t listen as she runs around Pyrrha before she can grab her and leaves the living room. Pyrrha yells after her with a mixture of fear and frustration. Jaune grabs Pyrrha’s wrist and turns her attention to him. 

“They won’t hurt her. Look,” Jaune turns to the rest of the group, “Ruby can distract them while we get ready. You’re not doing this alone.” Pyrrha frowns but realizes she can’t argue with them. “Everyone grabs a weapon, Weiss go get Myrtenaster, and Oscar goes warn Yang.” Everyone splits up into their groups and Pyrrha watches as everyone leaves.   
“Pyrrha,” Jaune grabs Pyrrha by the shoulders and look her in the eye. “We’re going to be okay.” Pyrrha nods in determination. 

“Let’s go.”

…

Ruby closes the door behind her and turns to see at least thirty people standing with guns trained on her. They all wore black and white suits with terrifying white masks covering their eyes. Some had long ears and other wings. Ruby slowly raises her hands up in surrender and clears her throat. 

“Who are you? What do you want,” she asks carefully. One of them steps forward and walks to Ruby at a towering height. It’s hard to see with only the moonlight as a light source but it seemed he had dark hair and small black horns that came out of his head. He had no gun but a sword that laid at his side. She couldn’t see his eyes due to the mask.

“Are you Yang?” He asks with a low voice. He seemed almost angry at the sound of the name. Ruby knew she had to be careful but he knew of Yang as well. Maybe he was friends with Blake. The silence between them is interrupted by Ruby’s scroll vibrating in her pocket.

“Are you a friend of Blake,” Ruby asks hoping the scroll stops vibrating soon. 

“Who’s calling you,” he asks quietly. Ruby guesses that means stop the ringing. She quickly reaches into her pocket to see that her uncle had called her six times. 

“It’s my uncle…”

“Decline it.” Ruby follows his orders and puts her phone on mute. “Where’s Yang?”

“Are… are you Adam? Blake mentioned you before,” Ruby tries to avoid the questions about Yang. The man doesn’t say anything.

“What’s your name,” he asks. 

“I’m Ruby. What’s yours?”

“Adam.”

“Yeah,” Ruby tries to laugh off the situation. Doing her best to be as friendly as possible knowing that something was off. Besides the obvious guns pointed at her he seemed dangerous. “I had a feeling.”

“Ruby, tell me where Yang is.”

“Believe it or not I’m actually her sister,” Ruby dodges the question with a strain to her voice, “I know we have quite the resemblance.” Ruby laughs off the joke but Adam doesn’t say anything instead he walks closer to Ruby. She takes a few steps back. 

“You’re Yang’s sister?”

“Yes,” Ruby swallows ready to run. 

“Perfect,” he smiles before grabbing Ruby by the arm. Ruby attempts to run but it’s too late as he squeezes her arm and pulls her close. Unsheathing his sword and keeping it to Ruby’s neck. “Move. Inside.” Ruby carefully walks to the door feeling her heart beat faster than it ever has before. She opens the door slowly to see only darkness. The foyer is completely empty. Adam and the other masked people file into the room one by one. Some people check the living room and the kitchen reporting back that they didn’t see anyone else.   
“Yang!” Adam’s voice echoes throughout the building. “I have your sister! Come out and I won't hurt her!”

The sound of heels echoes through the room before Ruby sees Weiss standing at the top of the staircase to the second floor. She has Myrtenaster in her hand and a threatening glare in her eyes.

Adam squeezes Ruby’s arm. “Is that Yang?”

“No.” 

“Aim,” Adam tells the group behind him and they aim their guns towards Weiss.

“Weiss! No!”

“Let go of her you bastard,” Weiss shouts as she stabs Myrtenaster into the floor. The steps and the floor of the foyer freeze in an instant. It sends some people falling to the ground and even Adam struggles to stand a little. 

“Dammit, fire!” Everyone tries to aim but struggle to keep their stance. Weiss sends a flame down the iced stairs causing everyone to go into a panic. Before the flames reach them it stops instead sending steam through the room. Ruby could barely see through it but she knew that Adam still had her arm in a tight grip. “What the hell is going on?” Adam whispers and moves the sword away from Ruby’s neck. “Don’t go anywhere.” 

Shouts fill the foyer with a mixture of weapons clashing against each other. Adam and Ruby both look around the fog covered room to find the commotion. Ruby hears Nora’s cry before one of the masked people fly into the wall beside Adam and Ruby. They both jump to the side and Ruby looks up to see Adam shocked. Even without seeing his eyes she knew he is stunned by the attack.

“Let her go,” Jaune screams. Ruby looks to her left to see Jaune swing a sword to them. Adam lets go of Ruby and she drops as Jaune and Adam’s weapons clash against each other. Adam kicks Jaune in the stomach sending him back. 

“Who are you people,” Adam asks before another sword swings his way. He barely dodges it before he faces against Ren. The steam slowly starts to clear up and Ruby notices that everyone was fighting, even Oscar. The only person who wasn’t visible was Pyrrha. Jaune places a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Pyrrha is upstairs with Yang in the study. She’s being taken care of. Also,” Jaune hands Ruby a baseball bat, “Sorry its all we had. We took all the swords hanging up on the wall”  
Ruby nods and takes the bat in her hand ready to take out everyone in the room, especially Adam.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood mention and one severe injury

Blake doesn’t wait as she hops out of the airship and lands on the soft grass of Patch. She looks around the area, remembering the familiar feel and smell of it. The smell of the clear air relaxes some of Blake's tension. She stares out into the forest as she waits for Sun, Neptune, Ilia, and her parents to drop out of the ship. She hears Sun whistle before he comments on how many trees there are.   
Blake takes in a deep breath; thinking about everyone in the Xiao Long household. She needs to keep her mind focused on the mission if she is going to be able to do this; there is no room for errors. Blake faces everyone else.  
“Okay, our only action is against the White Fang. The family inside cannot leave that house so our mission is to drive the White Fang out. Are we clear?” Everyone nods. “Okay, let’s go. The house shouldn’t be too far from here.” Blake tries to remember the way back to the house and decides to go south. She attempts to focus on important landmarks that might be able to help her find an easier path to the house, but sadly there aren’t many. When every tree looks the same and there is no sound to guide them, she just has to use direction. A few miles away from their landed ship sat three airships with the White Fang logo on the side. 

“Three ships,” Kali asks what everyone is thinking, “Three ships for a family? That’s appalling.”

“The only person he knew of was Yang,” Blake glares at the symbol thinking of the look on Adam’s face before he left her, “He didn’t bring this many because he thought he needed it, he just wanted an audience.” 

“We’ll catch him, Blake,” Ilia stands by Blake’s side and holds her hand. “Adam won’t get away with this.”

“No, he won’t.” Blake looks away from the ships in favor of finding clues of where they went. They had to have landed a distance from the house so they wouldn’t be seen. Maybe not. Maybe Adam wanted to be seen. 

“I have an idea.” Blake glances back to see Sun staring up at one of the trees. “If I climb up I can get a better look. I’m a pretty good climber.”

“Thank you, Sun.” 

Everyone watches as Sun works his way up the tall pine in a matter of seconds. They continue to watch him climb until they can not see him anymore. The only record of him being there was the sound of the branches shaking with each movement he made. 

“Blake, are you okay?” Blake faces her dad who looks worried. “I understand this is difficult and you want to get there, but you need to keep a steady head.”   
“I’m trying,” Blake grimaces and looks back up the tree. “I just want to get there. Once I’m there, then I can focus a little better.” 

“How many people do you think Adam brought,” Neptune thought aloud.

“Those airships can carry, at most, fifteen people. But since there are three ships,” Ilia didn’t finish her sentence. Blake watches as Neptune gets nervous. Of all the people here, Neptune is the last person she would expect to help. He’s a strong guy, but none of this has to do with him at all. He doesn’t know Blake that well nor Adam. He probably showed up to help Sun, but the situation seems to be dawning on him. 

“Neptune, are you okay,” Blake wants to comfort Neptune. After the help and the willingness to do this, he deserves to be reassured that his help is important. He should know that all the effort that he's putting into this rescue is going to save people. He looks at Blake, the uneasiness melting away instantly and smiles his usual charming smile. 

“Yeah, I mean… no, but hey it’s good to get practice in if I’m going to be a huntsman.” 

“Oh, this will be great practice,” Ghira teases which leaves both men chuckling. 

“Blake!” Sun comes down the tree faster than he did climbing up it. Once he lands he faces Blake. “Is the place we’re going to a super large castle with some smoke coming out of it?” 

“Where is it?”

“We need to head further south, we’re getting close.” Blake doesn’t wait as she rushes through the forest. The smoke wasn’t a good sign, but at least Sun hadn’t seen any bodies. She can make it and she can save them all. It only takes a few minutes before they reach the open area that leads to the house. Sun was right about it smoking; it didn’t seem like there was a serious fire but something was burning from somewhere. Blake reminds everyone that they drive the White Fang out and the family stays as they make their way to the residence. The heavy front doors are slightly ajar and Ghira runs past the group to push them open.

Inside the house was chaos. White Fang members run out the building, completely ignoring Blake and the others. It’s then that Blake realizes that it wasn’t smoke that was coming from the house but steam. The room was filled with hot steam that clouded the foyer and hid everyone who was in it. She does, however, see a familiar face within the clouds and Blake doesn’t hesitate to run towards her. Blake watches as Ruby swings the bat at a faunus, but misses entirely. Blake pulls out Gambol Shroud and aims, hitting him in the chest causing him to fly back. Ruby turns around and the girls face lights up instantly. 

“Blake!”

“Ruby!”   
Blake holds Ruby close as the chaos rages around them. She knows she can’t take all the time in the world to hug Ruby so she pulls away for now. “What’s going on?”

“These faunuses showed up and started attacking!”

“I know! I’ll fix this but where is everyone else?” 

“Look out!” Blake hears Nora’s voice as another White Fang member flies across the floor. Blake finds that Nora is holding a coat rack in her hands. She drops it when she sees Blake, “Blake! You came back!” 

“I did. Is everyone okay?”

“We’re holding off a lot better than expected,” Ruby chuckles. Blake watches as Ruby’s smile grows sour. “Blake look out!” Blake turns around to see Ilia running up behind her. Blake forgot that Ilia was in her White Fang suit and that everyone else in the house might see her, Neptune or Sun as a threat. 

“Ruby, no! This is Ilia, she’s with me.” Ilia watches Ruby carefully with both hands outstretched in surrender. 

“I’m not a threat.” Ruby lowers the bat and nods. “Blake, I haven’t been able to see Adam.”

“I haven’t seen him in a while. After Weiss steamed the room it’s been hard to find anybody,” Ruby calls out. If Adam wasn’t here…

“Ruby, Where’s Yang?”

“She’s with Pyrrha! I think Jaune says she’s in the study. She won’t be able to fight back. She got seriously injured after going into the forest after you.” 

“It was bad,” Nora watches around them just in case someone sneaks up on them. 

“Blake,” Ilia faces her friend, “ We will help the others take out the remaining White Fang. Go find her. I know how much you care about her. Make sure Adam doesn’t get to her.” Blake nods to her friend and faces Ruby once more before finding her way up the stairs. 

...  
With a huff, Adam kicks open the doors to find himself in a study. He had searched every room in this damn house and he would be surprised if he found anything at all. The study, however, is a wreck and it seems like someone has been here. Adam walks around the room, curious at all the items tossed around the room, especially the pictures that hang on the wall. A big portrait sits on one wall where there is a man, woman, and child. He searches for more pictures and finds a small framed photo where there are two little girls around a birthday cake. The smallest one looked like the little girl downstairs. The other one looked nothing like her.

‘Believe it or not, I’m actually her sister! I know we have quite the resemblance.’ 

Adam is distracted as a lightning bolt streaks across the sky and loud thunder rolls in the clouds. He brings his attention back to the framed photo and pinpoints all the features of the other little girl. Gold hair, purple eyes, strong features; this must be Yang. Now that Adam knows what he’s looking for, he feels a little more at ease with finding her. 

“You’re intruding,” a low voice calls from behind Adam’s back. He only turns his head to see a woman standing there with bright red hair and smoldering green eyes. She stands, tense and angry, with a giant red and gold spear fit in her hand. “Get out.” 

“Where’s Yang,” he turns around to face the woman.

“That’s none of your concern.” 

“I’m not leaving until I see Yang.”

“Yes, you will.” She throws the spear across the room which leaves Adam time to dodge it. As soon as the spear misses, a shield flies towards him in the same fashion as the spear and slams into his stomach. He hunches over in an attempt to catch his breath back. Adam watches as the spear and shield gravitate back into the woman’s hands. She stands at the ready for an attack and waits as Adam gets back up on his feet. 

“Finally, someone actually worth fighting.”  
The woman glares as they battle it out once more. She was strong, significantly strong, but Adam knew that everyone had their weaknesses. He just had to find hers. So far, she has left no room for errors and every opportunity Adam goes for is blocked before he even gets the chance to cause damage. He swings his sword to take out her eyes, but she lifts her shield and blocks it; knocking Adam back. She then throws the shield and when Adam dodges it, she throws the spear after. No matter how far she threw her weapons away from her they always returned back to her side by some kind of semblance. 

The longer the fight continued on the more Adam started getting pissed off. His hits became sloppy and he cared less about strategy and more about tiring the woman out. Which was starting to work in his favor. Her stance slowly weakened and her hits became a lot less articulate. Now, he had the upper hand. As he goes to attack, she holds up the shield to protect her face from his sword. The spear in her hand swings upwards which Adam dodges by a second. She breaks from her protective barrier to see where Adam had stepped, but before she could stop him he punches her nose. 

The shock of the injury pushes the woman back and she covers her face with her hand. A groan escapes her but she still looks at Adam with a fierce glare. She swings the shield once more, which Adam dodges, and knowing she’s going to throw the spear next he runs at her. She swings her spear and it clangs against Adam’s sword. He watches her intently as blood drips down her nostril. He looks down at her hand to see a thick black cloud hang over it; the shield. He waits as the shield starts gravitating towards its owner. He ducks quickly and the woman looks shocked before catching her shield in her hands. He takes that moment and pulls out a small knife from his boot. Swinging it to slice at her knee cutting into it deep. 

The woman cries out as she tumbles back from the injury. Adam doesn’t hesitate to pick up his sword and swings it down to hit the woman’s neck. 

“Hey!”

Adam freezes and the woman flinches away from the sword that almost ended her life. Adam looks around the room to see another woman standing outside the study on the balcony. She was average sized with long blonde hair trailing down her back. Bandages wrap both of her arms and even her leg. One of the forearms had thick padding wrapped around it and the woman held that forearm in her other. She was in obvious pain and it was pretty clear that she was weak, but only physically. Her eyes burned an intense red that put the other woman’s hair to shame. Her face twisted in anger and hatred as she holds a small kitchen knife in her noninjured hand.   
Yet with the state of the woman he knew exactly who she was.

“Yang?”

“You must be, Adam,” Yang’s red glare deepens and her brows furrow.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Well, you found me. So now what?”

“Now?” Adam takes careful steps to the girl “I’m going to kill you.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Back to the drama

Blake finds the study door wide open with discarded papers trailing out into the hallway. On entering the room, she finds Pyrrha hunched over in the corner. She wraps a cloth around her knee as blood drips down her bare leg.

“Pyrrha! Pyrrha, what happened?”

Pyrrha looks up from her injury to stare at Blake in disbelief. “Blake, what are you doing here?”

“I heard that Adam was coming to hurt Yang. Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Pyrrha chuckles in an attempt to comfort Blake’s worries. “He got my knee pretty badly; I can barely bend it. But never mind that, Yang’s in trouble. Adam, was it? He and Yang took their scuffle out on the balcony. I don’t know where they are but Yang is severely hurt! She won’t be able to hold him off for very long. Find her, please.” 

Blake grabs Pyrrha’s hand to help her stand on her own. Pyrrha winces as she bends her knee and lays against the desk with both arms as support.   
“I will.” With that, Blake ran out onto the balcony to look for Yang and Adam.

...  
Yang groans as she falls back against the stone floor of the balcony. Rain starts falling while the storm starts to brew back up again. She looks up to find Adam swinging his sword at her face. She rolls out of the way then attempts to get back on her feet. Her leg affected by the Grimm curse buckles underneath her weight. Yang pushes against the pain, running around another corner of the house in order to lose Adam or to hide from him.  
She lost the kitchen knife she had a long time ago. If only she had gotten her gauntlets before Pyrrha dragged her out of bed. To be fair to herself, she wasn’t really thinking at the time. She was still aching from her arms and the medicine she took still had its effect on her. It made her all the more drowsy and weaker. Even her semblance was failing her as she tried to survive against the brute being. Yang had nothing to protect herself with. No help and no strength left in her.   
Adam catches up with Yang and swings his weapon once more with a grunt. Yang’s attempt to dodge failed her as she gets a good cut across the cheek. She drops to the ground and hisses at the sting of yet another wound. Quickly, she pulls herself back away from him, pressing her back tight against a wall. Adam stands over her with a wicked smile on his lips and sheaths his sword.

“What do you want,” Yang asks in frustration, “What did we ever do to you?” 

Adam shakes his head in what seemed like disappointment.   
“I don’t get it. You’re so weak. Look at you,” Adam kneels down to sit at Yang’s level. If she weren’t so exhausted and in pain, she would kick that stupid grin off his face but, sadly, she is at his mercy right now.   
“I mean,” Adam chuckles darkly to himself, “When she told me she fell in love with a human I thought it would have been someone strong. Someone who would put up a fight. Someone who would actually give me a challenge.”

“Blake?”

“Yeah, Blake. She’s the reason I’m here. She told me that she fell in love with a human and I was stupid to believe that I should have been afraid of you. As usual, Blake disappoints me yet again.”

“Go to hell.” Yang can’t take it; she kicks at Adam but he grabs her foot before she can land a hit.

“She left me for you,” he twists Yang’s foot to the side and pulls out the small knife he used to cut Pyrrha, “Someone who can’t even fight back.”

“At least I cared about her. I can see why she didn’t want to be with you anymore. You’re a psychopath.”

“So you think she would stay with you? I know Blake more than you do. She doesn’t actually care about you. If she did, she would be here, wouldn’t she? But she’s not. She wasn’t there for me and she certainly won't be there for you.” 

Yang knew better than to believe him but some of it stung true. She barely knew Blake and who’s to say if she would come to help her in a situation like this. It didn’t really matter now. He was trying to get into her head, what for? Yang didn’t know the answer but she wouldn’t let him get to her in any kind of way.

“Blake would never leave me.”

“She already has,” Adam gets up from his kneeled position, “I was going to kill you but I decided against it. This is a pathetic display. I may have a better idea that can benefit both us.” Yang hesitates but continues to listen. Occasionally she will glance around for a leftover rock, plant, piece of furniture or something that she could use to defend herself but no matter how many times she looked, there was nothing.   
“I’m taking you back to Menagerie. That way you can see Blake one more time and then she can watch you die by my hands.”

“I’m not leaving this house. I’d rather die here than later.” That idea was the worst plan Yang had ever heard. Like hell, she would agree to something like that. Especially considering the curse, she would die before she even got to Menagerie. She needed something but it seemed fate was against her. Nothing was left. “Just do what you want. Get your poor excuse for revenge and kill me here. I’m not leaving this house.” 

Adam stared at Yang with, by her guess, a confused look. His brows were lowered and his lips twitched with what seemed like frustration. Adam twirled the knife in his hand then stopped. He knelt back down once more and aimed the smaller dagger to Yang’s neck. His body hunched over hers, she waits for him to do something. 

“I’ll admit you have guts for saying that but it doesn’t save you. Fine, if I can’t bring you back alive I’ll bring you back dead.” 

Yang bends her knee quick which bluntly hits Adam in the abdomen. He struggles back a bit, moving his hand to his stomach before Yang launches at him. The two roll across the balcony until Yang straddles Adam’s stomach. With both fists, she punches his face over and over and over again. She didn’t stop. Sometimes she would miss and other times she would his just right. Every punch burned her arms to a great deal. The medicine slowly leaving her due to the adrenaline and the pain becoming a lot more apparent.  
Adam yells out as he headbutts Yang. She falls back and Adam grabs the knife from before, ready to take Yang out. He grabs Yang by the rim of her shirt and raises the knife to her throat. 

“Adam!” 

Both of them freeze at the voice. Adam turns his head, still gripping Yang’s shirt in a balled shaking fist. He can feel his face bruise up but it hurts even more as he watches Blake run around the corner with her Gambol Shroud in her hand. She has her weapon aimed towards him and her features were intimidating. 

Yang watches Blake with an intense mix of shock and happiness. Seeing the girl again filled Yang with joy and relief. 

“Blake,” Yang whispers softly. Blake could see a small smile form on Yang’s lips before Adam lets go of her shirt. Yang looks at Adam as he stands up and attempts to push him down. He stumbles but instantly turns around and kicks Yang in the stomach. Yang grunts and falls on her side.

“Adam! Leave her alone. I want to talk,” Blake shouts over the rain starting to pour heavier. Adam stares at Yang, not even glancing at Blake. He raises his foot and steps on Yang’s arm. The blonde screams and she moves her other arm to push his boot away. It doesn’t work, however, and she struggles with the pain against the pressure on her already injured arm. 

“I don’t want to talk, Blake,” he says as he slowly lifts his foot off of Yang’s arm. In a quick motion, Adam throws his sword at Blake, the business side hitting her in the face. Blake, distracted by the surprise attack, looks back up to find Adam rushing her with the small knife in his hand. She grabs his wrist before he can aim an attack at her and they both struggle against each other. Adam was a lot stronger than Blake, however. Blake feels the railing of the balcony pressed against her back. Adam pushes back even harder now as if he wants to push Blake off the roof. She was willing to fall as long as Adam went with her. Adam pushes and Blake falls to the other side of the railing but she reaches for Adam’s shirt and pulls him over with her. His weight pulls both of them down as they fall from the balcony to another part of the house. 

Blake had never been to much of the ginormous house but she knew that she was still on the second floor. Somewhere underneath the balcony that was near the study. She lands on another stone floor and Adam lands right beside her. The drop wasn’t too far so Blake is able to get back up on her feet quicker. She moves to one of the windows and falls inside the room. It looked like a guest room but she isn’t sure who it belonged to. She hears Adam rustle from outside and runs out of the room heading for the east wing. Another location she hadn’t been before but considering Adam hadn’t been here at all, she still had a better chance of hiding. 

She looks back to see Adam slowly making his way towards her. She takes Gambol Shroud form her side and aims a few shots at him. He blocks each bullet with his sword and with a heavy huff he puts the sword back in its sheath. Blake starts running again and hides in one of the rooms, closing the door behind her. The room is bare and filled with cobwebs and dust. There was only one window and when Blake looked outside she sees it leads to the balcony again, but it was the last bit of balcony left. Blake thought for a second, the balcony stretched from the west wing to the east but it's only on the second floor. If she jumped out the window and ran fast enough she could probably find Yang and get her back through the study again, but that leaves Adam. He probably saw her get into this room so she needed to get rid of him before she reached Yang. Almost as if on cue, Adam bangs on the door. Blake looks around but there is nothing for her to hide in. She needed to take her chance.  
She opens the window and when she’s finally on the balcony once more she closes the window behind her and runs for it. Blake can’t reach Yang yet; she needs to take care of Adam first. It was time to end this once and for all. Blake carefully situated herself behind a tall dragon statue and waits. 

“Blake!” Adam looks around the balcony carefully and almost passes Blake before he stops in his steps. He stares off into the sky as lightning streaks across it. “Blake. Are you really in love with her?” Adam turns around and starts walking back to where he came from. Blake watches him carefully. “Do you honestly think,” he chuckles but it almost feels warped, “that she would want you? When you left her here, alone, as you did to me. How many years have we stood side by side only for you to betray me? The kindness I gave you, you just threw it all away! For some human that can’t even protect you? Or can you protect yourself?”

Blake blocks out what he says as she rounds the dragon statue with Gambol Shroud steady in her hands. She needs to end this now.

“You’re selfish, Blake,” he calls out, still not seeing Blake. “You’re selfish and you’re a coward.” Adam takes a heavy breath and before Blake can land an attack she hears him mutter under his breath. “She’s not allowed to have you.” Adam turns around quickly, aiming his sword at Blake. She blocks his attack as he pushes against her weapon with his.   
“Blake,” Adam grumbles as he pushes against Blake, his strength starting to overtake her, “You’re mine or no ones.”

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Blake hisses back. She aims a kick at Adam’s knee which he easily dodges but it gives Blake a chance to back away from their heated stance. Adam yells out as lightning strikes and he runs at Blake with his sword in his hand. Blake is ready for him though and prepares to hit him back until Yang comes crashing to Adam’s side at a quick speed.  
Her eyes gleam red as she and Adam tumble over the railing. Blake panics and races over to see that both of them had fallen onto the roof of the horse stables. She watches as Pitch, Ash, and Maroon race out of the stables. Her breath becomes rapid each second that Yang’s body doesn’t move. Even Adam wasn’t budging from where he laid on the metal roof.   
Blake steps over the railing and carefully makes her way down the side of the building until her feet land shakily on the roof. She runs over to Yang, the roof making a bunch of noises with each step she takes.   
Blake glances at Adam to see his mask had fallen off and his eyes were closed, he was still breathing though. His sword wasn’t anywhere near him, which helped Blake relax a little. She kneels down and picks Yang’s body up so that Yang was sitting up.   
“Yang, please tell me you’re okay.” Yang groans in response and Blake sighs in relief. Blake helps Yang stand up on her legs. “Yang, I’m so glad you’re okay. When I heard Adam was coming for you, I panicked. It’s my fault he’s here. I shouldn’t have-”

“Blake?”

“Yes, Yang?”

“Can I just hug you?” Blake doesn’t hesitate to hug Yang. She wraps her arms tightly around her and Yang returns the affection. The rain continues to pour down but Blake didn’t care. She figured she would be cold with how drenched she was but Yang’s warmth helped. Yang pulls away only for a second to place both hands on each side of Blake’s cheeks and presses a soft kiss on Blake’s lips. “Blake, I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“So am I,” Blake smiles. Yang pulls her in for a tight hug once more. Blake keeps herself in the moment of Yang’s warmth and the sound of the rain beating against the metal roof. The moment could last forever if it wasn’t for the abrupt sharp pain in Blake’s side. Blake goes cold as she steps away from Yang to find a small knife pressed into her skin. Adam stands behind her, his blue eyes burning with hatred. He pulls the knife out and Blake places a hand over the spot that he injured. Her palm comes back red before the heavy rain washes it off her hand and onto the roof. Blake couldn’t react as she felt herself grow dizzy. She hears Yang yell and watches as she lands a punch into Adam’s temple and he falls from the roof of the stable.   
Yang seems to keep her eyes to the ground a little longer before running over to Blake to catch her as her knees buckle. The rain suddenly became louder and she could barely hear Yang over the sound of it. Blake could see the look on Yang’s face though; it was filled with horror and panic. Blake wants to comfort Yang and goes reaching for her wrist. In doing so she forgot that Adam had the ribbon that Yang gave her and Blake groans in both pain and annoyance. 

“I lost your ribbon.” 

Blake’s vision fogs and the last thing she hears is the rain pouring down and a strong lightning strike.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left TwT  
> 

The house remains in disarray after the White Fang left in a panic. Though they successfully removed the attackers, there was still damage done. Nora had a few scratches here and there but Ren quickly bandaged her up. Everyone else of the house was rightly tired, even Ruby, but as she stared at Blake’s unconscious body and her sister holding her hand tightly in her grasp; Ruby was exhausted. The other girl, Ilia, finished fixing Blake’s side but the grim look on her face concerned Ruby greatly. Not only that but Blake’s parents stood over her with so much solicitude in their eyes Ruby felt so sick. The house was filled with negativity and fear which made Ruby fear that they would attract more grimm. The last thing that they needed right now was a grimm attack. Ruby glances over to Pyrrha who is resting her head on Jaune’s shoulder as Oscar carefully bandages her knee. Weiss runs over to Ruby from the kitchen, her icy eyes filled with worry.

“Ruby? Are you injured?”

“No,” Ruby turns to watch Blake once more. She was alive, the last Ruby heard from that group, but her injury was bad and she needs stitches. Jaune promised that once Ilia was done he would try to amplify her aura in a way that she could heal faster but Ruby doubt he would be able to get close. Yang held Blake’s hand closer to her lips and murmured something that Ruby couldn’t hear across the room. Ilia grabs Blake’s other hand for a few seconds before getting up and making her way to the other two boys. Ruby still didn’t know their names but the blue-haired boy had a pretty bad cut across his arm. The blonde one remained healthy and uninjured; he helped his friend with what little medicine and bandages they had. Ruby pulls out her scroll and looks through her notifications. 

20 missed calls and 48 unread messages from Uncle Qrow. She searches through the messages for a quick second, knowing something was wrong if he called and texted her that much. All his messages were different variations of:

‘Ruby answer the phone dammit’

‘Ruby be safe’

‘Are you guys at the house?’

‘Answer’ 

“Ruby,” Weiss grabs the brunette’s attention. Ruby calls her uncle and places the phone by her ear. “What are we going to do?”

“I’m not sure. All I know is we need to make sure we get someone for Blake and Pyrrha. Maybe we can call a doctor out here?”

“It might take a while but let me see what I can do. I can get a doctor from Atlas.”

“And Weiss?” Weiss walked off but turned around to face Ruby once more, scroll in her hand. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am. I’ve been trained to deal with these kinds of things for years,” the wording was condescending but the smile on Weiss’ face was charming and sweet. She walks away from the loud group in order to call the doctor. Ruby smiles after her, thankful that at least Weiss was keeping up her optimism. The phone picks up and Ruby covers her other ear with her hand.

“Uncle Qrow?”

“Dammit, Ruby why weren’t you picking up?” His voice was strained and he sounded tired. Besides his voice, Ruby could hear an engine and other people on the ship, including her father. 

“Qrow? Is that Ruby,” she heard her dad call from a distance, “Let me talk to her!”

“We don’t have time just sit down, Tai,” Qrow yells. Ruby has to pull her phone away from her ear as he continues to yell at Tai from across the way.

“Uncle Qrow,” Ruby speaks louder, “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“What have you kids been doing?”

“It’s not our fault! It’s because of that Adam guy but we’re safe. We got all of the White Fang guys out of the house.”

“What the hell are you talking about? I mean the Grim Reaper! Why were you guys trying to contact the Grim Reaper?”

“I-... I don’t know. Yang was-”

“Well, thanks to that word got out about you guys seeking help. Salem-... Salem is on her way.”

Ruby froze in her spot. The name was like a drill to Ruby’s head. She almost wanted to pass out on the spot. Salem was coming?

“What?”

“Ruby, listen to me,” Qrow sounded panicked, “I know you guys can’t leave the house. We are on our way. Tai, Port, and Oobleck are with me. We heard word that she was coming over to Patch after hearing the news of the Grim Reaper being contacted. I need you all to hide and stay safe. Tai says he has a guard there? Tell the guard to keep an eye out for any more grimm sightings.”

“Uncle Qrow,” Ruby’s breath quickened and she looked around the room that was in a state of mourning, “We can't! Pyrrha is hurt! A group of White Fang came and attacked us! Everyone is hurt or shaken and Yang is worse than before. The grimm effects have gotten worse and I have some of the effects as well. We’re out of aura and health. Uncle Qrow we can’t defend ourselves! What do we do?” Ruby felt tears rush down her cheeks as she silently cried into the phone. They needed a doctor and they needed rest. Salem coming here was worse than what Ruby feared would happen.

“Wait, what? Ruby are you guys okay?”

“No,” Ruby leaned back against the wall and slid down, “Uncle Qrow I don’t know what to do!” The other side of the phone remained silent, a few cracks of voices here and there but nothing. “Uncle Qrow, please.”

“Ruby?”

“Dad,” Ruby sniffled and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“Hey, baby girl. What’s happening? Where’s your sister,” his voice was a lot calmer and steady than Qrow’s but Ruby could still hear the stress in his tone.

“Yang is with Blake. They’re both really injured and Blake’s parents are here too.”

“Okay,” Tai sounded confused but push past that, “Can your sister get to the phone? How badly injured is she?”

“Yang and I both got cursed. My arm is messed up and Yang is in really bad shape.”

“It’s okay we can fix it. So, I’m guessing your sister can’t come to the phone?” Ruby shakes her head but quickly responds with a ‘no’ after realizing he can’t see her. “Okay, Ruby I need to talk to you about something. Salem is coming to the house and last time she did she put a curse on the house. I wasn’t there to help but I will be this time. Listen to me very carefully. Are you listening?”

“Yes,” Ruby’s voice shakes, “I’m listening.”

“Get everyone upstairs into my room, okay? Everyone who is there, bring them up to my room and close the door. Keep the doors locked and the windows shut. We should be there in thirty minutes.”

“Dad.”

“I know you’re scared but you have no reason to be, okay? We’re coming. Just get everyone to safety. When we get there and deal with the situation I promise to get you girls some ice cream okay?” Ruby can only laugh. With how dire their situation is her dad is thinking of other things. Now all Ruby can think about is getting ice cream. 

“Okay,” Ruby chuckles wiping away the last of her tears.

“There’s my little girl. Now, Ruby-” 

A strike of lightning lights up the entire room from outside and a clap of thunder, so loud, blocks out what her father meant to say. Everyone in the room turned their attention outside in surprise. Even her sister, who hadn’t looked up in ages, glanced outside for a second before looking back at Blake. The two unnamed boys walked to the window in order to see what happened and the one with blue hair backed away. “Uh… do you guys know a pale lady with red veins on her face?”  
Ruby’s heart sank and it seemed everyone in the house who knew felt the same thing.

“Not now,” Jaune’s voice cracks, “Why is she here?” 

Ruby gets up from where she sits and runs over to where the two boys stand, ending her phone call with her dad. She looks outside and sees a woman in a black cloak and pale skin. That was Salem alright. When dad explained to the girls who to look out for when it came to Salem, she was perfect to the description. Ruby turns away from the window to stare at Yang. She looks at her sister with fear before glancing at Blake and getting up from where she sat for so long.

“It’s Salem.”

“Everyone upstairs,” Yang calls out. Everyone in the room gets up from where they stand. Blake’s father grips Yang’s shoulder, the blonde turning to face him. 

“What’s happening?”

“It’s complicated. Please take Blake upstairs and follow Jaune. He’s the blonde boy. Keep her safe.” Blake’s dad nods and lifts Blake’s limp body into his arms. His wife walks beside him, holding Blake's hand in hers. Pyrrha limps over to Yang with a concerned look on her face.

“Yang you can’t do this alone.”

“Pyrrha you’re injured. Let me deal with it.”

“Yang,” Ruby runs over to her sister and Pyrrha, “Dad said that he will be here in thirty minutes.”

“That’s not enough time. I can stall but everyone needs to get upstairs.” 

“Yang!”

“Yang, please,” Ruby whines. Yang looks in between Pyrrha and Ruby’s faces before she sighs in frustration.

“We don’t have time to argue!”

“Ruby!” Weiss runs into the foyer, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She stops in front of them all, out of breath with a wild look in her eye. “I called my father. He’s sending a doctor to help out with Blake. What was that lightning strike just now?”

“Salem’s here.”

“What?”

“Can everyone please just go upstairs! She’s outside the door and I don’t want you guys here when she comes in!”

“Yang, look at yourself,” it was the first time Ruby ever heard the anger in Pyrrha’s voice, “You can't fight her in your condition. You all need to go upstairs. It is my job to make sure that all of you are safe. I chose this job for that reason and I am willing to take any risk to keep you all safe.”

“Ruby can stop her,” Weiss gets in between the two. Ruby looks at Weiss shocked by the confidence. “Ruby has used her silver eyes before. I was there with her when she did! It’s possible! At the least, it can be a very good distraction! I will stay outside with Ruby and make sure that Salem doesn’t lay one finger on her. You two may not be able to do anything…” Weiss grabs Ruby’s hand and stands beside her. Confidence spewing from her look and stance. “Ruby and I can.”  
Ruby was surprised but nonetheless grateful for everything that Weiss had said.

“Yang, trust us.” 

Yang wanted to argue, Ruby could tell, same with Pyrrha but Ruby couldn’t wait for their approval. She lets go of Weiss’ hand and runs for the door. 

“Ruby wait,” she can hear her sister call before Ruby barges outside to find Salem waiting right there. She stands tall, quiet, and poised. Her hands held together and her appearance calm. She watches Ruby carefully before stepping closer to her. Ruby doesn’t move nor does she say a word as Salem stands over her. There, Ruby can clearly see the red veins across her face and the red eyes that burned into Ruby. However, she speaks with the voice of a sweet mother, “I don’t believe we have met.”  
Considering Ruby was ready to fight this woman, this is a different demeanor than she thought she would have.

“We have. You didn’t see me.” Salem looks at Ruby carefully before her eyes widen slightly. Her brows lift as curiosity shapes her features.

“I know you. You’re right I haven’t seen you. I have heard of you though. That Huntress’ daughter.” Ruby twitches slightly at the mention of Summer. Salem was the one that killed her mother, yet she just stands there and watches Ruby. “I see you took on her traits as they said. Pity. I remember another girl here, however. A sunny one.”

“I won’t let you hurt anyone.”

Salem laughs before placing a pale hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “How sweet.” Ruby feels her shoulder twist strangely. Before she can react, she’s launched backward; landing on her head and flipping over until her back hits the solid ground outside the giant house. Ruby looks up to the night sky in surprise. She can feel the pressure of sleep hitting her before she slowly gets up from where she was thrown. Salem stands in the same spot she was before, barely moving an inch.

“I heard you were trying to contact the Grim Reaper. I feel foolish just letting you go. I’d figured her family wouldn’t be of any harm if they couldn’t do anything. Yet here you all are trying to keep in contact with the people I spent my whole life trying to wipe out, people like your mother. I know I was told that you had silver eyes but I didn’t think you’d survive. I didn’t think you would thrive like this. Now, I realize that I should have just eliminated that threat years ago. Time to cut off the rest of my loose ends.”  
Ruby watches as Salem’s hands glow a sickly red and a small black hole looking orb forms, illuminating in the dark night. Salem shouts as she throws whatever she created towards Ruby who lifts her arms to cover her face. A loud crack forces Ruby to move her arms away. She looks to find an ice wall had formed in front of her and that whatever Salem threw had cracked the first few layers of the ice before falling apart. Ruby turns around to find Weiss, Yang, and Pyrrha behind her. Weiss has Myrtenaster in her hand and aimed up to where the wall was. She looks at Ruby and nods her head. 

“Ruby you know what to do! I’ll buy you some time. Remember to protect the house!” Ruby smiles at Weiss, it falters when she hears another crack as Salem’s attacks slam across the ice shattering it into tiny pieces. Weiss forms another wall that’s destroyed almost instantly and she forms another. Ruby tries to ignore the ice shatters and the yelling behind her. 

‘Protection’

That’s what Ozpin had said and that is what Ruby had read for many years. She was trying to protect the people she cared about. Salem’s face flashed in her mind before she completely blocked it out with Yang. She remembers her sister's smile and playful ways like the one time they snuck late at night to eat all the Oreo cookies dad bought. The next morning they were throwing up and were grounded the next few days. She thought of when Yang punched that mean boy that put gum in her hair. She even thought of the way her sister looked at Blake.  
Blake too. Someone so new yet so familiar. Blake’s smile and words of encouragement, her gentle voice, and the care she takes with Ruby. The fact that Blake came back tonight just to protect them. The fact that when Blake left she hugged Ruby and she could feel the pain in her hug. She’s back and she’s hurt and she could be dying.  
The ice shatters again and Ruby opens her eyes to find Weiss was in front of her making more ice walls by the second. She could see her friend struggling, sweat dripping down her forehead as she continued to fight back. If Ruby didn’t do something soon Weiss could get hurt. No, she couldn’t think that.  
She remembers when Weiss first saw her using her silver eyes. The shocked look on her face before Ruby had passed out. She woke up in her bed with Weiss standing over her. It was the widest smile Ruby had ever seen on Weiss’ face.  
Jaune and Pyrrha dancing in the ballroom, Nora and Ren growing closer and closer together, Oscar slowly coming out of his shell and to even consider Ruby and Yang his family, her horse Maroon who she would always brush every day, and Zwei's enthusiastic barks when she pets his head. All these people and creatures that she loves and cherishes in her life. Blake may be injured but she was alive for another day. The next day Ruby would be able to see Blake smiling and to watch as her sister and her slowly fall in love even more. The house had been filled with so much love since Blake showed up. The picnic, the dance and even horrific events like the Beowolf attack. They all came together and had never been so close.  
The depression of staying inside the house and the dawning horror of realizing what eternity meant clouded each day they had. Now the house would be lighter when everything was over. Ruby wasn’t going to go back. She had to protect everyone in that house, their smiles and their futures but not because she was scared or worried but because she wanted to; because she loved everyone in that house. 

Ruby hears Weiss yell before she opens her eyes feeling the pulsating light break through her pupils. It didn’t hurt, however, but she felt lighter than ever. Even though she couldn’t see ahead of her she did hear a few things. Salem’s scream and a mix of Weiss and Yang yelling her name before Ruby blacked out.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note comes after this, please read! ^^

Blake’s eyelids feel heavy as she wakes from the deep sleep she fell into. Her vision remains blurry with slumber but she can make out another person resting beside her. Their body moves just a little as Blake’s vision starts to clear and she recognizes the lilac eyes and blonde hair. Yang sits at her side, eyes closed and her head resting on her hand. Blake looks down the arm to see that there was no more black tar burned into her skin. When looking over the girl she can see that she looks much better and well-rested compared to what she did last night. The cut on her cheek looked like it was healing well already. Blake glances at Yang’s other arm and sees her forearm is still bandaged but her shoulder had completely cleared.

Blake inches closer to rest against Yang but at the twist of her body, she feels a sharp pain shoot through her muscles. She lets out a hiss and grips her side, curling into herself to push through the pain. Blake feels a soft caress down her back, she looks up to find Yang looking at her with care. 

“Hey, be careful.” Blake stretches out, slowly making her way to relax in Yang’s hold. She can already feel her muscles relax at the movement of Yang’s arms wrapping around her. Yang feels warm and as she pats Blake’s back, Blake worries she is going to fall back asleep again. 

“Yang,” Blake mumbles drowsily. She looks up to Yang who smiles brightly, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Blake’s lips. Blake chuckles as Yang pulls away with a twinkle in her eye. “Good morning to you too.”

“More like 'good afternoon'; it’s almost twelve.”

“Really,” Blake glances around for a clock but gives up halfway through her search, “Oh, well, I’m just glad to see you.”

“I’m so happy you’re okay,” Yang moves her hand from Blake’s back to her cheek. Blake moves her hand to press against Yang’s in comfort. “After what Adam had done to you… I was so worried I lost you before even getting the chance to know you.”

“But I’m here,” memories slowly start flooding Blake after the mention of Adam. “Yang… what happened last night? I don’t remember anything after the barn. Your arm is healed!” Yang looks down as if noticing the arms’ major improvement for the first time. 

“Oh, a lot happened. I don’t want to overcrowd you with information. You just woke up.”

“Yang, please tell me. Are my parents okay? Ilia, Neptune, Sun? Did you get the chance to meet them? Is everyone in the house okay? Where’s Adam and the other White Fang?” The questions came tumbling out in a panic. Yang shushes Blake while petting her head, careful not to touch Blake’s ears. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll try my best recap. Even though I'm still out of it.” 

Blake sat and listened through Yang’s explanation of the events. Every time she mentions something of a heavier topic, Yang would inch closer or caress Blake a lot slower. It helped soothe Blake as she was caught up on all the things that happened while she was out.   
“When I got you back in the house, all the White Fang had left, according to Ruby. They had taken their ships and gone as soon as Adam was nowhere to be seen. Everyone is okay; Pyrrha, besides you, was probably the worst injured,” there was almost a playful tone to Yang’s last sentence, “I completely blanked after Adam hurt you. I had no idea what to do or who to call. I remember your parents freaked and I didn’t even get the chance to explain what happened. Weiss had called a doctor after all the chaos and he patched you up. I’m honestly surprised you woke up at this time. I would have taken an entire day of rest to get better.”

“I’m a tough girl,” Blake smiles but her grin slowly slips away, “Adam? Where is he?” Yang stayed silent for a second before whispering out ‘he’s dead’.

“What? What do you mean,” Blake stares at Yang with devastation, “how?”

“I don’t know. I think-...” Yang stops for another moment to gather her thoughts, “I didn’t even pay attention to Adam after he stabbed you. I punched him off the stables, basically, and I remember looking down and he just didn’t move.”

“The stables aren’t that high!”

“Blake.”

“I just…” Blake feels tears well in her eyes. Adam was vile and in these last few days, Blake had seen the worst out of him but yet she was still hurt. This was someone she spent a long time with. Someone who she looked after and someone who looked after her. Even in his horrible turn of events, he didn’t deserve to lose his life. “Yang.”

“I’m sorry, Ilia found him this morning. I didn’t even realize it last night. I just thought he was unconscious.”

“Oh,” is all Blake can say as she presses herself against Yang. The blonde is careful to not touch Blake’s side as she hugs her close. They sit like that for a while, Blake’s thoughts swarming and pain in her chest. Yang hadn’t said a word, only comforted her as she cried out her pain. As time passed, Blake could feel sleep dawning on her again whether it was the pain, Yang’s warmth or the fact that she cried so much, she was growing exhausted. 

“Are you asleep,” Yang asks quietly. Blake responds with a slow shake of her head. 

“Did anyone else… die?”

“No. Not that we know of, everyone is okay. The doctor got here in time to heal everybody up, everyone is safe.”

“Yang, what about your arm?”

“Oh, yeah, so funny thing… after what happened with Adam… Salem showed up.” That wakes Blake up from any sleep that could have enchanted her.

“What?”

“Yeah, it was… scary.”

“What did she want?”

“She found out about that letter I sent out,” Yang shakes her head in frustration, “I guess that was the final straw for her.”

“Is she dead?”

“We don’t know. Ruby went out to face her with her eyes. Blake… I can’t even begin to tell you what it looked like. It was as if just bright light entirely covered the area. I remember hearing Salem scream but besides that, there was no evidence she was even there. Then Ruby was passed out on the ground. My arm was completely healed… well except for my forearm.” Yang lifts her arm that’s still covered in bandages. “I think that one was too far gone for it to heal instantly. The rest just washed away as if it was mud.”

“Wow. I can’t believe it.”

“I don’t think any of us can either,” Yang chuckles lightly, “After that, we brought Ruby to bed, the doctor showed and checked on everyone, he left and nobody has gotten a wink of sleep at all. I started dozing off before you woke up.”

“Where is everyone?”

“Downstairs I suspect. I doubt Ren and Nora made food but who knows they might be making brunch.”

“Food sounds so good.”

“It does. It might comfort you a little more. I can help you out of bed.” Blake groaned at the lack of heat as Yang got out from under the covers and helped Blake move out slowly. She sat Blake up which made her wince. Blake views her scar to find it stitched up and a light bandage wrapped over it.   
“He gave you stitches. It didn’t hit any vital areas.”

“That’s good at least,” Blake struggles to get up but Yang was with her as she did. As soon as Blake was standing on her own, she let out a heavy sigh and held her hand to her side. They made their way downstairs, slowly, with each step Blake took it was like someone pinched her side.

“Maybe I should have just brought food to you. Those stitches are new,” Yang worries as she watches Blake make her way down the stairs. 

“I’m already here. I’ll rest after, I need to see everyone.”

“Okay but I’m not afraid to carry you back up.” 

Blake laughs at that. One entering the kitchen, almost everyone was there. The first people she sees are her parents who get up from their seats and hug their daughter carefully.

“We’re so glad you’re okay,” Kali examines her daughter, checking for any signs of pain or other missed injuries. Once she finishes her investigation she pulls her daughter in for another hug. Blake returns the affections, burying her head into her mother's neck. Like Yang, the warmth was too wonderful for Blake to want to leave but she had to let go of her mother at some point. Even Kali seemed to hesitate as the pulled apart.

“We thought… I mean I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Ghira hugs his daughter once more and she attempts to hug him back.

“I’m glad you guys are okay as well,” Blake says against her father’s shoulder before they pull away. She glances over to Yang who stands at the side watching the family reunion. “Uh... I don’t know if you got the chance to meet but this is Yang.” Blake holds Yang’s hand, much to the blonde's surprise, and looks at her parents. “She was the one making sure I was safe here.”

“I believe I have met Ms. Xiao Long,” Ghira joked. Kali steps forward and extends a hand for Yang to take which she gladly does. 

“It's nice to meet you, Yang. I look forward to us seeing each other more in much better circumstances.” Yang laughs and rubs the back of her head with her free hand. 

“Yeah, same.” As Yang continues to speak with her parents, Blake looks around the rest of the room that was in a busy conversation. She catches Pyrrha sitting next to Jaune and with seeing her bandaged leg and splints, Blake worries about her healing. She excused herself from the conversation and makes her way over to Pyrrha and Jaune. Nora had noticed Blake first and excitingly lept over to the girl. 

“Blake! Look at you! You look brand new like you didn’t get stabbed yesterday.” 

How are you all doing?” Blake smiles in response to Nora's statement.

“Ren and I are good,” Nora states proudly, “got a few scrapes here and there but all in all great.”

“Pyrrha? How’s your leg?”

“Oh, it’s fine. It’s difficult to bend but after breakfast, I’m going to be resting. I don’t have to worry about checking for Grimm today, thankfully.”

“How are you, Blake,” Ren asks with a cup of tea in his hand, “Would you like anything?” 

“I’ll be okay, It’s just going to take a lot of rest and I would love to have some tea. Maybe even some eggs?” Ren nods his head and goes back into the kitchen to get everything ready. 

“We all need rest,” Jaune groans as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, we do,” a familiar voice answers, Blake turns around to find Sun behind her, “What’s up?”

“You’re okay,” Blake exclaims as she hugs Sun around the neck. The boy laughs and rubs Blake’s back.

“Of course I am. It takes more than a few randos to take me down. Neptune and Ilia are good too,” he points over to the two who stand by Yang and her parents. While waiting for Ren to finish her plate, Blake follows Sun over to the others. She ends up introducing everyone once more, taking liberty in making sure that her two worlds come together. The flutter in Blake’s heart as she watches her friends, family and Yang talk was something she didn’t expect. At the beginning she didn’t even want to imagine something like this happening, letting Yang and this house be more of a fairy tale but she’s glad that it turned out the way it did. Everyone is happy and back to normal, even Ilia and Blake started getting along better. Having a conversation or two between the other chatter. 

“I’m going to have to excuse myself real quick,” Yang says after looking outside the door, “I have to see if Oscar found the horses yet.” Yang waves and leaves the dining area with a set stride calling Oscar’s name.

“She is something else,” Neptune watches Yang leave with a smile on his face, “Is she single?” Blake can’t help the laugh that comes out of her. Ilia just shakes her head in disapproval and Sun pats his friend on the shoulder. 

“Dude, were you not there last night ?”

“I gotta be honest,” Neptune pauses, “Physically… yeah but not mentally.”

“That’s fair,” Sun lands a hard smack against his friend’s back. Neptune laughs before he whispers ow to himself. 

“I’m glad everything is over with,” Sun sighs as he stretches his limbs.

“Not quite,” Ghira speaks up, “we will have to deal with the White Fang back at home. Same thing with the news about Adam.” Ghira looks at his daughter curiously, she nods her head to confirm his suspicions. 

“I’m sorry, Blake,” Ilia rubbed her arm, “I can’t imagine-”

“I just wish things didn’t end the way they did,” Blake grimaces, “But this is all the more reason for us to work towards better things. As soon as we get back-”

“Sweetie,” Kali folds her arms over her chest, “don’t go worrying about that right now. You are healing. Your father and I were talking and we think its best if you stay here for the next few weeks. That way, you can heal, we know you’re safe here so it’s not a major concern.” Blake didn’t argue, her mother was right as she usually was. It was Blake’s safest bet and besides she gets to catch up with everyone again. 

“But what about everything at home?”

“Home will still be there for you. We shall do fine for now. Just rest,” Ghira smiles warmly. 

“And we can talk later as well,” Ilia attempts her best smile, “we need to catch up anyway,”

“We do.”

“Breakfast is late but it is ready,” Nora shouts gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Blake waits as Yang and Oscar enter the room deep in conversation. When Oscar notices Blake he hugs her instantly and rambles on about his worry for the girl which she smiles and thanks him for.   
Conversations drifted around the table easily. Everyone was talking to another person. The breakfast was small which is understandable considering everything that happened but it was still just as delicious and stomach grumbling as every dish they make. With all the conversations happening Blake was able to pick up on a few details that she missed that night. Mr. Xiao Long and Uncle Qrow hadn’t landed yet after finding out what had happened but they were heading on their way now, according to Yang. She gushed about how excited she was that her dad was coming home and that she gets to see some of her favorite teachers that are friends of his. 

“I know Ruby is going to freak when she sees Uncle Qrow.”   
“Speaking of,” Blake looks around the table to see Ruby wasn’t there. She noticed it a while ago but was caught in so much conversation she hadn’t had the chance to ask where the girl was. Weiss was also missing from the group as well. Yang gives Blake a reassuring nod before taking another bite of her eggs. After breakfast, Yang helps Blake up the stairs once more, the process a lot easier than before. They head down the hallway to stop outside Ruby’s door. Yang knocks twice before Blake hears the familiar girl’s voice call from within.   
As Yang opened the door she heard Ruby squeal in bed. 

“Blake!”

“Ruby,” Blake rushes to the girl and hugs her carefully, not sure if she was injured or not. When she pulls away all she sees is a washcloth in her hand. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Ruby smiles her usual blinding smile, “I was so worried about you.”

“I was worried about you. I heard about what happened. Ruby, you did it!” Ruby blushes at the praise and waves Blake away in her usual cartoonish manor. 

“Nah, I mean yeah kind of.”

“Face it, kid, you lifted the curse,” Yang smiles from the door frame. Her eyes filled with love and happiness seeing Blake and Ruby connect once more, “and to think it took me… what? Maybe six years to come up with an idea when the problem was a simple solution?” 

“Well we don’t know if it’s solved,” Weiss chimes in as she enters with a washcloth, “she can still be out there. Nevermind that however, Blake, you look a lot better.” 

“Yeah, she’s not dying in a bed,” Ruby remarks which she receives a scolding look from Weiss. She turns her attention back to the faunus, smiling as she takes Ruby's old washcloth.

“Blake?”

“I’m good. How are you, Weiss?”

“Much better knowing that everyone is alive. I’m assuming since Yang and Ruby healed that we can now leave the house as well.”

“Aw, Weiss you wouldn’t leave me would you,” Ruby pouts. Weiss hands over the other washcloth.

“Not now. The last thing I want to see is my family with everyone still healing.”

“Speaking of family,” Yang butts in standing beside Blake, “Dad and Uncle Qrow are coming over.”

“They didn’t get here yet,” Ruby questions, “I thought they were close when Salem showed?”

“Turns out that was a lie. Dad didn't have any plans he just wanted to be here as quick as he could. They got a slow cargo ship to take them at the last minute. They should be here in another hour or two.” Ruby groans and lays her head back against her pillow. 

“I’ll let you rest,” Blake bumps her hand against Yang who takes the hint. They say their goodbyes and ‘get better soon’. Blake pulls Yang to the study, wanting to talk to her a bit about what happens next. Considering everything that happened, Blake wasn’t planning on leaving any time soon and her parents wouldn’t have allowed it anyway. She wanted to check up on Yang and everything else.

“Why are we heading to the study,” Yang asks as she opens the door,” you, out of everyone, should be resting.”

“I will after this. I promise.” The study was a wreck, even worse than before and there were some traces of blood on the carpet but Blake tried her best to ignore it. Yang opened the window to let in some air and finally leaves out the balcony doors. Blake follows her and they both look out at the forest as the sun’s blazing heat consumes them both. Yang groans and waves a hand in front of her face. 

“We really should get you inside. I don’t know much about stitches but-”

“Yang, can I stay here for the next few weeks?”

“Are you kidding me? You can stay here forever if you like. I don’t recommend it though, trust me I would know,” Yang and Blake chuckle as the wind picks up. The heat becoming a lot less agonizing with the gentle cool breeze.

“I’m glad. I need to rest up so… and it would be nice if we could spend some time together you know outside of this last… god, a week?”

“Yeah,” Yang nods her head in the same amount of amazement, “I’m not even sure if it’s been a full week yet. It’s crazy how much can happen in like a day.” 

“Well, now we have all the time in the world and you now have your freedom.”

“Sure do. The horses came back without a scratch on them. It will take a few tests but I believe the curse has lifted.”

“I’m so glad that Ruby was able to do it. I knew she could.”

“I should have trusted her earlier,” Yang shakes her head; hair blowing in the wind, “ I regret so much thanks to last night. A lot of it could have been avoided if I just didn’t act so stubborn. If I had just asked for help.”

“I understand. I feel like I failed Adam,” Blake looks down the balcony as flashes of the night before plagued her again. It was going to take a while for Blake to heal from the situation with her injury and the trauma of what had happened. Blake starts to shake but is easily calmed as Yang took her hand in her own. She kisses the back of her hand before pulling Blake close for another kiss on the lips. 

“It’s going to be difficult but we managed this far and I’m sure that if we have each other nothing can get in the way.”

“We can protect each other,” Blake had mumbled before kissing Yang on the lips once more. She heard Yang hum a cheerful tune before leaning into the kiss. Blake felt like she could stay on the balcony forever and for the first time in a long time, she felt like everything was going to be okay. She was finally sure of what she wanted and needed. She found another home within rebuilding her own and that was incredible. Making more friends along the way and finding something special with Yang, she felt incredible. She happily takes the few days in bed knowing that she gets to spend it with her new friends that she can honestly say had become another family.


	30. AUTHOR's NOTE

Thank you again for everything! The kudos, hits, and comments! I read everything you guys have said and probably refreshed my page every day to see your feedback lol. I plan on going back and fixing older errors but for now, that is it with the story. Thank you so much for the journey~  
I plan on writing more in the future but for now... Have a good day <3 and thank you again!

(Fun fact: This story was 149 pages, which is probably the longest thing I have ever written lol)


End file.
